


Final Masquerade

by RuinousOmen



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Breathplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinousOmen/pseuds/RuinousOmen
Summary: Aimee Rollins has always appreciated Dean Ambrose, even if the man has never shown an ounce of interest in her. Having both him living under the same roof though? It’s hard on a girl’s hormones and eventually, something's got to give. When a friend gives her an invite to a club that caters to an alternative lifestyle, she’s speculative. But the party promises to be a safe environment, the masquerade ball assuring her anonymity. But there just so happens to be a wolf stalking her and now she must decide if she’s going to run, or if she’s going to play? Does she dare to risk everything for one night of untold pleasure? Or is this wolf hunting for a longer lasting prey? But the demons in her past won’t stay dead and an old threat rises, determined to get revenge.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SethMoxslady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethMoxslady/gifts), [aMoxgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/gifts).



> So I'm back with a new fic, which is fortunately completed now so I can get back to working on my other stories. This was again supposed to be a pwp but I'm pretty sure I'm failing at those. 
> 
> So, warnings for this fic: Lots of sex. Truly, these guys wouldn't stop fucking like bunnies. Also, Seth has a breeding kink but there's no actual pregnancy in this fic. There's mentions of rape and vague details but it's in discussions about what happened, instead of flashbacks to the scene. Some violence in the last chapter but nothing terribly graphic, I wouldn't think. So, please enjoy and review if the mood strikes you. This is completely unbetad. Thank you to SethMoxsLady and aMoxgirl for being my cheerleaders and allowing me to bounce ideas around with them.

The sound of screams filled the air, vibrating through the speakers and make the walls shake throughout the living room but the two people on the couch didn't seem to mind. Seth tossed a piece of popcorn up and caught it in his mouth before he pointed to the television, “She's gonna do it! Watch, she's gonna go down into the murder basement and get herself hacked to pieces.”

“Nope, look she's right by the stairs. I'm telling you, she's gonna go up to one of the bedrooms and try to crawl out a window,” Aimee said with a shake of her head. “She's the only one of the group with a brain in her head.”

“Nope, you're gonna be wrong. Someone always dies in the murder basement,” he replied and picked up another piece of popcorn and tossed it in his mouth. “Ten bucks says I'm right.”

“You're on, loser. Just wait and see,” she replied and grinned as the music intensified.

They both leaned forward to watch and the woman turned when she heard a noise behind her, only to see a man covered in blood. A scream ripped from her lips and she immediately turned and ran up the stairs. Seth booed and threw a handful of popcorn at the television. “No! You just cost me ten bucks, you twit!” 

“Haha, pay up, loser,” she cheered while holding out her hand and grinned when he pulled his wallet out and pushed the bill against her waiting fingers.

“I still say someone's going to die in the basement,” Seth groused and tossed his wallet on the table in front of them before going back to his popcorn. 

“Ah, the joys of sibling bonding time,” Dean scoffed as he walked into the room. “Haven't I told you not to bet against her? It's like you like losing money to her.”

The popcorn Seth had been trying to catch bounced between Seth's eyes and ricocheted onto the floor to be lost. He blinked a couple of times, mouth opening and closing silently for a moment as he took in Dean's appearance, “You got a date or something?”

“Or something,” Dean said and adjusted his tie for what seemed like the tenth time. He hated the damned things but tonight there was a dress code. At least for the first half of the event anyway. 

“Where the fuck are you going, man?” Seth asked in amazement. The last time he'd seen the other man wear a suit, it'd been to the Hall of Fame and he'd complained the entire time. “Shit, you're even wearing a tie. What's got you dressed in a monkey suit?”

“Shut up, Seth. I think he looks handsome,” Aimee replied and gave him an appreciative look. Damn he sure cleaned up nice. She wasn't sure where he was off to but she appreciated the small show he was giving her now. If he was meeting someone, she was a damned lucky woman who many would kill to have that same spot, including her. When he started tugging at his tie again, she got up off of the couch and walked over to him and brushed his hands away. Breathing in deeply, she couldn't help but notice how good he smelled and she stepped a little closer under the guise of helping him while she redid his tie for him. “Stop fussing with it, Dean. You're making it worse.”

“There's a reason I never wear these things,” he said while making sure to hold perfectly still for her. When she'd finished and stepped back, he took a deep breath and nodded slightly. He finally felt like he could breathe again. Now he just had to make sure he didn't touch it again until it was time to take the damned thing off. For a moment he stared down at her, the look in her eyes made his chest tighten. How fucking unfair was it that she had to be related to one of his teammates? It was just one of the reasons why he was going out tonight, to get Aimee off his mind. 

“Well, it could be worse. You could have to wear them every day. Women around the world would thank you for the sacrifice,” she replied to him with a wink which made him laugh.

“So you prefer it when I dress like this then? Is that what you're telling me, Aimee?” he asked and slicked his hair back with his hand. Teasing he could do, anything to get her to stop looking at him like she wished he'd ask her to go with him.

“So far I don't think I've seen you dress in a way I haven't liked. Unless you count the day I walked in and both you and Seth were in sweats and covered in Cheeto dust. That's a look I could do without,” she replied and stretched up on her toes to reach up and brush back a lock of hair he missed. “There, now you're perfect.”

“Hey, I was nice and offered to let you lick my fingers clean,” he teased and listened to the gagging sounds that came from the man listening on the couch.

“Please. Seth would have had a stroke,” Aimee laughed and moved to sit back down onto the couch when her phone vibrated. Dean offered her a wave when he picked up a bag he'd left on a nearby table and vanished through the front door while she made her way down the hallway. “Jaime! You'd better not be calling to tell me you're canceling on me tonight.”

“Yeah, about the party... I can't go.”

“Why? We've been waiting weeks for this,” Aimee sighed and moved into her bedroom. She sat down heavily on the bed and stared at the two box that were sitting on it. One outfit for her, one for her friend. If Jaime wasn't going, she didn't know that she was going to have the courage to do it herself. 

“Mr. Frederickson called. Sunny called out and he needs someone to cover her shift. I was the only one stupid enough to answer the phone.”

“Well, that ruins our plans for the night then,” she said and tucked her legs up beneath her. “Oh well, Seth needed a movie night anyway.”

“You are not staying home tonight! You've been looking forward to this just as much as I have.”

“It's my first time going to the club, Jaime. Yeah, we've played around some here but this is... this is a bunch of people and you won't be there,” she replied quietly and worried at a loose thread on her comforter. “I'm not sure if I should go anymore.”

“Look, if you're that worried you don't have to go. But I think if you don't you might end up regretting it. And you already know that he isn't invited tonight, I double checked to make sure of it. Come on, you've already got the outfit. You'll be beautiful and no one there is going to get out of hand.”

“Nothing says I have to participate; I could just watch I guess,” Aimee said and lifted the top off of the box with her outfit. The corset that rested on the tissue paper was black silk with a delicate gold lace adorning the bust and dipping down until it just touched her waist in the front. The black skirt was adorned with the same gold lace and to say it was indecently short in the front was an understatement. It was sure to give teasing glimpses of her panties in the front before it dipped down to her ankles in the back. 

“Exactly. No one is going to force you to do anything and no one is going to know who you are. You've got the mask, you're a fucking genius when it comes to make up, and no one is going in using their real names. You need to relax and enjoy yourself. It'll be fun.”

“You have a point. Still wish you were going though,” she said and she moved about the room to get ready. Now that she'd decided to go, the biggest obstacle was going to be getting out of the house. 

“So do I but I fucked up answering the phone. Which reminds me, keep your phone on you and call me when you get home, all right?”

“Always. I guess I'd better start getting ready. Bye Jaime,” Aimee said and listened to her friend teasingly call 'bye Reina' before the call disconnected. Pulling her hair up, she jumped in the shower. The scent of vanilla filled the small room and she spared a few extra moments under the hot water to relax her. She couldn't spend forever in there though and eventually she had to finish her routine. Fortunately she'd already waxed the day before so any lingering redness was gone and she stepped out into the chilly air, hurriedly drying herself off before she dropped the towel. 

A soft hum left her lips as she bent over the box, pulling the tiny lace panties free and slid them up over her legs. Sitting down, she carefully worked at sliding the stockings up her legs and then stood to make sure the lace at the top that held them in place was perfectly even. She wouldn't bother with a garter belt tonight, she didn't want to have yet another thing stuffed up beneath the corset. The skirt was next and then fastened the snap at the small of her back before turning to look at herself in the mirror. She'd been right about the skirt being indecent. When she moved, it lifted just enough to give a glimpse of the sheer panties. It was perfect. 

The corset was of course, the hardest part and she had to go through a fair amount of trouble to get it laced up properly. It would have been easier if she'd had help, but Jaime wasn't available and she didn't even want to know what Seth's reaction would have been to what she was wearing. Finally she went to her vanity and sat down, carefully applying her makeup. Sure, the mask would cover most of it but she wanted to wear it anyway. It was like armor, giving her the confidence to do whatever it was she needed to do. Once it was finished, she pulled her hair down and began pinning parts of it in place while leaving the majority of her dark auburn curls to spill down her shoulders. 

Slipping into her shoes, she took a deep breath to settle herself and then lifted the mask out of the box. She briefly placed it over her face to check her reflection and had to admit she liked what she saw. Removing it, she placed it carefully in her bag for later. It wouldn't do for her brother to ask questions just as she was walking out the door. Just before she stepped out the door, she grabbed the black, ankle length coat and slipped it on, buttoning it down the front so the outfit she was wearing was concealed.

Walking quickly, she made it down the hall and to the front door without being spotted. Just before she closed it, she called out to her brother, “I'm going out with Jaime tonight. Don't wait up!”

Before he could question her though, she'd closed the door and hurried to the car. She was pulling out of the driveway moments later, traversing the back roads until she hit the interstate. The meeting place for the event wasn't too far away and if this had happened before, when she was still involved with Jaime and her previous Dom there would have been a good chance that they would have stayed at a hotel overnight. Such as it was though, she intended on returning home once this was over.

As she drove, she tugged at the top three buttons to the jacket and then reached over to turn the air conditioning on high. Of course the car had just finally started to cool down when she pulled into the parking lot. Based on the number of vehicles, there looked to be a decent turnout. She wasn't sure if that reassured her or terrified her. It'd make it easier to hide but if she did find someone who grabbed her interest, it meant that many more people would be watching her be put on display.

Once the car was shut off, she sat there and took several deep breaths to calm herself before she lifted her mask out of her purse and settled it over her face, fastening it in place. She supposed that to someone hard enough she might be recognizable but with the way she'd contoured her face this time, she hoped it altered her appearance just enough that on the off chance there was someone in there she knew, they'd never suspect. 

Before she could lose her nerve, she got out of the car and locked it behind her, striding with a confidence she didn't exactly feel towards the entrance. She was met at the door by security and she wordlessly handed over the invitation that Jaime had secured her before she was waved on through. Nimble fingers plucked at the buttons on her coat, slipping each one through its hole and then she handed the garment off to the person checking in coats and bags. She was given a slip of paper that she pinned carefully to the inside of her skirt so she didn't lose it. Gathering her determination, she ventured deeper into the room. 

At the center of the room was a stage, displayed prominently although it was empty for the moment, save for a few pieces of furniture. She supposed they'd bring in the equipment needed for each scene as it happened but it wasn't something she was overly concerned with. After all, it wasn't like she was going to get up there to be fucked center stage. Perhaps on one of the plush couches in the corner, or even on one of the various racks or swings tucked in out of the way places if she found someone who caught her attention. But it wouldn't be happening up on that stage.

When a waiter in nothing more than a pair of tight leather pants and a bow tie walked by carrying tray, she paused and accepted a glass of champagne from him and brought it to her lips. Every now and then she'd get appreciative looks from the other people there. A few Doms had even approached her but none of them had felt right and thus, she'd expressed polite disinterest and continued on. That was, until she spotted someone that looked incredibly familiar. 

“Dean?” she whispered under her breath. She was far enough away that she didn't have to worry about him hearing her. Could it be him? Even though she only had a view from him behind, the way the man filled out his suit left very few other possibilities. When he turned slightly so she could see his profile, her suspicions were confirmed. He was into the lifestyle? How had she not known this? The thought of watching him go off with another woman to fuck had her throat tightening for a moment but she knew she didn't have a claim on him. He wasn't interested.

Aimee's breath left her in a rush. All he had to do was turn a bit more and she'd be directly in his line of sight but she was frozen in place. Should she leave? If he recognized her there was every chance he'd tell Seth where he'd found her. Which begged the next question, was Seth into the lifestyle as well? On second thought, she didn't want to know. Before she could make a decision on what she should do, he'd turned to look at her and she could just see the way his gaze slid down her body. She felt dangerously exposed. 

The stare down lasted several moments before she took a shuddering breath and then turned from him, moving deeper into the room. Fuck, he was intense. Granted, she'd seen him look at her with interest before but this was the first time he'd eye fucked her and it left her with heat pooling between her legs. She couldn't say she wasn't interested, but to do so... well, that was dangerous territory, wasn't it? But fuck if he wasn't tempting. Even if it was only for one night. 

Aimee looked back in the direction she'd last saw him in and was slightly disappointed to see that he was gone. No doubt he'd gone to mingle with other people. This part of the event was to find a partner, if that's what you were looking for, or a chance to get reacquainted with friends if you were already in an established relationship. 

The champagne was helping a bit insofar as her courage went but there was the lingering feeling of disappointment as time passed and she talked to more people. They seemed nice enough but none of them called to her. She'd just about made up her mind to give it up as a lost cause and go home when she spotted Dean again. He was leaning against the wall, looking sinfully delicious. Of course, he'd managed to pull at his tie again and she had to resist the urge to go over there and fix it for him. However, it was the way that he was looking at her that made her body tighten with need and she forced herself to look away, although she risked another look to see him smirking at her. She could feel the blush rising and prayed that the mask covered enough of it so that it wouldn't be noticeable.

Aimee's breath caught in her throat when he pushed off of the wall and began walking towards her. She had to make a split second decision on whether she was going to run or see this through. If she ran, there was a good chance he'd catch her when she went to collect her things. She couldn't leave without her keys, after all. But the closer he got, the surer she got with her decision to throw caution to the wind.

“I was beginning to wonder if you were going to tease me all night,” Dean said as he approached her. The way she tried to stand even taller had him smirking. This brave, little kitten had definitely caught his interest and he had to wonder... the submissive he was supposed to meet tonight had given him a vague description of the outfit she'd planned to wear and her hair color so he'd know how to find her. In the low light, it was difficult to tell if the lace was gold or bronze but he was almost certain this was her. He'd told her he'd be the one wearing the wolf mask and the little sub had zeroed in on him immediately. He slowly circled around her, light fingertips coming up to trace along one of her collarbones and then up over his shoulder. “You can call me Jon for now. Are you finally planning to tell me your name or are you still making me work for it?”

It was the moment of truth and Aimee trembled under his touch. Of course he'd give her the name Jon, she was actually surprised he hadn't told her to call him Mox. But then, that was rather distinctive if he was trying to remain incognito. The way he'd phrased his question made her incline her head slightly but she decided to answer him anyway in a soft whisper, “My name is Reina. It's nice to meet you, Jon.”

“Reina... I like that,” he murmured, circling back to the front of her again and let his fingers trail down her arms. Her voice sounded vaguely familiar but with how soft and needy it was, it was difficult to place. He pushed the thought to the side for now in favor of stepping in so close he could feel the heat radiating off of her. The way she looked up at him made him long to touch her. “Would you like to play, tonight, little Reina? Or has someone else caught your eye?”

“You mean there are other men in the room?” she asked instead and sucked on her bottom lip slowly. This was so, so very dangerous but she couldn't stop, not now.

A smirk tugged at his lips again and his hand settled on her waist before gliding down over her hip, “Good answer. You'll only have eyes for me tonight.”

“I can't imagine looking at another man on any night that you're in the room,” she replied easily and reached up to lightly slide her hand beneath his jacket. He was touching her so fair was fair. She could feel the muscles tighten under her fingertips and she wondered if she could get away with tracing them with her tongue later.

“Tell me your limits, kitten. I need to know what you're expecting out of tonight,” he said, all but growling the words out. His fingers were dangerously close to the hem of her skirt now and it'd be so simple to slip them beneath the soft fabric to touch her bare skin. 

“My limits? I can do pain, but nothing hardcore. Paddles and floggers are good, no whips or canes. No blood or other body fluids unless it's cum,” she said and then closed her eyes when his fingers brushed the soft skin of her thigh for the briefest of moments. “Pull my hair if you want. I get the feeling I'll love the feel of your hand around my throat.”

“And am I allowed to fuck you?” he murmured and brought his left hand up to circle her throat lightly. He was pleased when she allowed her head to fall back to give him better access. Although her demeanor screamed inexperience, the eagerness she displayed more than made up for it. 

Aimee's eyes opened then and she licked her lips before she answered, “Will you let me cum?”

“Oh, Reina... I expect you to, repeatedly. But only when I say so, do you understand?” he asked and stroked his thumb over the slender column of her throat. She was so small and delicate, it wouldn't take much to break her. 

“I'll do my best to please you, sir,” she said, her mind already shifting to the headspace she went to when she had someone she wanted to please.

“Such a good girl,” he replied as he held her in place so he could watch her every reaction with each touch he gave her, “Is there any place you don't want me to fuck you?”

The question had her pausing and he must have caught the hesitation along with maybe a flicker of fear in her eyes before it was gone. “Will you... hurt me, if I say no, sir?”

“Trust me, kitten... when I fuck you I'll make sure you enjoy it no matter where I decide to stick my cock in you,” Dean said matter of factly. He'd picked up on the hesitation immediately and he didn't want her to mistake his meaning at all. In this, there was no room for teasing. “I'm not going to hurt you, Reina, not like that. If it doesn't feel good I expect you to tell me.”

“And you'll stop, sir” she replied but the tone, it came out as more of a question than a statement. Jaime's ex-Dom Steve had made her wary but this was Dean. She couldn't imagine him hurting her, but then again, she never thought she'd see him in a place like this either.

“Immediately,” he replied truthfully. He felt the moment that she started to relax again and he was tempted to ask her what had happened before but it wasn't his place. “I need your safe words, kitten.”

“Green, yellow, and red, sir,” she replied and watched him nod in acceptance.

“Come with me,” he murmured and then turned, expecting her to follow him. It was a short walk over to an empty couch and he dropped down into it with his legs spread just slightly. He'd expected her to sit on the couch next to him but she surprised him when she knelt between his thighs without touching him. Slowly he put his hand in her hair, careful of the clips that held her mask in place and guided her head until her cheek rested against his thigh. “You may touch me if you'd like, Reina. I need to explain to you my rules.”

“I'm listening, sir,” she replied and took the opportunity to nuzzle her cheek along his thigh. His scent was intoxicating and she found she wanted more of it. 

“I really did name you right when I called you kitten, didn't I?” he asked although he wasn't expecting an answer. With the way she was rubbing against him, he half expected her to start purring, “Rules. When we're in a scene, you will refer to me as sir or master at all times. If we're not in a scene, you may refer to me as Jon. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” she breathed out and looked up at him although she kept her cheek pressed against his leg, waiting for the next rule.

“If you are uncomfortable to the point you doubt your ability to continue, I expect you to use your safe words. Even if you just need a break. I'm not going to be upset with you. What I will be upset with is if you try to push yourself too far,” he said quietly and reached down to touch her cheek. When his fingers brushed her lips, her tongue flicked out teasingly against them. “Do you understand?”

“I understand, sir,” she said and wet her lips before daring to ask a question. “May I taste you, sir?”

“Eager little kitten, aren't you?” he asked and placed his fingers against her mouth again, letting her suck on them. He couldn't afford to get distracted, “This next rule is for if this happens a second time. Before a scene, I don't want you drinking. I'll allow it tonight because I saw you didn't even finish half of your glass. But in the future, you'll know I do not want you under the influence. Do you understand?”

“You have my word, sir,” she breathed out and then refocused on his fingers. She wanted so much to be able to taste him now, to show him what she could do but she'd wait for that permission. 

“How much experience do you have with orgasm denial?” he asked and then slid his fingers out of her mouth so she could answer.

“Not very much, sir,” she admitted quietly. Steve had just introduced it to her before they went their separate ways. She remembered how he said she wasn't very good at it. 

“Hmm. We'll start slow then. I want you to tell me when you get close to cumming. Every single time, pet,” he replied softly and waited until she looked at him. “I won't ask you to hold them off just yet but if we do this again, we'll start slow.”

“I understand, sir. I'll do my best to please you,” she said and then her gaze dropped back to his pants where she could see his cock straining against his jeans. She longed to touch but she would be patient. He hadn't given her permission yet.

Dean watched her silently for a moment and then spread his legs a bit wider. He looked around the room and noticed that people were pairing off, having had their fill of talking which was fine, he'd had his fill as well. Reaching down, he lifted her chin slightly, “Did you still want to taste me, pet?”

“Please, sir?” she asked and held his gaze since that seemed to be what he wanted.

“Take my cock out,” he said and then leaned back as she reached up and undid his pants. A soft sigh of relief escaped him when it was finally free of the confines of his pants. He reached out and touched her hair though to stop her when she reached for him, “Show me without using your hands, kitten.”

It was all the prompting she needed. She moved in closer once he'd readjusted and freed himself from his pants. Her hands settled lightly on his thighs so she wouldn't be tempted to touch and nuzzled gently at the heavy sack and then moved on to trace her lips against the underside of his cock. It was only once she reached the tip that she allowed her tongue to slip between her lips and she began slowly lapping at him.

“You're such a little tease aren't you?” he murmured, watching her give his cock soft little kitten licks at first and then finally wrapping her lips around it. Slowly he slid his hand into her hair, tightening his fingers just to see her reaction and was pleased to hear a soft moan escape her. She needed no guidance though, raising up on her knees just enough that she could bob her head and take him further into her mouth, bit by bit with each downward stroke. “Fuck yeah, baby. Can you take it all in?”

Could she? Aimee didn't know but she was damned sure going to try. He was so much thicker than Steve had been and already she was imagining what it would feel like to have him sliding deep into her. The next stroke had his cock hitting the back of her throat and she pulled up slightly but when she risked a glance up and saw his predatory look, she knew she had to try harder. The hand in her hair tightened again and she sank back down, doing her best to relax her throat and she felt him slip in even deeper than before. She could hear the faint curses that spilled from his lips and she could feel the way his thighs flexed under her hands but she didn't let them distract her. Over and over she took his cock in, burying it as deeply as she could until her breathing was becoming ragged and she tasted pre-cum each time the head slid against her tongue. She was determined to make him feel good, she wanted him to cum for her. She needed him to know just how good she could make him feel. 

“I'm gonna cum, kitten. Pull your head up and open your mouth. Don't you fuckin' swallow, not yet,” he growled and when she'd done as he'd told her he stood up, his hand fisting around his cock. His free hand tangled in her hair, pulling her head back. The pleasure surged through him then and he started to cum against her tongue, the white streaks sliding into her mouth and pooling there while he held her head in place until he was finished. He was breathing hard by the time he sat back down and looked at her, kneeling there before him with her mouth full. “That's it, baby. You just be a good little kitten and hold it there. You're so pretty like this... now swallow.”

Aimee didn't dare close her eyes, she was too entranced by the man before her and she eagerly followed his every instruction. The fact that she'd done so well that he'd let her have his cum warmed her and when she was given permission to swallow she did so with a pleased hum. Carefully she returned her cheek to his thigh, his cock resting inches away from her face and she nuzzled him again, “Thank you, sir.”

“You did good, kitten,” Dean said and watched her closely. Really, from what he could see so far, whoever her Dom had been before was a fucking moron to have let her go. “You deserve a reward for that so I'm going to allow you to pick where we move to. Do you want to do this in public or private, Reina?”

“Private, sir,” she replied quickly. If this was to be the only time she had him, she wanted an intimate encounter, not something witnessed by dozens of people.

“Private it is then,” he replied and tucked his half hard cock away for the time being. He helped her to her feet and took her by the hand, leading her to the private room he'd stored the bag containing his gear in earlier. The door closed softly behind them and he took the area in, making sure that everything was still as it should be. When rooms were reserved, people were usually respectful but sometimes shit happened. He turned to face her then and stepped up, his hand cupping her cheek. “Would you like to remove your mask? Your choice.”

“Not this time, sir,” she said with a shake of her head. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't risk him sending her away. She wasn't going to ask him if he planned on removing his.

The response wasn't exactly unexpected and he went to his bag, laying the paddles and floggers out one by one on the table before he faced her again, “Turn around and face the mirror.”

Obediently she turned and looked in the mirror to see that he was stepping up behind her and then she felt his hand guiding one of her legs until it was resting on the bench. With her legs parted as they were, it gave them an obscene view of her soaked panties. 

Slowly Dean slid his hand up her thigh, dragging it to the inside where his fingers brushed the edge of her panties and then slipped beneath them. A pleased hum left him then when he encountered slick, bare skin. “You're so wet already, kitten. Enjoyed worshiping my cock, did you?”

“Yes, sir,” she breathed out softly and then bit her lip when he slid his fingers between her folds and dipped them inside of her for just a moment. She resisted the urge to move, to try and keep them there when he slid them back out and moved to brush his fingertip over her clit. His touch was maddeningly soft and teasingly slow.

“I'll have to keep that in mind then,” he replied and then slid his fingers free from her panties, holding her gaze in the mirror while he brought them to his lips and cleaned them. “Had to get a taste for now to hold me over until later. Do you want to know what we're going to do?”

“I'm ready to do whatever you want, sir, my body is yours,” she whispered and held still while his hands moved to the edges of her skirt, fingering the lace there.

“Good answer, kitten,” he murmured and then gestured to the paddling bench off to one side of the room. He desperately wanted to see what she looked like with her skirt rucked up around her hips while he turned her ass cherry red. He just knew her pussy would be dripping by the time he was finished. “Up you go.”

Aimee made her way over to the sleek black piece of furniture he'd indicted and draped her body over the main bench before resting her legs on each of the leg rests. She had to admit it was far more comfortable than the wooden bench she'd been taught on and she shivered when she felt his hands sliding her skirt up over her hips, leaving it to pool against her back and sides. When she saw him bring the paddle into view, she settled in to get a bit more comfortable. “How many swats are you going to give me, sir?”

“It's tempting to tear these lacy things off of you, you know?” Dean said, his soft in the otherwise silent room and completely ignored the question. Slowly he dragged the panties down her thighs until they were out of his way and he was able to get his first good look at her. Her sweet little pussy lips were so soft and pink, and drenched with her need to be touched. The urge to taste her almost overrode his desire to take the paddle to her ass. “Oh, kitten I'm going to enjoy eating you out but first, the paddle. You asked me a question... one that I'm not sure deserves an answer. You did say I could use your body for my pleasure, did you not?”

Immediately she realized her mistake and she dropped her head to rest on the bench. Her inability to keep her mouth shut had been one of the things that had irked Steve to no end. She'd have to try to be better for Dean, “I did, sir. I'm sorry, sir.”

“I think ten strikes, to start and then we'll see where we go from there. I want you to count them out for me,” he replied and picked up the paddle before he moved into position by her side. His hand settled into the small of her back, applying firm pressure as he raised the paddle and then swung, the snap of the leather impacting against her ass filling the air.

“One, sir!” she yelped and jerked slightly but otherwise held still for him. The sting was jarring at first but as he continued to bring the paddle down, her mind gave itself over to what he was doing. The hand on her back kept her anchored and the soft words of encouragement he spoke let her know that she was somehow pleasing him. By the time the tenth strike landed, she could feel the slick juices of her pussy coating her thighs.

“You took that so fucking well,” he murmured and put the paddle down. He moved to where her head was and brushed her cheek. It pleased him to see that she wasn't crying. Her eyes were dry, even if she did look a bit dazed. “Did you enjoy that, Reina?”

“Yes, sir,” she whispered and leaned into his hand. The heat from his skin and where he'd struck her warmed her all over and she found she wanted more of him.

“I'm beginning to think you got in trouble on purpose,” he replied with a smirk and then chuckled when she just hummed noncommittally. “Are you a pain slut, Reina?”

“Just wanted to please you, sir,” she said and closed her eyes for a moment to control her breathing while her pussy clenched, aching to be filled. 

“Well, you certainly did that,” Dean murmured and stood, circling back behind her. He knelt then, the height of the bench putting her at just the perfect height for him. Leaning in, he licked a slow line from her clit to her ass and then gripped her red cheeks in both hands when she gave him a soft moan. “Keep making those sounds, kitten, and remember to tell me if you're about to cum.”

There wasn't even time for Aimee to acknowledge the reminder, not when he'd moved in so quickly and latched onto her clit, sucking it between his lips and then tormenting it with his tongue. A low moan escaped her then and her fingers gripped the bench tightly, the leather giving way beneath them. It was impossible for her not to try rocking her hips, to grind back against his mouth when he was using his tongue to such devastating effect. The need for him had become a burning desire with a life all its own and she found herself panting, begging, “Please, sir I need to cum. Please, I can't stop it, sir!”

Thankfully he didn't stop though, instead the teasing of his tongue intensified and she was helpless against him, unable to hold back any longer. Her release slammed into her then, her breath seizing in her lungs and she felt the hot splash of her juices dripping from her, no doubt coating his chin. She'd thought it would end there but he didn't stop. Instead his tongue found her tight, little hole and began thrusting deep into her, stealing her breath away for a second time. “Fuck! Fuck, sir.. please!”

“You want me balls deep in you, don't you kitten? You need to feel me splitting you wide open because that's what's gonna happen, baby. Got you so good and wet, now you're ready for me,” he said and licked his lips. She'd come so hard for him he was sure the people outside the room had heard her screaming for him but he was sure she'd be even louder once he was buried within her. Quickly he pulled out a condom, tearing the foil wrapper and then rolling it down his aching length. Still he paused and rubbed the tip slowly against her dripping slit. “Beg me for it. Tell me how much you need me to fuck you.”

“Please, sir, I need your cock. Please, I've needed it for so long, I'll do anything,” she panted and tried to rock back against him but he held her firm, not allowing her to move. Her pussy clenched again and she felt frustration well within her but she held it in check, although it was close. She was so close to fucking her fingers to try and relieve some of the ache. “Please... I need your cock. I need you to fuck me hard and deep. Want to have the bruises later, to know it really happened. Please, sir. Please!”

The sound of her voice, husky with need was what finally convinced him to move and he grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her up just enough so that she rested on her hands. Her back arched almost painfully when he began to sink into her, slowly stretching her. Needy little whines spilled from her lips as the deeper he went and he swore at how tight she was around him. How the fuck had anyone ever let this tight little sub go? She was damned near perfect and he had to fight for his control so he didn't break her in half with his cock. “Fuck, kitten, you're so god damned tight!”

“Sir, please,” she whimpered and arched back still further. The corset dug into her sides but she found herself no longer caring. The only thing that mattered was the feel of Dean on her, in her. Her body ached, needing him to move and when he finally pulled back, she held her breath and then sobbed in relief when he thrust back in harder than before. Gods help her, she was never going to be able to look at him the same again, she'd always remember what he felt like buried deep within her but she couldn't help but want more. 

“You beg so prettily, you know that? Goes straight to my cock but you can feel it can't you? You're gonna take it all,” he growled and thrust again, stretching her, giving her more of it until he'd finally worked every thick inch into her. His lips found her neck then, licking and sucking that spot behind her ear, his stubble scraping lightly against her skin. He could feel her trembling beneath him and his hands moved to her hips, gripping them tightly. Each snap of his hips became more demanding, her ass cheeks rippling with each impact. Lightly he dragged his teeth across her skin and he hissed softly, “You want my fuckin' mark left on you. Something to remember me by. I'd like nothin' more than that, baby. To know my fingers marked that pale skin of yours. I could cum all over you, cum in you... and people would walk by, scenting me on you. In you... I should leave you dripping with my cum so when you walk out there, everyone knows you fuckin' belong to me!”

“Please, sir... like that idea. Mark me up. Will wear it proudly, sir,” she whispered again, long past caring. She was clean and on the pill. He had to be tested every month for his job. If it pleased him and made him keep fucking her like he was, she'd agree to anything he wanted. A keening whine left her when he roughly pulled away and she found herself lifted and pinned against the wall so she was facing him. 

“Hold onto me, Reina,” he snapped and hooked her legs up over his arms, keeping her legs spread wide open. When she finally got a decent hold on his shoulders, he thrust up into her again, snapping his hips with a brutal pace that had her panting within moments. He could already feel the quivering in her thighs and feel her pussy tightening around him, “You're gonna fucking cum for me again, aren't you? You'd better. You drenched me earlier, baby, and I expect you to do it again.”

“Oh god, yes, sir,” she panted, her head falling back against the wall while he drove deeper into her. The angle was fucking perfect, his cock slamming into her g-spot with each pass and she couldn't stop the cry that left her lips when he drove into it again. The force of her climax tore through her, making her clench around his cock so tightly that he swore against her shoulder and she could feel his teeth clamping down on her shoulder almost painfully. She knew she'd be likely to bruise later but it only added to the pleasure she felt. Within moments his thrusts had quickened, becoming erratic and with a growl against her shoulder she knew he'd cum as well. 

They remained like that for several long moments, the both of them breathing heavily and when he finally released her shoulder, he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. Her pussy was still milking his cock, and he made sure he was pressed deeply within her, wanting to keep her wrapped around him for as long as possible. He could feel himself going soft though and he knew he'd have to move soon. “Fuck, Reina... I'm tempted to never let you go.”

“So you'd want to do this again, sir?” she whispered and then bit her lip. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not but she couldn't deny he'd rocked her world in a way that no one else had.

“If I thought I could get it up again I'd keep you here so we could do a trifecta. I bet you're beautiful with a cock up your ass, I'd have you beggin' for more. That's a promise,” he said and then reluctantly pulled away from her, carefully setting her on her feet. While she regained her balance, he tied the condom off, disposing of it in the trash and then went to the mini fridge in the room and grabbed two waters.

“Thanks, Jon,” she replied and cracked the water open, taking a long deep drink. She pushed away from the wall then and gingerly walked over to one of the chairs, her skirt flowing down around her legs again. A sigh leaves her when she sinks into it gratefully. She aches in all the right places and this would be a night she'd relive in her dreams for a very long time. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments before she began to worry the label on the bottle with her nails. Finally she curled in on herself slightly, becoming uncertain, “You really think you'd could make me beg for you to fuck my ass?”

Dean paused with the water bottle halfway to his lips and considered her for a moment. The mood had shifted yet again and he licked his lip slowly as he watched her. Given he knew next to nothing about her background, he didn't want to make assumptions, “Have you ever tried it before?”

“Twice, yeah. The first time was.. I guess it was okay. The second, I had to stop. He was more into pain than I was,” she replied and went back to picking at the label, refusing to look at him. 

“Is he the one who didn't want to stop with the safe word?” he asked, venturing a guess based on how many times she'd asked to make certain he'd stop if she needed him to. He knew a lot of Doms that were into painal and it took a special kind of sub to get off on that sort of pain. The woman in front of him? Did not fit within that category. 

“Yeah. My friend, his normal sub at the time had to make him stop. He really didn't want to and I haven't tried it since,” she said without looking up at him. Suddenly he was kneeling in front of her and his hands were covering hers. How the hell had he moved so silently?

“If you decide you want to do this again, and if you decide you want to try it, we'll go slow. I'll use my mouth and my fingers, maybe even a couple of toys if that's what you want. If you don't like it, you tell me and we'll stop. Remember, ultimately you're the one with the power here,” Dean said quietly and he could see the uncertainty and the curiosity in her eyes. In this moment he really wished she'd take her mask off, it'd be so much easier to read her but he was going to respect her choices. “I'll do my best to make you feel good and if I can't, there's always other things we can try. It's up to you though.”

“I wouldn't be against meeting again,” she said and bit her lip in thought. Her main concern was how to keep him from finding out who exactly she was which was going to be a trick. “I'd insist a rule though.”

“Go on, nothin' wrong with a little communication, Reina,” he replied while watching her. She was almost skittish now and he pulled back a bit so as not to intimidate her although he kept his hand on hers.

“I want to keep my anonymity,” she said at last. Deciding to just spit it out. “It's up to you on whether you do or not, but this is important to me. If I come back here, my real life gets left at the door. I don't mind continuing to wear a mask, or staying in darkened rooms.”

The request was a bit strange, but then again in a small town like this where everyone knew one another's business he couldn't say he blamed her for it. It was the same reason he'd been willing to come to this event. Like this, no one knew who he was. “I can agree to those terms. What else, Reina?”

“We stay at the club for the time being,” she replied and watched him curiously. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but more of the fact that if he somehow discovered who she was there were other people around so he was less likely to start yelling at her. It wouldn't save her once she got home, but it'd give her a few minutes of breathing room to have a meltdown in private. “At least until we get to know one another. I trust you, but... again, we don't know each other. Maybe eventually we'll get to the point where we can move to a hotel or something, but for now, this is where I want it.”

“That's acceptable as well,” he replied and he wasn't surprised in the least by that stipulation. Given she'd already had a bad experience with one Dom that she'd needed help to get out of, the club offered her security that she wouldn't otherwise have. “Shall I contact you through the normal email?”

Aimee just looked at him strangely, though she supposed if he was a regular of the club then each member might have a personal email assigned to them. Was there a directory of some sort? She'd have to ask if she was to join the club. She shook her head and stood, walking over to a notepad and pen that was on the far table. Quickly she wrote down a throw away email address she used when she didn't want her real email to get out. Tearing the sheet off of the pad, she handed it to him. “It's easiest to reach me here, Jon.”

A quick glance down at the note revealed it was indeed a different email than the one he'd been using to speak to the woman he was supposed to meet. Perhaps she wasn't the one he'd been on the hunt for but if she wasn't, he was glad for the switch. Few submissives had responded so beautifully and he looked forward to having her wrapped around him again. “The room will be available again on Friday night. Would you like to come again?”

“Hopefully I'll cum more than once, but yes. I think I have that night free,” she replied and was pleased to see the smile that tugged at his lips. He always had been fun to play with. Innuendos were kind of his thing and she liked to give as good as she got.

“Oh, kitten. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you. Believe that,” Dean murmured and then leaned in, drawing her into a slow kiss that was full of promise. His cock stirred slightly against his thigh but he didn't want to push her too far, too fast on their first night. “Friday night then. I'll be here at eight.”

For a moment she leaned into his hand and nuzzled at his wrist, pressing a slow kiss there. “I'll be here waiting for you, sir.”

Dean moved back then, giving her room to stand and reached down to pick up the lacy panties she'd been wearing. “Sorry, kitten. I have to take something to get me through the rest of the week.”

“Keep them,” she replied and gave him a smirk as an idea came to her. She knew what his favorite color was and she had just the outfit to wear for him next time. “I've got others. Next time I'll wear red for you.”

“You're such a fucking tease,” he murmured and moved in, pressing himself against her back, his fingers moving between her thighs again. The moment he touched her clit, she went weak in the knees but his arm went around her waist, helping to support her as he teased her hard and fast until she was panting and grinding into his hand. When she came, he chuckled softly and gave her a final teasing touch before withdrawing completely. “Something to hold us both over until next time then. You'd better go, Reina. Before I stop being a gentleman and decide I need to have you a third time.”

“I do need to be able to walk tonight,” she whispered and then straightened her clothing yet again. As tempting as the idea was, she didn't dare risk falling asleep there with him. She leaned up, pressing one final lingering kiss to his lips and then walked out the door. She bypassed the couples having sex in plain view of everyone and went to desk where she'd pick up her coat, handing the woman behind the counter the tag she'd been given. It took several minutes for the lady to return with her belongings but once she had her jacket and bag in hand she stepped outside and took a deep breath. “Holy shit.”

The whispered words escaped her and then she started to laugh softly to herself before she slipped on her coat and began buttoning it as she began to walk. Weakly she shook her head as she muttered to herself, “I knew Dean would be incredible in bed but fuck me standing, I think he just ruined me for other men.”

In the darkness, she never noticed the man standing there in the shadows watching her walk away. The faint glow of a cigarette briefly illuminating his face. Nor did she notice the way his eyes widened in shock when those softly whispered words reached his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

The week had seemed to drag on forever and now that Friday was here, Aimee could not stop looking at the clock. Frankly it was getting on Seth's nerves. Finally he wadded up a piece of paper and threw it, bouncing it off her face. “Will you stop that? What the hell has gotten into you lately?”

“What do you mean?” she asked and picked the piece of paper up, throwing it back at him. He tried to dodge but she'd anticipated it and pegged him right between the eyes with it. 

“I mean this,” he said, waving towards her with one hand while rubbing his face with the other. “If you squirm any harder you're going to rub a hole in the seat. Did someone give you vibrating panties for your birthday? Because if they did, ew.”

“First off, you inquiring about any sex toys I might have, gross,” she said pointing at him. “Secondly even if they had, it's none of your business. I'm going out tonight.”

“With who?” Seth asked, his eyes narrowing at her in suspicion. He'd heard that earlier in the week already.

“I'm going out with Jaime,” she said and gave him an annoyed look before she glanced at Dean. If he was looking forward to tonight he was hiding it well. “Is he this nosy with you guys?”

“Nope,” Dean replied and then chuckled at her indignant expression. “He reserves that all for you, Aimee.”

“Lucky me I guess,” she said and looked at her phone again. It was almost time for her to get ready but with Dean sitting there on the couch, there'd be no way she could sneak past him.

Seth leaned forward to give her the gimlet stare, pinning her in place, “You said you were going out with Jaime last time.”

“And?” she asked before shrugging, “I did. We went out to dinner.”

“Then why did I see her running a register at Walmart two hours later?” Seth asked before crossing his arms over his chest.

“She got called into work while we were out. God, why are you so fucking nosy? You know what, you need to get laid. Maybe then you'll be too busy to worry about what I'm doing,” she replied and watched Dean snort into his soda. 

“I probably get more sex than you do,” he replied and then paused to get a horrified look, “I'd better be having more sex than you. You're still a virgin and you're saving yourself until you get married.”

“Wishful thinkin', big brother,” she said and patted his arm, “But you're probably right about getting more sex than I do. It's called being selective. Quality over quantity. The last man I slept with, the things he could with his...”

“No! Nuh uh, if you're going out with men you're to keep both feet on the floor or a penny between your knees at all times!” Seth replied and looked at Dean. “Tell her! She doesn't need some greasy guy pawing at her!”

“Don't be a cock block, Seth,” Dean said but then looked Aimee over speculatively, “Although he's right. Some asshole tries to pick you up we're both gonna beat his ass.”

Aimee nearly laughed at that comment. If Dean only knew what she'd been up to, especially since she'd heard him call himself an asshole more times than she could remember. “I'll bear that in mind, Dean. Although... you know I bet I could pull off the penny between the knees and still get a decent fucking in. Always did like being taken from behind. Especially this last time. Maybe I'll hunt him down and...”

“Speak another word and I'm locking you in your room for the next ten years,” Seth replied and then scowled when she laughed at him. 

“Good luck with that. Mom and dad couldn't keep me in my room when they wanted to, what makes you think you can?” she asked and then stood. Really, it was his own fault for showing her how to sneak out of the house, even if he hadn't meant to.

“A chastity belt. That's what I'm getting you for Christmas,” he replied and sighed when both Aimee and Dean laughed at him again. 

“And who's going to put it on me, you?” she asked and arched a brow at him until her question sank in. At his rather disturbed look, she laughed again, “Yeah, didn't think so.”

“I don't know why I even try talking to you sometimes,” he said and just shook his head sadly, like it was some great hardship.

Aimee stood and stretched, her shirt riding up a bit to expose her stomach. She was pleased to see Dean's eyes slide down to appreciate the small glimpse of skin. “It's because I'm entertaining and I call you out on your bullshit.”

“You're not as cute as you think you are, Aims,” Seth called after her and watched her just wave and walk down the hall to get ready again. When he heard the bedroom door close, he glanced over at Dean, “Where do you think she's really going?”

“Do I look like her secretary? It's late, she's either going out to dinner or she's getting laid. Either way, she's over eighteen,” Dean said and leaned back against the couch. He really didn't like the second option but it wasn't like he had a fucking say in it. Maybe she was trying to get him out of her system, just like he'd been trying to do last week. 

“I just worry, Dean. Fuck, you didn't see her three days ago cause you were out doing... whatever. She came out in a tank top and these tiny fucking bikini bottoms. Her hips were covered in bruises,” he replied and glanced back to the hallway. “She was on her way out to the pool and I have to wonder, why the shirt? If someone grabbed her that fucking hard, what's the shirt hiding?”

“Who the fuck knows what's under there, besides a nice pair of tits anyway. Who knows, she could have gotten a tattoo,” Dean replied although he had to admit, he was curious now too. “If it was from rough sex she clearly enjoyed herself by the way she was talking. If she hadn't, she knows we'd put whatever dickhead who did it down hard.”

“I didn't even know she was seeing someone though,” Seth replied, purposefully ignoring Dean's comment about her tits. He didn't need the reminder on how well Aimee filled out her shirts, it was kind of hard not to notice as it was. 

“You're not going to be able to keep her locked in a box, Seth,” Dean said and kicked his feet up onto the table. He could understand the other man's protectiveness, he hadn't even known he had a sister until three years ago. Then again, he couldn't imagine how Seth would be if he'd grown up with her. Dean's best guess was there would have been a hell of a lot of fights where his friend beat her prospective boyfriends down if they so much as thought about touching her. 

“I know. I'm probably being ridiculous but you didn't meet the last asshole I found her with,” he replied and listened for any sounds that she might be coming out of her room.

Dean just waited silently for him to go on and when he didn't, he waved his hand, “Well? What happened?”

“I'm not even sure. As far as I knew, he was going out with her best friend and I'd see them hanging out a lot together but then he'd also be coming around here. I straight up asked her if her bestie knew what they were doing and she told me she did. Then she told me to butt out,” he replied in frustration. 

“Maybe they were in an open relationship. Or they liked threesomes,” Dean said and shrugged. He doubted the other man hadn't already thought of that but it was worth mentioning just in case.

“I still think it was more than that. Something about him just pissed me off, like he was bad news and something was going to happen,” Seth replied and pushed himself up off the couch. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer. “You want one?”

“I'm good, man,” Dean said and waited for him to come back to the couch, “So were you right? Did something happen?”

“I think so but whatever it was, she never talked about it. Her friend brought her home one day and she was just... different. More withdrawn, didn't want to talk to anyone but her friend. She stayed here for two days after and Aimee rarely came out of her room,” Seth said and took a long pull of his beer. “When Aimee finally did start talking to me, she told me I was right about the guy being a dirtbag and that he wouldn't be coming around anymore.”

“The friend still with him?” he asked after a moment. He wasn't going to ask if Seth had tried to find out what happened, not when he knew how concerned he was with Aimee's every move. But he had to agree with the man, instinct told him that something bad had gone down even if he didn't know what it was. Then again open relationships, which is what it sounded like this was, rarely worked out to begin with. 

“No, she broke up with him soon after whatever it was that happened. He showed up here one day banging on the door demanding to talk to Aimee. Said it was her fault they'd broken up,” Seth replied with a frown. “Aimee didn't want to talk to him so I told him to get the fuck off the property.”

“He stop comin' around after that?” he asked and tilted his head when he heard a bedroom door open but when Aimee didn't come down the hallway he looked at Seth again.

“Wouldn't you? Told him if he showed up here again, I'd put his head through the sidewalk and he'd be sucking his meals through a straw for the foreseeable future,” Seth said and looked down the hallway too. “Thought she was coming out?”

Dean just turned to look down the hallway again. The light spilling into the hallway indicated her bedroom door was open but there wasn't any sign of her. “Maybe she changed her mind?” 

The sounds of a car starting out front had both of them looking at each other in confusion for a moment before Seth was up and off the couch, heading towards the front door. He opened it just to see Aimee pulling out of the driveway. He just stared when she waved, laughing at him as she drove away. When Seth went back into the room, he scowled at the other man's amused look, “Don't even start.”

“She gave you the slip, didn't she?” Dean asked and started laughing when Seth threw himself back down on the couch. 

“Pretty sure she waved and gave me the finger,” Seth muttered, his expression turning to one of exasperation. “What'd she do, go through the fucking window?”

“Looks that way. But since she didn't want you to see her, I guarantee you this ain't some visit with a friend. She's going out to get laid,” Dean replied and finished off his soda. He checked the time and noted it was almost time for him to go too. Since it wasn't a suit and tie event, there was no need to dress up tonight.

“That chastity belt is looking better and better. I'll just have to keep my eyes closed putting the damned thing on her,” he replied and then eyed Dean. “Where are you off to tonight?”

“I'm getting laid too,” Dean said and winked at the man. “Looks like you're on your own for the night.”

“Fuck. Well, I guess it means more popcorn for me and... at least I know you're not the one Aimee's fucking,” he said and sighed. “This blows.”

“Well, I'd offer to let you come with me but I'm not interested in sharing this one,” Dean said and went to grab his jacket off the table.

Seth just looked at him in surprise. They'd shared a girl more than once, so for Dean to get possessive like this, “That good?”

“The first time I came, I thought she'd sucked my soul out through my cock. The second time I came was damned near a religious experience,” Dean replied and shrugged his jacket on. “We have another session tonight like that and I'm going to start trying to convince her to make this a regular thing whenever we're in town.”

Seth just stared at him for a moment. “Does she have a sister? How about a friend?”

“Bye, Seth,” Dean replied and laughed, making his way towards the door. He ignored his friend calling out, 'No, really? Does she have a sister?' behind him and stepped outside. Maybe Aimee was on to something, Seth really did need to get laid but he wasn't playing wingman tonight. Instead he jumped in his car and took off, taking the now familiar route to the club. He hadn't even seen Reina yet and already his cock was half hard, twitching with anticipation.

When he finally pulled into the parking lot, he noted there were only about half as many cars there as there had been the week before. He didn't mind, it provided a much more intimate setting. Looking around, he wondered if Reina was there yet before deciding there was only one way to find out. 'Well, she said she'd be waiting.'

Dean thought about putting the mask on again but eventually he decided there really wasn't a point. She knew who the hell he was, even if he didn't know her identity. Now whether she actually knew him or had just somehow recognized him was the question. It was rather difficult for him to go incognito, given how his build and his voice were rather distinctive. 

Throwing caution to the wind, he got out of the car and strode into the building, flashing security his membership card and then slipped through the doors that led to the main room. His gaze found her in an instant and the sight of her was like a punch to the gut. She looked positively delectable standing there in the little, red dress that she wore. The top cupped her breasts perfectly, pushing them up and displaying cleavage he'd love to slip his cock in. Maybe giving her a pearl necklace was in his future but for now, his gaze traveled downward, seeing how the dress hugged her tiny waist and then flared out over her hips to end just a few inches past her ass. It may not have been as revealing as what she'd worn the week before, but fuck if he wasn't ready to throw her down on the bed and taste her again.

Dean walked to her, his gait predatory as he sized her up. There was another man speaking to her and while she wore an expression of polite interest, he could tell she wasn't going to give the man what he was hoping for. When he reached her, he ignored the other Dom and tilted her head up to press a lingering kiss to her lips, “Hello, kitten. I'm so fuckin' glad you decided to come tonight.”

“As I told you before, Jon, I hope to come many times tonight,” Aimee replied and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. They weren't in scene yet so she hoped he didn't mind the casual touching. When he leaned into her hand, she knew she'd made the right choice. “I see you decided not to wear your mask.”

“Didn't see the point when you already know who I am,” he replied and smirked when she looked at him in surprise, “Heard you outside, Reina.”

“Then you know you received an Exceeds Expectations on your practical,” she quipped, knowing that he was a closeted Harry Potter fan. 

“Let's go for an O this time,” he replied and leaned in to kiss her again, his lips brushing softly against hers. The Dom who'd been trying to lure her in finally took the hint and went to look elsewhere which suited him just fine. “So are you going to tell me whether you recognized me or is this more personal knowledge?”

“First, do you still want me to call you Jon or would you prefer Dean?” she asked quietly and rested her hands lightly on his chest.

“Jon, for as long as we're coming here. You wanted to keep our personal lives separate, it'll make it easier this way,” he said quietly and took her hand, leading her over towards one of the couches and sat down. “Sit on my lap, kitten. We'll head to the room when we're done talking.”

Aimee moved then, resting one knee on the couch next to his hip and then straddled his lap. Their bodies were pressed tightly together but neither of them minded. “As to whether I know you or recognized you, I think I'll leave you guessing, Jon.”

“You like to be mysterious then,” he murmured, his hands sliding down to her hips and then hissed when she rolled them against him. “And you like to tease.”

“I like to call it building the anticipation but if that's what you'd prefer to call it, we can settle for teasing,” she replied and rolled her hips again, this time with his hands guiding her movements. He was already so hard beneath her she was tempted to ask if they could go to the room now.

“You've got a mouth on you, you know that, kitten? Maybe I should have called you Sassy,” he said and slid his hands down to the edge of her skirt, slowly pushing it up. “Red lace. I hope you know you're losing them too.”

“Do I want to know what you did with the last pair?” Aimee asked and arched into his hand when he cupped her sex through the thin lace, applying just a bit of pressure.

“I don't know, do you?” he asked and slid his fingers lightly against the fabric. He could already feel how wet she was, the material growing damp beneath his fingertips. “They smell like you, you know?”

The comment had her breath quickening and she leaned in to press feather light kisses against his neck, enjoying the raps of his stubble against her lips. She'd thought she'd heard soft grunts and moans coming from his room in the dead of night, and she'd hoped that it was thoughts of her causing them. Now she knew and she was dripping just thinking about it. “Well now I feel cheated. All I had to get me through the nights where the memories. You smell incredible too, you know.”

“Maybe I'll have to give you something to take home with you then,” he replied and growled when he felt her hand slide up under his shirt. “Tell me how you touched yourself. What were you thinking of?”

“Honestly? The way you looked at me when you'd pinned me to the wall. Your eyes darkened and you looked like you were ready to devour me. The way you slid into me was so good, how it felt when you stretched me open... I dreamed about that the first night and came so hard it woke me up,” she admitted quietly and then pressed harder into his hand with a shiver when his fingers curled against her.

“Naughty, kitten. How much of a mess did you make?” he asked and finally slid his fingers into her lacy panties. For now, he only gave her one finger, using it to part her folds and then pressed it deeply into her. 

The intrusion was a welcome one and she tried to grind down on his hand. When his finger curled once, brushing against that spot deep within she moaned out his name. The second time he did it, she began lapping at his neck and lightly scraped her teeth against the skin just beneath his ear.

“Answer me, honey. How messy were you?” he rasped and gave her more of his throat. With her so close, he could hear the barely audible noises she made when he pressed in deeper.

“So messy. The sheets were soaked and I needed...” she trailed off and whined when he added a second finger.

Dean allowed her to remain silent for a moment as he worked his fingers deeper and by the time he was in her up to his knuckles, she was panting. “You needed what, sweetheart. Use your words.”

“I needed you in me but...” she gasped again and her hands tightened on his shoulders with the pleasure he was giving her. She couldn't tell him that having him there, at the house had been pure torture, knowing he was so close yet untouchable. “Had to try a toy.”

The thought of her fucking herself with a toy nearly had him undoing his pants and sliding into her, to show her that a toy could never measure up to having the real thing but he somehow held himself back. “And did it work? Were you able to get yourself off with it?”

“No,” she whispered and panted against his throat. “Wasn't thick enough... it wasn't you.”

“Damned right it wasn't. Only I can make you feel that fucking good,” he growled and pressed his thumb against her clit while pumping his fingers deeper. He knew she was close, just by the way she clenched around him. “You're ready to cum aren't you, Reina? Not even in the scene yet and you're ready to give me what I want.”

“Are you going to make me beg?” she panted and then cried out, her head falling back as the pressure increased within her, his fingers curling hard and making her vision whiten as she came without warning, soaking his fingers, her panties, and the jeans he was wearing. Immediately she started to stiffen but his arm wrapped around her, holding her closer, “I'm sorry, I...”

“Relax, like I said, we're not in a scene yet,” he murmured and then slowly slid his fingers from her tight pussy. He brought them to his mouth and began sucking them dry. She'd given him exactly what he wanted, a taste of her before they truly got started. “Now then... you want to tell me about the plug you've got in you?”

“You said you wanted to fuck me in the ass. I thought it'd help. Was I wrong?” she asked and risked a look up at him. The man's cock was even thicker than Steve's was and it felt like he'd been splitting her apart when he'd fucked her there. She'd felt she'd needed something more than just a finger or two to prepare herself for that. Of course, taking the initiative ran her the risk of his displeasure since he hadn't told her to do so.

Ordinarily Dean would have reprimanded her for being presumptuous, especially considering he'd wanted to be the one to watch her ass stretch to accommodate the plug he'd brought but seeing as she'd had a bad experience previously, he wasn't going to take her to task for it. “It's fine, kitten, this time. We'll see how tonight goes to determine whether you're to put one in before you come to the club next time. Now stand up and lift your skirt. I want to see how it looks on you.”

Aimee complied immediately, lifting herself off of his lap and then turning, she bent at the waist and slid her dress up around her hips while biting her lip, waiting to see if he approved. Warm hands slid over her cheeks, separating them and then smoothed down across her skin.

“Fuckin' beautiful, kitten,” Dean said and kept her bent over like that to admire her ass. He was pretty sure he'd seen that style of plug before and if he was right, well, it explained why her hole was stretched so tightly around it. “Go big or go home, baby? How long did it take you to work it in?”

“A while. I started practicing with a smaller one the day after,” she admitted quietly but remained where she was. A quick turn of her head revealed they had several people's attention and she had to admit, she kind of liked being on display like this. Dean's attention was solely on her and with her standing there like that, she was staking a claim on him. “Worked my way up to this one today but it was... hard.”

“I bet it was, kitten,” he replied and stroked his fingers through her wet folds again for a moment, making her shiver, “Before we go into that room, what are your expectations for the night. Do you want to stick with toys or are you up for more?”

“You promise it won't hurt?” she asked, her voice turning breathy.

“Last thing I want to do is hurt you like that, Reina,” he murmured and leaned in, brushing his lips against the curve of her ass, causing her to inhale shakily.

“Then I want to try... I want to feel what it's like to be fucked by you... in every way possible, sir,” she whispered so softly she wasn't sure that he'd heard her. It was only him standing and helping her back up that told her he had. 

“You can have me any way you want me,” he said and guided her towards the room he'd reserved. His gear had already been laid out, he'd paid extra for that service so he didn't have to take time away from his new toy. When they stepped into the room, he closed the door and turned to face her. “Strip, Reina. But only the dress. I want to get a good look at you before we go any further.”

Aimee reached up behind her neck, untying the straps that held the dress up and then slowly pushed the velvet cups away from her breasts. She dragged her fingers down against her nipples, causing them to harden. With the way his eyes darkened, she wondered if he was going to close the distance and draw one of the hardened peaks into his mouth but to her disappointment, he stayed right where he was. 

“Keep going,” he said, his voice turning raspy with need. He'd known her tits were perfect and he was eventually going to give in to the urge to slide his cock between them. Before she was finished tonight, she was going to be covered in his cum. He watched the dress slide down her legs to pool on the floor and he helped her to step out of it slowly. “Gonna have to be honest with you, kitten. I'm having trouble deciding where to start.”

“I'm yours to use, sir,” she replied and looked down at the floor, waiting for him to choose their activity. She heard him the moment he started to move although it wasn't towards her, at least not right away. A few moments later he was back and his hands were cupping her breasts, rolling and teasing her nipples. She wanted to moan with the sensation and press up into his hands but she held still. When he brought a nipple clamp into view, she braced herself for the pinch and sucked on her lower lip, breathing heavily. The second clamp quickly followed and when he gave a small tug on the chain, the feeling went straight to her pussy, making her clench her thighs together.

“Like that do you?” he asked, although he really didn't expect an answer. Pulling his shirt over his head, he tossed it over to a nearby chair. He touched her hips then and dragged her panties down her legs, helping her to step out of them and then gestured to the bed. “Lay face down, your ass hanging off the end.”

Aimee made her way to the bed and positioned herself just like he'd requested. Warm hands stroked down her back and then lower for a moment before disappearing again but only for a moment. It was then she felt something round being pressed into her pussy and she clenched down on it and his fingers for the brief moment they were in her. The faint click of a button reached her ears and she immediately arched her back, the vibrations of the toy inflicting its sweet torture. “Fuck!”

“Spread your legs, pet. Yeah, just like that,” he murmured and settled in behind her again. His fingers traced the length of her crack and then settled on the plug, putting just a bit of pressure on it and watching her body spasm around it. He'd been right, this was just what she needed to get over her fear of having someone in her ass. Gently he moved the plug, using what limited movement it allowed and watched her body stretching around it. “Gonna take it out here in a bit.”

This part was always uncomfortable for her but Aimee did as she was told. The toy was halfway out before she felt him sliding it back in, making her moan. He was fucking her with the toy and she buried her face against the mattress, her face burning when she realized she liked how it felt. The discomfort she expected to feel wasn't there, at least not yet and she all but whimpered when he finally slid it out of her.

“You took that so well, kitten, and now you're stretched out so nicely,” he murmured and ran his lips over her cheek. The plug had come out clean, just another sign his sub was perfect, attending to both of their needs. Her soft mewl of need had him leaning in and his tongue licked a stripe from her clit all the way to her gaping hole. The way she jerked told him he hadn't been expecting it but she wasn't pulling away. He took his time, licking and teasing to drive her wild and it wasn't long before she was pressing back against him. She was about to cum again, he was sure of it and soon enough she was begging him for permission, “Give it to me, kitten. Show me how much you like me tonguing your tight little ass.”

Aimee muffled the moan that escaped her by biting into the pillow and her fingers clawed at the bed. Sweat dampened her body, making the sheets stick to her skin as she gave into his demands, unable and unwilling to resist the attention he was lavishing on her. When he finally pulled away, she laughed weakly and tried to will any part of her body to do more than twitch. “Can I... fuck, can I keep you, sir?”

“The day you're willing to tell me your real name, we'll discuss it,” Dean said with a rasp and stood, his hand going to his belt and pulling it open. The pants followed next and he stepped out of them, leaving them laying on the floor. “I want you to scoot up, kitten. Middle of the bed, legs spread apart. Stay on your stomach.”

It took a moment to get her body to cooperate but eventually she'd placed herself right where he wanted her. The sound of a wrapper being torn reached her ears and she knew he was getting ready to take her but when he paused, she turned her head to see what he was doing. “Is something wrong, sir?”

“Fuck no, just admiring the view. I'm curious though, if you'd let me take a video of me fucking you,” he murmured and reached out, his hand skimming lightly along her calf. 

“Will you let me have a copy if I say yes, sir?” she asked in return and then bit her lip at the thought. She wanted to be able to see the way he looked when he was pressed in behind her, his muscles flexing with each snap of his hips.

Pleased that she wanted a copy as well, he moved about the room, turning the video cameras. There was one on each side of the room so he was guaranteed to capture every single detail of their encounter. He'd have to figure out how to edit it into one continuous video but fortunately he knew someone who was tech savvy enough to guide him through it. “You're the only one who'll ever get a copy of it besides myself.”

“Lights, camera, action, sir,” she quipped to him and heard his raspy chuckle behind her. Not long after, he was pressed against her back and lightly pumping his hips, his cock sliding against her pussy. She couldn't help but wiggle beneath him, wanting him to give her the one thing she'd needed since she'd last seen him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he'd taken his cock and pressed it against her ass, slowly increasing the pressure. The pain she'd been expecting was absent and she moaned low in her throat when he finally pushed inside. She moaned again and tried to arch up into him to get him to go even deeper. “Fuck...”

“Color?” Dean asked, holding himself perfectly still even though she was fucking up into him. He wanted to make damned sure she was ready to take him before he lost his head and started driving into her.

“Green, sir, so fucking green,” she whimpered and then clutched at the sheets when he slowly pressed deeper until he'd bottomed out within her. This was sure to become one of her new favorite past times but only if he was the one fucking her. His movements were slow at first but gradually she needed more. She'd seen the ferocity he held deep within him the first time he'd fucked her and she wanted to feel it again, “Please, sir, need you. Need you harder, need to cum. Please make me cum!”

“You're taking my cock so good, kitten. Got it so deep in your ass I'm gonna lose it in you. You'd like that wouldn't you, knowing I'm gonna spend the next week wishing I had you on your knees. Put you face down, ass up. Expose you to the whole room and make them watch knowing I'm the only one who gets to touch you,” he growled and then levered himself up on his hands. The snap of his hips was hard, driving her into the bed but her moans just intensified and soon the harsh slap of his skin against hers filled the room. He moved a knee, planting it up beside her hip and rolled his hips, grinding in even deeper, making her cry out for him. “I'm the only one who can make you feel like this!”

“Don't want anyone else... You're the only one, sir. Please, please I need to cum,” she cried out and then the toy inside her shifted, the vibrations doubling in intensity. She tried holding back but it was impossible and she came, crying out for him again, her pussy clenching around the toy. She wasn't even finished with her first orgasm when he was pulling her to her knees and shoving her head down against the bed, pinning her there by the back of her neck. His thrusts became rougher, more aggressive and he went deeper than she thought was even possible. “So deep... so deep in my ass. Please... please, sir!”

Dean couldn't get enough of her like this, spread wide and wrapped around his cock tightly. He stared, watching his cock sliding deep into her ass and she took it all, every thick inch of it. When she started to come a second time, he fucked her through it and then pulled out harshly, ripping the condom off only moments before he came all over her gaping hole. He licked his lips, watching as it dripped down to her pussy, sliding wetly over her lips and he couldn't resist rubbing it into her.

Slowly Aimee sank back down to the bed with a soft moan and looked over when he laid down next to her. “I don't know how you do it, but fuck... sir, I...”

“It wasn't what you expected,” he said, instinctively knowing what she was trying to say. His fingers slid down her spine and she arched into his touch. “So you'd be willing to do it again?”

“Only if it's with you, sir,” she murmured softly, her eyes nearly sliding shut. She wasn't sure what he would want to do next, but he was already moving and then she felt the toy sliding from her body. With the loss of that and his cock, she felt incredibly empty. 

“Good answer, kitten,” he replied and then helped her to move when she tried to roll onto her side. Once she was settled, he traced a finger along the edge of the mask. Recognition was teasing just out of reach. Her eyes looked so familiar and yet the rest of her face... it was frustrating. It had to be the make up. With being this close he could see the expertly done strokes that threw him off the scent. Even her voice was familiar but somehow the pitch was off just enough. The mystery was going to drive him mad. 

“Penny for your thoughts, sir?” she asked quietly, although she could guess. There was an intense look of concentration on his face, one she was very familiar with. He was trying to puzzle her out. 

“It's not important,” he said with a shake of his head and slowly sat up. She'd requested anonymity for a reason and he didn't want to scare her off by pushing too hard, too fast. He reached out, tracing his fingers down her collarbone and then to her nipple, carefully removing the clamp and listening to her soft whimper as the blood rushed back to it. He repeated the process with the other and then dipped his head down, lavishing attention on each one with his tongue.

Aimee knew he was evading but she also knew it was for both of their sakes. Perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea after all but fuck, she no longer knew what to do. She wanted him, she wanted him so badly she could taste him. She fucking dreamed of him. It had only been a week and every time she looked over at him she had to fight the urge to walk over and touch him. What cut the worst was that he'd never shown an ounce of interest in her before this and that made her eyes wet with tears. Here, in this room she was free to belong to him. She was desirable. He'd told her he craved her. But outside of the room, free of the leather and velvet, free of the need to dominate and be dominated, she wasn't enough to catch his attention. And wasn't that just a bitch?

There was a shift in the room, Dean's instincts telling him that something had changed and he looked up at Aimee to see that a tear had escaped from under her mask. Sitting up, he reached for her then and tucked her in against his chest. Was she in pain from the clamps? He hadn't thought he'd put them on too tight. Or was it just an emotional release that some subs went through during the middle of the scene? Perhaps it was something else all together, but he wouldn't have any way of knowing unless he asked. “Color, sweetheart?”

“Yellow,” she whispered and then curled into him, trembling. She was at a loss, with no idea what the fuck she was going to say to him. Her breathing hitched and she bit back the sob that wanted to escape.

Dean wanted to curse but he wasn't going to give her the impression he was angry with her. Instead he wrapped himself around her, holding her closer. He could get to the bottom of this in a little bit, for now he needed to take care of her. “Shhh... you're okay, Reina. Just relax for a few minutes and breathe. You're not in trouble.” 

“I am though, I am. I'm so fucking stupid,” she whispered and closed her eyes against the hot burn of tears against her face. Why couldn't she have just gone with it, just enjoyed it for one night. Why did she have to want more from him? She wondered what the fuck was wrong with her. Why couldn't she be like other people having a one night stand?

“You're going to have to help me out here, Reina. Why do you think you're stupid?” he asked, his mind racing over the last few minutes to see what changed? Was this because he hadn't answered her? Perceived it as a lack of trust? He didn't think so but he wasn't going to make assumptions. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, not at all unless you count you just being you as wrong,” she said and swallowed hard. The way he held her closer made her wish she could relax but she couldn't help but feel this was going to all come crashing down on her head. “Why do you have to be everything I've ever wanted?”

That wasn't what Dean had expected her to say. Sure, he wasn't sure what he'd thought would be coming out of her mouth but it certainly wasn't that. He took a deep breath and carded his fingers through her hair gently while he settled on what he wanted to say to her. “I already told you sweetheart, if you want to make this a more permanent thing we can talk it over. You know what has to happen for that though.”

“That's just it. If I tell you, you're going to fucking hate me and I can't... I just can't,” she whispered and tried to wipe her eyes, slipping her fingers carefully under her mask. It was a futile effort though, more tears followed in their wake. “I didn't come here expecting you and... but then you... you've never even looked at me like that before! It's different here and out there... you just don't want me. Why did you... I shouldn't have... Oh God, I'm so sorry.”

“So I do know you then,” Dean murmured softly into her hair, though his hand never stopped moving. Clearly her identity was enough to fucking devastate her in this particular situation so it meant that it was someone he knew rather well. That could narrow it down to a short list of people. He was beginning to have his suspicions though but before he could voice it, the door slammed open and a young woman in her early twenties stood in the doorway panting. He didn't know who she was, nor did he care. “Turn your ass around and walk back out of here.”

“What... what's wrong??” Aimee asked, looking up at her friend in concern. For her to interrupt a scene it had to be something serious. 

Jaime took one look at Aimee, noticing the mask and it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize why. She might not have ever met Dean, but she knew he'd been staying at her house. With the expert makeup job that Jaime herself had helped the other woman to perfect, it was clear as day that Dean did not know who Aimee was. But that was only secondary to the problem they had right now. She'd come in to work her shift and saw that Aimee's name was on the list of sign ins and then, Steve had come storming into the club. 

“Reina, Steve's here and he's looking for you,” she said before Dean could tell her to leave again. “I guess Fay told him you signed in”

“What the hell is she doing telling anyone when I'm here?” Aimee stared at Jaime in horror. The man couldn't get it through his head that she wasn't the one responsible for the breakup between him and Jaime. He'd shown up at the house twice. The first time Seth had ran him off and the second she'd had to show him she was calling the cops. Seth was unaware of the second visit and that's how she wanted it to stay.

“He keeps running his mouth about what happened. Twisted it to make it sound like it was your fault. I told her the asshole is lying but you know how she is,” she replied and then looked over her shoulder, stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. She looked over at Dean then who was now getting off the bed. “Sorry to interrupt but this was important.”

“She believes anything she says because she thinks a Dom can do no wrong,” Aimee muttered bitterly and quickly made her way over to her dress. She had to get out of here. Between what was happening before and now this with Steve, her nerves were fucking shot. She turned to look at Dean and swallowed hard. He looked furious and she couldn't blame him. Her arms wrapped around her body as she shrank into herself, “I'm sorry, Jon. This isn't how I wanted this to go. If you don't want...”

“If you finish that sentence by saying “if I don't want to see you again, you understand”, I'm going to paddle your ass the next time I see you,” Dean replied and stepped up to her, pulling her in against his chest. He could feel her shaking and every instinct in him screamed that he shouldn't be letting her go. It was his role to care for her and he was about to let her go when she was an emotional wreck. 

“When do you want to meet again?” she whispered softly and put her arms around him before resting her head on his chest. She walked with him when he moved backward to sit on the bed and just held her there. She could see Jaime watching curiously and knew they were due for a long conversation at some point which was sure to be awkward. She hadn't even told her best friend what she'd done.

“We need to finish our previous conversation and get this out in the open. I've got your email, you've got mine now too. Figure out what you're wanting to do and then message me, alright? You're not gonna run from this. You want it to be permanent? Time to buck up and lay your cards on the table, sweetheart,” he replied softly. He was only allowing this strategic retreat for now because it was what she needed. If it weren't for that, he'd be sitting her ass down and demanding the big reveal so they could get it out of the way.

“Tonight then... I'll message you tonight,” she whispered and then touched his cheeks with gentle fingertips. If things were about to go tits up, she needed something from him, one final taste to remember him by before it all went to hell. Her voice broke when she spoke again. “Can you... will you kiss me please, Dean.”

“This isn't goodbye,” he whispered softly but covered her mouth with his. He tried to pour the conviction he felt into that kiss, even as her tears landed against his skin and he held her tighter. No, this wasn't a goodbye. He'd heard the way she'd said his name and her identity all but clicked into place. He was positive he knew who she was and if he was right, shit would be hitting the fan but he'd wait for her to confirm it.

“I'll be thinking about you,” she whispered and then backed away from him slowly. There was nothing left to say, at least not right now. She started to turn from him then only to feel soft leather against her skin and his smell surrounded her. Soft lips brushed against her ear and she trembled.

“I told you I was going to send you home with something,” Dean whispered softly into her ear and then let her go. 

“Thank you, Dean,” she murmured, feeling his hands sliding from her shoulders.

Dean just nodded and looked over to Jaime sternly, “She doesn't need to be driving right now. I'm trusting you to make sure she gets home safe.”

“I've already cleared it with my boss,” she replied and then pulled the door open for her best friend.

Quickly Aimee wrapped herself in the jacket and then followed Jaime out of the room. They took the back way out, bypassing the main lobby and slipped out a side door into the parking lot. Once they got to the car, she climbed in the passenger seat, handed Jaime her keys and took her mask off. She curled up, watching the doorway and bit her lip the moment she saw Dean step outside, holding his shirt in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He wasn't looking their way though and nothing more was said until they'd pulled out of the parking lot.

“So... you care to tell me how you came to the decision you needed to fuck your brother's best friend?” Jaime asked softly, without a hint of judgment in her voice.

“Remember the man I told you I hooked up with at the party?” she asked and then took a deep breath when Jaime nodded, “It was Dean. I recognized him right away and tried to stay out of his line of sight but he was... persistent.”

“He was the one who fucked you stupid?” Jaime exclaimed and turned to look at her friend in disbelief before a smile tugged at her lips, “Damn, get it, girl. But seriously, him?”

“Him,” she agreed and pressed her face against the jacket, breathing in his scent. “He was... everything I thought he'd be and more. He took care of me and it was so nice... when he asked if I wanted to see him again, I couldn't say no.”

“Well, you could have but if his dick is that damned good,” Jaime said and shook her head in amazement, “Guess he's more than just eye candy then. So what did you two do this time, you'll have to forgive me but you looked like shit before I'd barged into the room.”

“I was upset because I realized the only time he's ever going to want me is in that room. Out here, I'm Seth's little sister, nothing more, nothing less,” she replied and laid her head back against the headrest. 

“Aims... I don't think he's going to bail when he realizes who you are. In fact, I'm pretty sure he already knows. I may as well have seen the light bulb appear over that pretty head of his while you were freaking out,” Jaime said softly and saw Aimee lift her head to stare at her, “And the man still gave you his jacket and ordered me to drive you home. He's not even my freaking Dom and he did that... eye thing. The obey or I'll tie you to the cross and whip your ass, look.”

As much as she wanted to believe it, Aimee was sure that Jaime was imagining things and sighed, “If he realized, he was doing it because of Seth. Not because of me.”

“Don't believe me then. Bury your head in the sand and let him go. There will be women lining up to take your place,” Jaime replied and gave Aimee a small smile when she scowled over at her. “Hey, it's your choice. If you're not going to fight for him then you need to be prepared to let him go. And it's going to be a fight, honey. He still has to work with that chucklehead you call a brother.”

“God, don't remind me. Seth's going to go ape shit,” Aimee groaned and closed her eyes. “He was talking about putting a chastity belt on me today so I'd stay pure for my wedding day.”

“Poor, sweet, naive Sethie. If only he knew,” Jaime said quietly and shook her head. The things her and Aimee had gotten up to would have turned his hair white. “I think the purity ship has sailed long ago. So what did your gorgeous new Dom do to you today? Musta been good if you were crying over the thought of losing it.”

“Um... he fucked me. In the ass,” she said, her eyes closing as she focused on the memory of what he'd done to her and how pleasurable it was. That one action made her completely miss Jaime's look of disbelief.

“Wait, back the fuck up. You swore off anal after King Fuckwit,” Jaime said and looked over at her. A horn sounded nearby and she cursed, stopping the car from drifting into another lane. “What the hell did he do that got you to try it?”

“He gave me a choice and we played some. I was curious so I used some toys first so when I went in today, I was ready and he still didn't drive in. At least not with his cock but holy fuck the things that man can do with his mouth,” she breathed out softly. “I don't think I've ever cum so hard so then when he told me to climb up on the bed... god it felt so good.”

“Dean Ambrose, King of the Ring and Rimming. Holy shit, I never would have guessed,” Jaime replied, whistling lowly. If the man was willing to do all that, it was no wonder Aimee was in knots about revealing her identity, “He's sounding too perfect so far. Have you taken a punishment from him yet?”

“Ten swats with the paddle. Perfect control, didn't go out of his way to hurt me. Frequently checked in with my colors and stopped when I used yellow today. No hesitation,” she said softly and stared out at the road, their exit was coming up shortly.

“Is there anything wrong with this guy?” Jaime asked and pulled onto the off ramp. “Cause seriously, sign me the fuck up for one just like him.”

“He works with my brother, that's what's wrong with him,” Aimee reminded her, “And before the club he hadn't even eye fucked me once.”

“Well, just remember if he didn't work with Seth, you wouldn't have met him so you'd never have gotten to experience his dick,” she replied and stopped at the light. “Seems like a good trade off to me.”

“You might have a point,” she replied and then groaned, “What the hell am I going to say to him, Jaime? Even if he does figure out it's me, what am I supposed to do? Walk up to him and go Hey, wanna fuck?”

“Well it is rather blunt. If you do that, please do it in front of Seth. Oh, and wait until I'm there so I can watch his reaction,” Jaime laughed and turned down a side road.

Aimee just turned to give her friend a bemused look, “I choose to live, thanks.”

“With or without the chastity belt?” Jaime giggled and then continued, ignoring the murderous glare, “You could not say anything at all. Just leave the jacket on his bed, he'd know then.”

“I think right now I might need it more than he does,” Aimee shook her head and tucked the jacket in tighter around her. His scent and the warmth of the jacket was the only damned thing keeping her from losing it right now.

Jaime just reached over and plucked the mask she'd been wearing up off the console and waved it for a moment, “So use this. Same principle. If he comes to talk to you, one of two things will happen. Either he'll tell you he's still interested or he'll yell at you. If he's going to yell at you, it won't matter what you do to let him know. If he ignores it, you know he isn't interested.”

“Maybe,” she replied and took the mask from her. They pulled up into the driveway then and she was relieved to see that Dean's car was still missing. With the way he drove, there was every possibility he could have beaten them there even with his smoke break. She had to wonder if Jaime was right. Maybe he did know and he was giving her a chance to get home first.

Jaime parked the car and then looked at her friend with a soft expression, “You need to figure it out soon. I don't think he's going to be gone all night.”

“You're right. If I don't get it over with I'm going to give myself a panic attack,” she murmured and got out of the car, closing the door as quietly as she could. The house appeared to be dark and she didn't want to wake Seth up. Having to explain to him just why she was wearing Dean's jacket was a complication she wanted to avoid.

Together they made their way to the front door and unlocked it, opening it slowly so it didn't squeak and shut it just as quietly. Jaime took the lead, making her way into the living room when she stopped up short. She turned then, covering Aimee's eyes. “Don't look. For the love of God, don't look.”

“What are you talking about,” she whispered and yanked Jaime's hands down. Her mouth opened and closed silently and she whirled around to face the wall. On the television, there was a porno playing and Seth was on the couch, fast asleep with his head resting back and his mouth open. Empty beer bottles sat on the table in front of him but it was the way his pants were wide open that told the tale of woe. Her brother, the one who'd given her so much grief about having sex was passed out on the couch with his still hard dick in his hand. Aimee was convinced she was going to be scarred for life.

“I'm... actually impressed,” Jaime said and tilted her head to take the view in. If one discounted the snoring, it wasn't a bad scene. When Aimee smacked her arm she hissed, “What? I can look, he's not my brother!”

“No! I do not need images of you fucking my brother and now I've seen both of you naked. Or mostly naked,” Aimee replied and put her hand up to the side of her face to block the view as she stalked through the room and only dropped it once she'd entered the hallway.

Silently Jaime followed her, occasionally casting glances over her shoulder until she was too far away to see anything and then followed Aimee into her room. “Have you decided what you're going to do?”

“I think... the mask,” she murmured and then crossed the hallway, going into Dean's room. She felt like she was invading her personal space, but she wasn't going to linger. Carefully she lay the mask on his pillow, making sure the feathers were spread out properly and not crushed before she turned and went back into her own room. 

Reluctantly she took his jacket off, laying it on her bed and stripped down out of her dress, tossing it into the hamper. The shoes were kicked off over into a corner and she walked into the bathroom. The makeup had served its purpose and it was time for it to come off.

Silently Jaime followed her, not bothered by her nudity in the least. While her friend removed her makeup, she was tracing her fingertips along the bruises that Dean had left against her skin. Fingerprints marked her hips and thighs, as well as a few on her shoulder. She winced at the still healing bite mark there, but she knew that Aimee sometimes enjoyed that sort of thing. “It's a miracle he hasn't seen these before now.”

“I've been careful and kept a shirt on,” she replied and scrubbed harder. She'd been thanking the gods that it was waterproof earlier, otherwise she would have looked a mess but it was a bitch to get off. It took a few minutes but eventually she was back to her usual self. For a few moments she debated taking a shower, because he'd made a complete mess out of her but at the same time, she smelled like him. She could still feel the echoes of his touch on her skin and she wanted to keep that feeling for as long as possible. So she went to her closet and pulled an old wrestling shirt on before going on the hunt for a pair of panties. 

Jaime watched her move around the room like she was in a trance and finally she'd had enough. When Aimee passed by her again she set the jacket carefully on her shoulders and then helped her onto the bed. When she saw the uncertainty and the heartbreak in her eyes, Jaime knew that she had to do something more to help her. Silently she curled up behind her best friend and held her while she cried. It wasn't much but it was all she could do to protect her friend from the storm that was surely coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean wasn't surprised to see car parked in the driveway when he pulled up. When he walked past it, he laid his hand on the hood and nodded when he felt that it was still warm. That fell in line with the timeline he'd worked up in his head, he'd only waited about ten minutes after she left before he followed as well and then he'd proceeded to circle around the block a few times for good measure. He wanted, no, needed to see her. The problem was, she needed time to pull herself together and he was determined to give her that. He'd just have to wait and see where they went from here.

Even though the house was dark, he didn't bother to enter the house quietly. The door shut behind him and he locked it before he walked into the living room and groaned. He walked up to Seth and pushed the back of his head forward, “Wake up, asshole.”

Seth snorted himself awake and then looked around blearily, “What time is it?”

“It's time to put your dick away and go to bed. That's what time it is,” Dean said, staring at him and then nodded to Seth's dick which still had a hand trying to strangle it.

For a moment Seth said nothing and just blinked at himself before he slowly pulled his hand away, “Let's face it. This isn't the worst thing you've seen me do.”

“Well, congratulations, Whiskey Dick. Your sister got home before I did so she saw it too,” he pointed out helpfully and watched Seth scramble to cover himself up. As if that was going to help matters now.

“No fucking way, it's only...” he trailed off to check his phone and then cursed when he saw how late it was. “Fuck, please tell me you're joking.”

“Nope,” Dean said helpfully. “Her car is in the driveway, still hot so she definitely got a view of... all that.”

“Maybe she didn't see anything,” Seth muttered but he knew it was highly unlikely she missed the show he'd inadvertently put on.

“You were holding on it like you'd just slid down a greased flagpole. If the door were open the whole fuckin' world would have seen it,” Dean replied and then watched Seth cover his face with his hands. “Dude... wash them first.”

“Oh fuck you, I'm going to bed,” Seth muttered, turning the video off and he got up, stalking to his bedroom.

Snickering, Dean watched him go and then called out to him, “I expect the couch to be free of cum stains before I get up in the morning!”

Seth just gave him the finger and disappeared into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

Shaking his head, Dean moved about the room and picked up the empty beer bottles, dumping them in the recycling and then slowly made his way towards his room. Turning towards Aimee's room, he paused seeing that the door was closed and he sighed softly. He was tempted to check in on her but until she gave him the sign that she wanted to talk, he'd respect her need for space. 

When he walked into his room and flipped the light on, he sucked in a soft breath. The sign he'd been looking for lay innocently on his pillow. It was the confirmation he'd been looking for and he moved towards it, sitting down hard on the bed. He picked up the delicate mask and ran his fingers over it. He'd suspected, oh god had he been suspecting but now that he knew... he had to make a decision now what he was going to do about it.

He wanted her, there was no doubt about that. Seth though, Seth was going to be a massive problem. Before he'd come to visit for the first time, the other man had point blank told him not to look at her. Not to think about her. And damned sure not to touch her. Well, he'd done his best but now he'd broken all three of those commandments and he didn't want to stop. Then there was the issue of him trying to follow Seth's wishes had hurt Aimee. It'd hurt her to the point where she thought he'd hate her now. The very thought was intolerable.

Holding the mask in one hand, he left his room and crossed the hallway to Aimee's. He didn't bother to knock on the door; he didn't want to give Seth any idea of what was going on just yet. Instead he pushed it open, silently thanking his luck that it wasn't locked. His gaze settled on Aimee and the way Jaime was wrapped around her, the hand holding the mask rising in explanation before he looked at Jaime. “I need to talk to her, get out.”

“You were right, sweetie. He is hot when he's forceful,” Jaime said and pressed a kiss to her temple. She pulled away from Aimee slowly and then made her way across the room, stopping only when she was even with Dean. She looked at him silently for a moment, her lips pursed before she spoke, “If you hurt her, I promise you they'll never find the body. And you can believe that.”

Dean just arched a brow at her, looking down at the little five foot nothing woman who had just threatened him. He would have laughed if the situation weren't so serious. “Dunno where you live but if you need a place to crash, you can use the couch.”

“Dude, you do know what was happening on that couch when we got home right?” Jaime said and arched a brow at him in return.

“You're right. Take my bed, I won't be needing it tonight,” Dean replied and then lightly pushed her out the door, shutting and locking it behind her.

“Is that any cleaner than the couch?” she hissed through the door.

“Probably not. Sucks to be you,” he replied and then walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge next to Aimee, “Are you ready to talk?”

Aimee looked up at him with red rimmed eyes and licked her dry lips, “Are you mad at me?”

“I'm mad at a lot of things but you're not on that list,” he replied softly and then settled in closer to her. “We got interrupted earlier and I wasn't done holding you yet. Is there anything we can do to fix that?”

“Didn't think you'd want anything to do with me after this,” she replied softly and slid into his arms. Her fingers splayed over his shirt and then slid beneath it, needing the skin on skin contact for the moment. 

“It was never a matter of not being interested in you, kitten. It was more that I got the shovel talk before I ever came here. There was a list of rules for being allowed in this house and I'm breaking two of them right now,” he said softly and then made her look at him to press a kiss to her forehead, “Three now.”

“Do you always let Seth tell you what to do?” she asked after a moment. She wasn't sure if she was more disappointed in Dean for allowing her brother to be a dictator or pissed that Seth had had the audacity.

“When it came to you I did,” he replied and held her gaze. He could see the indignation in her eyes and he welcomed it. It was better than the hurt that had been there. “Not anymore.”

Aimee swallowed hard and reached up to touch his chest with a trembling hand, “What does this mean for us then?”

“It means if you wanted me to, I'd ask if you wanted to be collared right fucking now, kitten,” he replied roughly and took her hand in his to stop the shaking.

“You move fast, don't you Mr. Ambrose,” she said, trying to lighten the mood just a bit with teasing.

“I don't see it as fast. We've known each other for how long? Couple of years now? We've lived in each other's back pockets every time I've ended up suspended or injured. You know how I like my coffee in the morning. You know my schedule as well as I do. You know I prefer to take my showers in the morning after my run and in the evenings. Don't think I didn't know it was you making sure fresh towels were put in the bathroom each time, cause Seth couldn't be fucking bothered.”

He waited, seeing the blush that stained her cheeks for the moment before continuing, “I also know that you prefer chocolate chip pancakes to French toast. I know that your favorite song to sing in the shower is Florence + The Machine's No Light, No Light and you do it just as good as she does. I know your ideal day is to go out hiking in the woods with your camera and then not coming in until you've seen the sunset.”

“You've been paying attention,” she whispered, finally giving him a smile that he returned easily.

“I could go on if you'd like. Point is, we know each other, sweetheart. About the only thing we didn't know was about our kinks and I think we've gotten that out of the way. If you're not ready, I can accept that but eventually, that's gonna be the end game, Aimee. If you want it, anyway,” he murmured and then leaned down to brush his lips over hers. 

“That was why I said yellow earlier. It struck me that I wanted more and I'd never be able to have it. It felt like I'd just carved my own heart out,” she said and closed her eyes when he kissed her again.

“Well now I'm offering it to you,” Dean whispered against her lips and was pleased when her answer was to press up into him. He slipped his hand beneath her shirt, lightly stroking at her waist. Each touch reaffirmed the connection they'd established at the club and he was determined to prove to her he'd meant every word he'd said. The fallout in the morning was likely to be terrible but in that moment, it seemed so far away. 

When the kiss finally broke, she looked up at him and cupped his cheek, fingers stroking slowly against the stubble growing there. Her touch was feather light and gentle but there was no questioning her feelings in that moment, “I want to be yours, Dean. Collar or no collar, as long as I belong to you I'm going to be happy.”

“I suppose the next step is to work out what we want from this relationship,” Dean said quietly and moved his hand just a bit higher so that his fingers skimmed the underside of her breast. “What do you need from me, darlin'?”

“You, as you are now when we're in private. You as you were in the club when we're in a scene... Really, just you,” she said softly and was rewarded with a kiss that stole her breath away and then when it broke, she licked her lips, “I don't want you to change, Dean. I just want you.”

“I think I can work with that,” he murmured and then shifted his weight so he was laying on top of her, his hips cradled between her thighs. A soft moan escaped her then and he leaned in to nibble on her ear. “Better be quiet, darlin', don't want to wake the troll up.”

“Damned right we don't. He's been enough of a cock block,” she whispered softly and then slid her hands under his shirt, stroking his back and then dipped lower, sliding her fingers beneath the waistband of his jeans to grab his ass. “Are we doing a scene? Don't want to get in trouble the first day I can call myself yours.”

“No scene right now, Aimee. Don't get me wrong, I'll never object to playing with you but I'd also like it to be just us. No expectations,” he murmured and then ground his hips in against her a second time. “I'm so tempted to fuck you here and now...”

“Then what's stopping you?” she asked and wrapped her legs around his hips. She wondered if he'd realized yet she never bothered putting on another pair of panties.

“I like hearing you moan my name. I love the little noises you make when I slide my cock into you the first time,” he whispered and then rocked against her again. “I love it when you beg me for more, to push you harder. But I don't think I can do that tonight... not without waking him up. Can you be quiet for me, baby, if we go nice and slow?”

“Can you even do slow?” she asked in return and moaned softly when he rubbed against her clit just right. “You're all fire... sensuous heat. You burn me to embers and I love every fucking minute of it.”

“Trust me, baby, I can do slow... hard... and deep,” he murmured and then pushed her shirt up higher, only to lick his lips when he saw she was bare beneath. “You still wet for me, baby? Or do I need to spread you open wide and tongue that pretty pussy of yours?”

“Decisions, decisions,” she murmured and then felts herself being lifted up just enough that the shirt slid over the top of her head.

Despite the fact that he hadn't been given an answer, Dean was on the move. He needed to taste her again, he needed to watch her expression when she fell apart beneath him. Gentle hands push her thighs further apart and he slid his tongue between her folds slowly, her essence dripping against his tongue. She tasted so sweet, he wanted to devour her, to feel her falling apart against his lips and tongue. The soft moan that left her told him he made the right choice and he eagerly slipped two fingers into her, pumping them slowly while his tongue focused on teasing her clit.

“Fuck, Dean!” she hissed, trying to keep her voice down but her back was arching and he's grabbed her hips, pulling her wet heat closer. Licking, sucking, she even felt a hint of teeth as he lightly nibbled at her pussy and she keened softly, covering her mouth with her hand in an effort to stifle the sounds from escaping her but it wasn't enough. Not when he'd curled his fingers as well, pressing hard against her g-spot and she came with a yell that was only partially muffled by her own hand. His fingers pulled free, only to be replaced by his tongue and he drove it in as deep as he can, fucking her with it. The burning need swelled within her, threatening to drown her with the desire he's forced upon her. She positively aches to be filled, so much so that it's painful.

The pleading tone she uses had Dean moving then, sitting up long enough that he can undo his pants and then they're kicked to the floor. He can find them in the morning, for now, his girl needed him. Once he was in reach, Aimee reached for him with desperation and he helds her body to his, feeling her trembling. “Shh... easy, baby. You'll get what you need.”

“Please, Dean, it hurts,” she whispered and rocked her hips up against his, sliding her pussy against his cock, tempting him. Just the feel of him against her wasn't enough and she got ready to beg him when he lifted himself up, gripped his cock and started to slide into her. Finally, finally, she's consumed by the feel of him sliding into her and she wasn't able to stop the soft moan that spilled from between her lips. There's a moment where she wondered if he was going to remain still, leaving her breathless and wanting but then he's moving. The slow, languid strokes he used were a stark contrast to how he'd fucked her before but she wasn't about to complain. The heat had built again, deeper this time and when she looked into his eyes, she could see he knew exactly what he was doing. He was teaching her that no matter how he took her, she was going to feel it and crave even more.

“That's it, baby, keep your eyes on me. Gonna make you feel so good,” he said and pulled her leg up high against his hip, allowing him to go deeper. It tore a strangled moan from her, making him smirk and he did it again, pumping deeper into her even as his pelvis ground against her clit. He had her panting now, standing on the knife's edge and it wouldn't take much to push her over. “You know I'm gonna cum in you this time, right, baby? Spread you wide when I'm done so I can see it dripping from that tight little pussy of yours and when you stand up, I'll get to watch it drip down your thighs. It's all me this time, baby, nothin' between us. Finally marking you as mine, like I should have from the beginning. Want you to cum for me... cum for me now.”

“Dean... fuck!” she cried out, unable to stop herself when he began driving into her harder, deeper, and rapidly sending her over the edge. Her body was greedily milking his cock, trying to drag him in deeper and finally he buried himself within her, keeping her pinned in place with his weight, his thrusts becoming erratic and she knows he's filling her. Her breathing is ragged when he finally stopped thrusting and within moments he's going soft within her. Still he doesn't move though, choosing instead to press a slow kiss against her temple while he holds her. She doesn't mind, in fact she's hoping he doesn't move. 

They both freeze when there's a light knock at the door and then she hears Seth's voice at the door. “Aimee, are you okay? Thought I heard you scream.”

“That's what happens when I use a vibrator now go away! I'm not done getting off,” she yelled and then bit her lip when Dean had to muffle a snort against her shoulder.

“You better not be thinking about me while you're using it!” Seth snapped through the door. See if he came to check on her again.

“God damnit, Seth. I think my vagina just made the Windows shutdown noise!” she snapped, wishing she could scrub that comment from her brain.

“Then my work here is done. You're welcome!” he calls through the door, doing his best Maui impersonation.

And with that comment, Dean nearly loses it, burying his face against her shoulder as he tried not to laugh, his entire body shaking with the effort. It isn't until they hear Seth's bedroom door close that he chokes out, “Windows shutdown noise?”

“Well I couldn't say my vagina was drier than the Savannah. I don't know if you've noticed but I'm pretty sure I'm leaking right now and it's mostly yours,” she pointed out helpfully, causing him to erupt in laughter again.

“Windows shutdown noise it is, then. Told you I'd have you dripping,” he said and smirked, carefully pulling her with him as he rolled to the side.

“You did and I'm telling you now, I am not sleeping in the wet spot,” she said and grinned at the look of dismay on his face. Apparently he hadn't considered that.

“You think it went through the comforter?” Dean asked, wondering just how much trouble they were in.

“When I came last week just thinking of you, I had to put towels down,” she said and turned slightly to look at the mess they'd left. “Yep, definitely a towel night.”

Dean pursed his lips as he thought about it. They could lay towels down after the fact, but that wouldn't help the blankets.“Fuck. You want to go to my room then?”

“I'm not sharing you with Jaime,” she replied and then wiggled out of his arms to go to her closet. She pulled out her spare blanket and sheets, pausing when she saw Dean eyeing her with a smug expression. “What?”

“Just admiring the view... of you making a mess,” he replied but then pulled himself up out of the bed and started stripping the bedding off of it.

Aimee looked down and saw what he was talking about. She had to shake her head, did the man cum by the gallon? She dumped the linens down into the chair and hurried off to the bathroom to clean up some. By the time she came back out, Dean already had the bed made and was lounging comfortably in it. 

Patting the bed beside him, he stretched out and then pulled her down next to him. Within moments he'd dragged the blanket over their bodies. “I've wanted to do this for so fucking long.”

“So we should put a new rule in. Anytime he tries to tell either of us what to do in regards to each other... we tell him to get fucked. Remember the golden rule, unless someone is dying there is no excuse for being a cock block.” she replied softly and pillowed her head on his chest. She'd always wondered how it would feel to be able to snuggle up to him. Turns out, it felt amazing.

Dean was the first to wake up the next morning and he looked down to see that Aimee had turned into something of an octopus overnight. Usually, she slept sprawled out over whatever surface she fell asleep on but with him there, she was tangled up with him. He didn't mind a bit. 

Carefully he untangled himself from her and slipped from the bed. A quick check of the clock revealed it was still early and with any luck, he could sneak out of her bedroom with Seth being none the wiser. Seeing her shiver with the loss of his warmth, Dean dragged the blankets up, covering her nude form and then disappeared into the en suit. 

He was just pulling the bathroom door back open, one hand tugging his pants in place when he heard a knock on the bedroom door. Silently he waited, hoping that it was Jaime stopping to tell them she was leaving but the voice that came through the door was definitely not female.

“Aimee, are you awake? I can't find Dean,” Seth said and then tried the door knob. “Aimee? Come on!”

Dean just sighed heavily and looked to his girl who had started to stir, only to pull a pillow over her head. Thank fuck he'd remembered to lock the door, otherwise Seth would have gotten a nasty surprise. He shook his head and moved deeper into the room, briefly wondering if she'd hold it against him if he dove out the window to push back this argument just a few more days.

“Aimee? This isn't fucking funny, open the damned door!” Seth yelled and tried the door knob again. “Is Dean in there?”

“Fuck off, Seth! I'm trying to sleep,” she finally yelled, pulling her head out from beneath the pillows.

Seth, not taking the hint, banged on the door again, “Not until you answer my fucking question. Is Dean in there?” 

Throwing the blankets aside, Aimee got up out of the bed and yanked Dean's shirt over her head. With her temper flaring, she brushed past Dean who quickly moved out of her way. He'd seen her lose her temper before and he did not want to be in the line of fire. Angrily she unlocked the door and ripped it open. Dean stared when she stepped right up to his teammate, getting in his face. Or well, as much as she could being five foot without shoes on. 

“Who in the fuck do you think you are? It's six o'clock in the goddamned morning, I didn't get to sleep until late and I am a grown ass woman! I suppose you missed the memo, brother, but I am twenty two years old and I can fuck whoever I want. You want a say in who I let stick their dick in me? You better buckle the fuck up because I will fucking drag you about your life's choices,” Aimee snarled in fury, her finger pointing in his face as she advanced on him. “At least I've kept who I've slept with private or do I need to fucking remind you how you were fucking that tramp on the kitchen counter and you didn't even have the god damned decency to remember her name!”

Well then... that was one Dean hadn't known about.

“I'm your damned brother, Aimee and I'm supposed to be looking out for you,” Seth yelled back but he continued to back away from her. “Did you have to pick Dean of all people! If you want to be with someone you need to be with someone...”

“I would think really fucking hard about what you're about to say right now because I'm not going to let you stand here and say he's no good for me,” she hissed lowly, vibrating with rage. “You have no idea, fucking none, what kind of man he is if you think for one minute he's going to make me regret being with him.”

“No idea? I've traveled with the guy for the past three years! I think I have a pretty good idea and the things he's into...” Seth said and shook his head, “No, he's not getting you into that shit.”

“Oh, you mean going to the clubs? Newsflash, Sethie. I was in the lifestyle before I even knew Dean was a part of it,” she snapped and then put her hands on her hips, staring him down. He looked positively horrified, “What, are you amazed I like having a Dom? That he makes me feel safe and wanted? How about protected? You talk like you might know what he's like when he's going to the clubs but let me tell you something. He's been fucking respectful where others haven't. He honors my safewords and hard limits. He has control and doesn't push it too far. I've been on the side of having a bad Dom and fuck you for trying to lump him into that category!”

“Whoa whoa, wait. You had a bad Dom? What the fuck did he do to you?” Seth demanded and reached out to grab her shoulders but Dean was suddenly there, stopping him. Seth turned to look at him with accusing eyes, “Did you know about this?”

“Found out about it last week and then only the barest of details,” Dean said, his voice hard. He really didn't appreciate Seth talking about him like he wasn't good enough for Aimee, but he'd let it slide because a man was almost never good enough for someone's baby sister. What he wasn't going to tolerate was Seth putting hands on her, even if he didn't mean any harm. He was angry and that was enough to get Dean involved.

“Fuck, why didn't you tell me?” Seth snapped and turned to pace a short distance away before whirling back around, “How am I supposed to protect you, Aimee, if you won't talk to me?”

“Because you blow up like this!” she yelled back at him, “When we started out it wasn't bad and he wasn't my Dom to begin with. I was just an extra and then he decided that extras didn't have the same fucking rights that a sub did!”

“Did he rape you?” he asked, his eyes hard. He was barely holding on to his temper.

The fight drained out of Aimee then and she just looked at him tiredly, “It wasn't... I don't know if it's considered.”

“He did,” Jaime said from her position in the bedroom doorway. “Any time you withdraw consent and they don't stop, it becomes rape, Aimee. Why do you think I dumped his ass?”

“He stopped eventually,” Aimee said and turned from them to wrap her arms around Dean's waist. She was so tired of this already. 

“It was Steve?” Seth asked, the pieces falling into place then. He couldn't believe he missed the signs. 

“It was. And you need to stop freaking the fuck out,” Jaime replied and focused on Aimee for a moment before looking at Seth again. “She needs him, Doofus. Can't you see that?”

Seth growled, wanting to refuse it but he fell silent, watching the way Dean had wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her away from them. Clearly she hadn't wanted to recall the time with Steve and he wondered if there was something more going on but if he pushed the issue, Dean was going to start pushing back. He could see the tension stiffening the other man's frame.

“This is not how I wanted to wake up this morning,” Aimee whispered into Dean's chest. Why did Seth have to ruin her morning? Couldn't she just have that one moment where she dreamed that Dean had been about to come back to bed. Waking up in his arms would have been so much better but no, she had to wake up to her brother screaming. “How did he even know you'd be in here anyway?”

“Gonna guess he went into my room to wake me up and found your friend,” he replied softly and kept his arms wrapped around her. He locked gazes with Seth and his expression hardened. It became one that promised violence if he opened up his mouth one more fucking time or if he tried to separate them. Beating the shit out of her brother might not win him brownie points with Aimee, but he wasn't going to let the other man stop him from comforting his kitten.

Seth sighed and took a deep breath to calm himself, “All right. I'm going to try to do this with no yelling. We all need to talk, right? Let's go out to the living room.”

“After you give her time to calm down and maybe take a shower,” Dean replied, his tone brooking no argument from the other man. 

“Are you planning on joining her?” Seth asked suspiciously but when Dean's eyes just narrowed, he held up his hands, “Fine, fuck it, all right. Just meet me out in the living room when you're all done.”

“I'll be out in a minute,” Aimee said to Dean and started moving towards the bathroom to take care of her morning ritual.

Dean watched her go and then turned to Seth once the bathroom door closed and then he crossed the room, stopping once he was in front of him. “The only reason I'm not beating your fucking ass right now is one, she's your sister and I gotta respect you wanting to protect her. But two, this is your house and I still have to work with you. But you need to understand too, getting to this point hasn't been easy on her and you barging in here like you were a part of the Spanish Inquisition or some shit was never going to fly.”

“That's my sister though, we talked about this!” Seth said lowly so his voice didn't carry into he bathroom. “Out of every possible woman you could have, you had to... fuck, Dean!”

“I was stupid and listened to you over a decision you really had no say in out of respect for our working relationship. Problem is, we both forgot that she had more say in this than you did,” Dean said and watched the other man's face flush. He doubted it was with embarrassment. 

“Still, why her, Dean? We're almost never home! You're going to leave her pining after you when we're gone and what about you? Are you going to be able to keep your dick in your pants when you've gone two weeks without seeing her?” Seth asked and crossed his arms over his chest. “Because if you can't, the first time I see you trying to pick someone up in the bar, I'm on the phone to her so she can dump your ass.”

“I keep forgetting you've never seen me in an actual relationship,” he replied with a shake of his head. He really wanted to pop Seth one for that comment but he refrained. “It's not going to be a problem, Seth. I can keep it in my pants, unlike some other people.”

“That's a low fucking blow, Ambrose,” Seth snapped but the other man had already turned away from him.

“Yeah? It's one you deserved,” he replied and made his way to the bathroom door just as it started to open, “Done?”

“Yeah, I was just wondering if you...” she started and then bit her lip. She desperately needed a shower since Dean hadn't been kidding when he said he was going to make a mess of her.

“I'm right behind you, kitten,” he said softly and stepped into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. The last glimpse he'd gotten of Seth's face was one of disbelief but he wasn't worrying about that now. Instead he focused on Aimee and helped her out of his shirt and tossed it over onto the counter before he went to work on his jeans. 

Reaching over into the shower, Aimee worked on the taps and adjusted the water until it was the perfect temperature and stepped in. She didn't have long to wait before warm, wet hands slid over her shoulders and turned her so that she was directly under the spray. She turned and looked up at him then, her eyes soft when she stretched up and pressed a kiss to his lips, “Thank you for sticking up for me with him.”

“Heard that, did you?” Dean asked softly and reached over for the loofa hanging from a hook on the wall. It didn't look like there was a bar of soap to be found in this bathroom so he'd work with what he had. He added a generous amount of body wash and began running it gently over her skin. “Wasn't trying to get him going again but he had to know where he fucked up. Where we both fucked up. After seeing what it did to you last night... neither of us had the fuckin' right. Him for demanding or me for giving in without a fight.”

“So you really wanted me before all... this?” she asked with a little uncertainty. 

“Every fuckin' day for the past year,” he replied softly, dragging the loofa down her arms to her hands. “Knew I couldn't touch and wasn't gonna give you mixed signals. Didn't want to lead you on into knowing I wanted something I couldn't have.”

“And now that you have me?” she asked and then sucked in a breath when he knelt down in front of her and began lathering her legs, his fingertips brushing gently over the inside of her thighs.

“I have no intentions of lettin' you go, kitten,” he said quietly and then stood up to start on her back. A smile tugged at his lips when she leaned back against him and he tossed the loofa to the side for the moment, his soapy hands splaying over her stomach. 

The way Dean was touching her made her want to melt into him, the slow, sensuous touches causing her body to heat. She turned then, her hands sliding over his chest and she could feel the muscles tightening with each caress. “Dean?”

“What do you need from me, darlin?” he asked although he was pretty sure that he knew. He just prayed to God that Seth had vacated the bedroom or he was about to get the audio to a show he never wanted to witness.

“Touch me? Please, sir?” she asked with a shaky voice. She needed to reaffirm in her mind that she belonged to him.

Dean recognized the shift in her tone and immediately adjusted for it. He stepped back from her and nodded once, “Fill the tub.”

Aimee turned then and shut the shower off. The sudden chill in the air made her shiver but she knelt down and hurried to comply with what he wanted. Soon enough, the tub was beginning to fill and once it reached an acceptable level she shut the water off. She wasn't surprised to see Dean sinking down into the water but she waited for further instruction before she moved.

“Good girl. Now come sit on my lap,” he replied and reached out, helping to guide her down so she didn't slip and fall. He didn't enter her yet, even though he was already hard with the need to be inside of her. Instead his hands settled onto her hips and pulled her down against him, causing her to moan when his cock slid easily between her folds. “That's it, baby. You're so fuckin' needy aren't you? Wanting my touch even though he's standing right outside. Told you that you were perfect, kitten, and this just proves it.”

“Thank you, sir. Just want to please you, sir,” she said and moved easily with his hands, rocking in against him slowly, taking her time. Once the pace was set, his hands had moved to her breasts, calloused fingertips teasing her nipples. 

Dean chuckled and pinched one nipple, listening to her whimper softly, “Oh, I think you want to please yourself too, kitten or you would have asked to blow me instead. Good thing I like being buried in your pussy just as much as your mouth.”

“Do you want me to taste you, sir?” she asked softly although her movements didn't slow in the slightest. 

“Later... tonight I want to see just how much you can take with me fuckin' your throat, kitten,” he replied and then lifted her up just enough to rest the tip of his cock against her pussy and then held her there for a moment. She trembled in his hold for a few seconds, and then he was lowering her, spreading her open and sliding in deep. “Fuck, baby, I'm never going to get enough of being inside of you.”

“You can use me as you wish, sir,” she whispered breathily and then moaned when she began to move, rolling her hips, taking him slow and deep. Water lapped at the sides of the tub, splashing both them and the floor but neither cared as they took their pleasure from one another. 

“That's it, baby, ride me,” Dean growled and then thrust up into her, making her cry out for him, the sound echoing through the room. The sound was music to his ears and he did it again, forcing his cock deeper until he was burying himself to the hilt with each thrust. “You gonna cum for me, kitten? Remember the rules, you tell me before it happens, right?”

“I promise, sir, I promise I'll tell you. Can I touch myself, sir?” she asked, gasping for breath. That familiar heat was sliding through her body, tingling with anticipation and she wanted more of it, needed it even. She was so damned close but she needed to be good and wanted to please him.

“Need it that badly, do you, kitten? I want you to lean back while you play with it. If you're gonna touch yourself, you're gonna let me watch,” he replied and then moaned when she did exactly what she was told. The angle changed, making her grip his cock so damned tightly he nearly came right then. He thrust harder then, surging deeper when her fingers slicked down across her clit. “Fuck, that's it, baby. Make yourself cum all over my cock!”

“I'm going to cum, sir, fuck... Please,” she said, throwing her head back as she cried out in pleasure. Everything disappeared, except for Dean and how he was pushing her body to its limits, his cock sliding deep, his fingers digging into the soft skin at her hips and she felt the moment he came too, flooding her with his cum. A soft moan left her when his arms came around her again, pulling her forward so that she rested against his chest. “Always thought showers and baths were for getting clean but I think I like this so much better, sir.”

“So do I, sweetheart, so do I,” Dean replied and stroked his fingertips lightly down her back while he held her. She didn't seem inclined to move and he wasn't going to force her, not when she'd just finally managed to calm down from Seth's little tantrum. Seth. He was going to be a thorn in his side, Dean just knew it. The man hadn't been happy to see he'd fully intended on helping her to shower and Aimee hadn't exactly been quiet. With luck, it'd been enough to run the man out of the bedroom.

“I can hear you thinking, you know?” she said and nuzzled at his chest before placing a soft kiss there. “You worried about my brother?”

“Worried, not really. Just know he's gonna be a pain in our asses until he decides he can accept this,” Dean replied and closed his eyes to relax for a moment.

“I'm sorry. I know this is going to make it hard to work with him for a while,” she whispered against his skin, the reality of the situation sinking in. She doubted her relationship with Seth would go sideways, they were too close for it to really fall apart, the working relationship he had with Dean would be far more tenuous. 

“I'm not too worried about it and you have nothing to be sorry for,” he said quietly and kissed the top of her head. “What's he going to do? Botch a spot and land on me instead of one of his opponents? We're both professionals. Just means I might not get a Christmas card this year and figuring out alternative arrangements for a place to stay if he takes it that far.”

“If he revokes your invitation here, I'll fucking end him and extend you one myself. I'm not going to let him pull that shit to try and drive us apart,” she replied softly and held on to him tighter.

Dean just shook his head. He believed she'd do exactly what she said but it would get ugly and he didn't want to come between them like that. He had the money, so a hotel wasn't out of the question. “I won't come between the two of you like that. If I can't crash here, I'll find someplace else and you can come stay with me.”

“As long as I have time to deal with my classes, it doesn't matter where we go,” she said quietly, her mind already working the puzzle out. A lot of her classes were online, so that would help and the ones that weren't were almost always on the days that Seth and Dean didn't return home.

“How's school going anyway,” he asked quietly. There'd been a few times he'd seen her rushing about, looking frazzled for project deadlines but he hadn't thought it was his place to ask.

“I've got one year left on my Masters in management and two years left on my Masters in public relations,” she replied softly. At times she felt like she was running herself ragged but this is what she'd wanted to do, if it meant she got to spend more time with her brother and he'd been supportive of her plans. Now it meant she'd get to spend more time with Dean as well, if she was lucky.

“Still gonna try for a job in the company?” he asked quietly. He'd always been amazed at her ambitiousness. He'd never even bothered finishing high school and here his pretty, little kitten was, working on two business degrees to get to where she wanted to be. In truth, he was grateful that she wanted to get into that side of the business instead of being a Diva. He didn't know what he'd do if she ended up getting hurt at work. It made his protective instincts stir deep within him.

“Hell yes. I don't get to see enough of you two as it is. So the chance to follow you guys around and raise hell?” she replied with a soft laugh. “Listening to the shit you both get up to, I've felt like I've been missing out all this time.”

“Well, when you're ready to join us we'll be waiting. Can't guarantee you'll be assigned to me or Seth but we'd be traveling the same circuit so we're gonna be spending time together,” he said softly. It might take some convincing but he was pretty sure he could get it arranged to where he was at least rooming with her. If not, then she'd likely have her own hotel room in each city and he'd just go bunk with her anyway.

“Didn't figure I would be, you're both some of the top talent. They're probably not going to let a newcomer walk in and take on clients like that. Seniority applies and all that bullshit,” she said and cuddled into him. It would be enough that she was there and spending extra time with them. She didn't need to be in either of their back pockets 24/7. “It's not something I can really plan for right now anyway. Still have to finish my degrees first.”

“We'll get there, baby,” he said quietly and when she raised her head, he kissed her slowly. “You ready to face the music?”

In answer, she sat up and drained the tub before refilling it with clean water. She began to lather his body as he'd done with her. A slight blush stained her cheeks when she saw the way he was watching her, but she didn't stop. He'd gone out of his way to take care of her, to give her what she needed. It was only fair that she did the same for him. At last though she was done, no matter how long she'd attempted to prolong their time alone and in the end, she was forced to climb out of the bathtub. 

Dean caught her just as she started to slip in all the water that had splashed onto the floor. “Easy, baby.”

“Thanks,” she breathed out and then carefully moved to the linen closet, pulling out two more towels to take care of the floor so they didn't slip and die. A third towel was plucked out of her hands and she looked at Dean in surprise when he started to dry her off. A smile touched her lips then, “Who knew you were such a romantic.”

“Only for you, Aimee,” he replied softly and then wrapped the towel around her before he started to dry himself off.

“I'll take it,” she replied and kissed his scruffy cheek before she slipped out of the bathroom to find some clothes. Fortunately, Seth had already left the room and her bedroom door was once again closed. And yet, Jaime was still sitting on her bed, lounging back and looking entirely amused with the situation. “I'm surprised you're still in here.”

“And miss the concert? Fuck no,” Jaime said with a laugh. “You should have seen Seth go once the moaning started. You would have thought someone shoved an acme rocket up his ass.”

“Please, I don't want to think about anything going up his ass,” Aimee grimaced and went over to her dresser to pull out a matching pair of lace undergarments. She hummed and chose the pink set and then dropped the towel.

“Hey, I bet he'd like it. Maybe not a rocket but other things... could be fun,” she replied and then laughed when Aimee looked at her in the mirror with a look of disgust. “Don't look at me like that, he always struck me as a switch.”

“Hello, conversation I never wanted to walk in on,” Dean said as he stepped out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist. Jaime whistled low in appreciation.

“Hey, avert thine eyes,” Aimee said and pointed to her, making Dean laugh. 

“Nothin' we all haven't seen on television already. Just never thought I'd get an up close and personal look,” she said with a grin and then pushed up off the bed, pausing only at the door to look at Dean, “Lookin' good, handsome.”

“I feel so objectified right now,” Dean chuckled and swept past her into his bedroom. He pulled out a pair of pants and a clean shirt before he went back to Aimee's bedroom. Of course, Jaime was still there, lounging against the door frame. Gently he pushed her into the hallway, a smirk firmly affixed to his face, “Sorry, no free peep shows.”

“Rude.”

Aimee laughed at the comment but turned to watch Dean as he dropped the towel. Damn, the man had a fine ass. “I think you just made her day anyway. Sneak peek of those abs and you touched her even if it was to put her out the door? I'm going to check my Facebook later and see a post 'I was touched by a naked Dean Ambrose! Best day ever!' All my friends are going to be calling, asking if it's true.”

“And what are you gonna tell them, sweetheart?” Dean asked as he slid his pants up over his hips and walked towards her without buttoning them up yet.

“That I'm the only one that gets to touch you naked,” she said with a smirk and lightly traced her fingers over his abs.

“Good answer,” he replied and leaned down to kiss her for a moment before stepping back to admire the view. “Pink hmm, going for the sweet and innocent routine?”

A blush stained her cheeks again even as she turned from him, giving a spectacular view of her ass and the way the thong she wore accentuated it. “I wanted to feel pretty.”

“You're fuckin' gorgeous and now I'm going to be looking at you, knowing what you're wearing under your clothes,” Dean replied and watched her pull a skirt on that stopped about mid thigh. It was loose enough that it gave him ideas about bending her over and flipping it up over her hips but he doubted Seth would appreciate hearing them go for round two.

“That might have been the idea,” she said with a wink and then pulled a crop top over head and settled it in place. 

It was official, she was a fuckin' tease and he loved it. Quickly he buttoned up his jeans and stepped towards her. “Keep this up and you're not going to be able to walk by the time I'm done.”

“Or she's gonna wear your dick down to a nub. Kinda like a pencil, use it too much and it disappears,” Jaime called through the door and then cackled as she disappeared to the living room.

“You callin' me a pencil dick, half pint?” Dean called through the door and was rewarded with another cackle. He looked at Aimee then and shook his head, “Your friend is something else.”

“She is, but she's good people,” she replied and pulled her socks and shoes on, just in case she needed to leave the house so she didn't kill her brother during this discussion. She turned to find Dean was doing the same, lacing up his boots.

Dean just nodded in agreement. He barely knew the girl but she'd kept Aimee safe so that was a definite point in her favor. He stood then and held out a hand, leading her out of the room. As expected, Seth was waiting, rather impatiently by the looks of it, in the living room.

“What's this I hear about you having a pencil dick?” Seth said and arched a brow at the man who dropped onto the couch opposite him. 

“It's thicker than yours,” Aimee snarked back at him and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Can confirm, it's definitely thicker than yours,” Jaime said when she flopped into the recliner.

“Wait, when did you see Dean's dick? Don't tell me you're fucking him too!” Seth exclaimed, trying to mentally scrub his brain of the fact that his sister did indeed see him with his cock out the night before.

“It was on full display last night when I went to get Aimee from the room,” Jaime said with a shrug. 

“And what were you doing there anyway?” he asked, getting side tracked from the main conversation.

Jaime just stared at him for a moment, “I work there part time.”

“I thought you worked at that other place,” Seth said with a frown.

“I've got two jobs. Girl's gotta pay the bills somehow and so far I ain't found a dom that wants to pamper me and tend to my every need,” she replied with a lazy shrug. 

“That's something else we're going to talk about. Since when are you a sub?” he asked, his brow furrowing. 

“Since three years, eight months and... well, it doesn't matter. I'm not the one we're discussing here,” Jaime said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Right, you're right,” Seth said and fixed Dean with a look, “Tell me how this happened?”

“Aimee showed up to the party I went to the other week,” he replied flatly. 

Seth just leans back in his chair, staring at Dean blankly for a long minute and then finally finds his voice. “It was Aimee? She was the incredible fuck that you refused to share?”

“He asked to share me?” Aimee asked with a disturbed look in Dean's direction.

Dean just chuckled before nodding, “He even asked if you had a sister.”

Aimee just grimaced and pointed at him, “First, ew. Secondly you basically just asked to fuck yourself. Thirdly, Jaime is the closest thing I've got to a sister. Personally I don't think you could handle her.”

“Can we get back to the discussion at hand?” Seth said with frustration but he cast a speculative look over at Jaime anyway. “You met her at the party. What was it, you saw her and said that was a good day to fuck my sister?”

“It was a masquerade party, by invitation, you jackass. She was wearing a mask,” he replied and sighed. He'd known the guy was going to have a hard time understanding how it all went down.

“Oh, so she was wearing a full face mask, that's what you're telling me?” Seth just arched a brow at him.

“It was a half mask and before you start bitching, it's called contouring,” Aimee said when Seth started to open his mouth.

“So you can completely alter your appearance,” Seth said with a scoff, “Right.”

Deciding to be helpful, Jaime pulled out her phone and brought up some pictures that she'd taken of Aimee during one of their makeup sessions and tossed it to him. “You sneer at the idea but it doesn't change the fact that if we put our minds to it, even you wouldn't recognize your sister.”

Staring at the photo, Seth had to look back and forth between it and Aimee several times before his mouth snapped shut with an audible click. He huffed and handed Jaime back her phone, “Fine, I'll give you that apparently my sister is a god damned chameleon. What about her voice? Were you wearing some sort of voice synthesizer or something?”

“Pitch your voice just enough to throw them off. I recognized him, he didn't recognize me. So if you want to yell at someone, here I am,” Aimee said and spread her arms wide. 

“If you were still able to throw your voice while he was fucking you, clearly he was doing something wrong,” Seth muttered under his breath and scrubbed a hand over his face.

“To be fair, he'd never had me in bed before and I doubt he's listened at my door when I get myself off so how would he know?” she replied with a shrug while Jaime just nodded in agreement.

“Can confirm that too. She sounds like a phone sex operator when she cums. The breathiness was enough to help get me off just listening to her sometimes,” Jaime said and then tilted her head when both Seth and Dean turned to look at her, “What?”

“Didn't she just claim you were the closest thing to her sister?” Dean asked even though he knew they'd fucked before, in a threesome with a Dom anyway. He was beginning to wonder if there'd been any one on one time with them though.

“Not blood related. She's hot as fuck and I've got eyes. Sue me,” Jaime said with a shrug and then licked her bottom lip in though, “She tastes damned good too.”

Dean snorted when Seth groaned and dropped his head in his hand and reached over, high fiving her, “Can confirm. She is sweet as fuck.”

“I do not need to be hearing this,” Seth moaned into his hands.

“Hey, you're the one who asked Dean if he'd share her,” Jaime said with a grin.

“Before I knew who she was,” he said and looked over at Jaime with a frown, “You. You're nothing but trouble. Someone needs to put you over their knee and paddle your ass.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jaime said with a cheeky grin and then snickered when Aimee just started to laugh at Seth's gobsmacked expression. “You offering? I've been a bad girl.”

“Well, she has already seen the goods so if she wants to ride your pony... I just don't want to hear about it,” Aimee said when she was finally able to calm down. 

Seth groaned and threw his head back against the seat, “I did not hear you just say that. Moving on! Okay, so help me out here. He didn't recognize you the first time, what about the second? Why did you agree to meet him again?”

“You have seen the man... right?” Aimee asked and looked at Seth in disbelief. “Let's just say he knows how to put that body of his to use. Add to it he's everything I've ever wanted in a Dom... no, not just in a Dom but... I'd have been a fucking moron not to agree to go back.”

“Is it just sex then?” Seth asked, unsure if he wanted to be hopeful that it was or not.

“You're not listening to me, Seth. Dean is amazing,” she replied and risked a look over to the man in question to see him watching her, “Whether he's in bed or not. He's funny, sarcastic, protective, and caring. He gets me and he isn't out to force me into doing shit that I don't want to. I like spending time with him, Seth. I have since he's started coming around. Why do you think I keep trying to find shit to do that includes him? I didn't want him to stop coming around.”

“You do realize that if he hurts you, I'm gonna kill him right,” Seth said, finally giving in. He wasn't happy about it, not by a long shot but it seemed that she was determined to follow this course regardless of his feelings.  
“I know, and I wouldn't expect anything else, Seth. But you keep trying to put me in a bubble and I can't live like that. I've had my own life and experiences that you haven't been aware of before now, and I'm not going to just give in and be the little sister you're wanting me to be,” Aimee said softly, her expression pleading with Seth to understand.

“I've noticed,” Seth sighs and looks to Dean. His lips purse for a moment before he nods, “You damned well better take care of her. I mean it; I don't want her calling me one day or coming home heartbroken because of something you've done.”

“It won't happen, Seth,” Dean replied softly and then reached over to tuck Aimee in against his side. “Gonna do my damnedest to protect her, you have my word on that.”

“Just... see that you do,” Seth replied and then drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair for a moment, “Tell me about Steve. Why's he looking for you?”

Aimee stiffened when Seth asked that particular question and she turned her head, looking away from him, “He thinks I'm the reason he and Jaime broke up.”

“And are you?” Seth asked, leaning forward. They never would give him any details on what was going on before but now he needed to know, so if he had to push he would.

“Steve is the reason that we broke up. Aimee might have been the catalyst but what happened was his fault, not hers. She's blameless in the situation,” Jaime said before Aimee could get a word out. “So if he shows up again, feel free to beat his ass.”

“What happened?” Seth asked point blank, his expression going from concerned to hard in an instant.

“It's none of your business, okay. What happened then? It's over for us; Steve is the one who keeps trying to dredge up the past,” Jaime said, her tone going flat. As far as she was concerned, this line of discussion was over.

“That's not going to be good enough. What the fuck happened,” he said and when she just pressed her lips together, preparing to ignore him, he stood up and stalked over to the chair, towering over her, “Listen here, little girl. Aimee is my business. If something happened to her, it becomes my concern and it is not for you to decide what the fuck I should know. You're going to tell me what happened and you're going to tell me right now.”

“Did you just...” Jaime said and then trailed off, looking at him in fascination. His entire demeanor had changed in an instant and she hadn't been expecting it at all. Instinct had her wanting to submit to him immediately and she couldn't help but cast her gaze away from his, lowering her eyes in submission.

Seth watched her look away with her bottom lip between her teeth. Sensing she was about to give in, he placed his hands on the armrests, caging her in. “We're not dealing in the bullshit games that you play at the club right now, little girl. That's my baby sister and I won't hesitate to break anyone who stands in my way when it comes to protecting her. Now be a good girl and give me what I want.”

“It's... it's personal, sir. I don't know that Aimee wants you knowing that much about what happened,” she said and squirmed under his gaze.

“Tell me anyway,” Seth said, refusing to look away from her. He heard Aimee say his name softly and he'd never heard her sound so broken before but he had to know.

“We were having a scene in his basement. Steve had converted it for play and... Aimee well, she was new to the lifestyle and wanted to learn. Up until then, Steve had been good and... when I mentioned her curiosity, he asked her to join us,” Jaime said softly while keeping her gaze fixated down on her lap. 

Seth briefly glanced over at Aimee to see she was curled tightly into Dean. The other man looked like he was two seconds from objecting from this line of questioning. He could see how upset both girls were getting and he decided to soften his voice, kneeling in front of her, “What happened, little one?”

“She joined us a handful of times, sir. No one had any complaints but Steve had started her off slow. Paddling, toys, things like that. But the last time he decided he wanted...” she trailed off and swallowed hard.

“What did he want, Jaime? You know I'm not going to blame you for what he did,” Seth said softly but she still wouldn't look up at him.

“He wanted anal... and she'd only done it once before. The problem was, he's not about... making sure he doesn't hurt. He likes us to be in some discomfort but he promised since it was her first time he wouldn't do that. He promised us both before it started,” Jaime said and took a deep shuddering breath.   
“He lied. There was barely any prepwork and she told him it hurt. His response was that she'd get used to it but she didn't. She couldn't when he was doing what he was doing. So she tried to safe word out. Yellow at first.”

“You said tried. He didn't stop?” Seth asked softly even though he was vibrating with absolute rage.

“He was upset that she wasn't willing to tough it out so he... decided he was going to use her like he wanted. She was screaming out Red, trying to get him to stop but he wouldn't and since she was tied down, she couldn't move,” Jaime said and swallowed thickly as she reached up and wiped at her cheeks. 

“What happened then,” Dean asked, breaking the silence that had fallen.

Jamie bit her lip and looked up at him slowly, “I grabbed one of the caning reeds and I started hitting him with it. That made him pull away and... I don't know. I unbuckled the cuffs holding her down and helped her off the bench. She was crying and he was standing in front of the door. He wasn't going to let us leave. He said he was sorry for losing control and that... he'd give her a few minutes to calm down and then he'd show her that she could take it. That pain could be managed... you just had to disconnect from it.”

“How did you get out of there?” Seth asked softly, his hand moving to cover hers.

“She grabbed my phone and keyed in 911. All she had to do was push the connect button,” Aimee whispered softly, feeling Dean's hand tightening in her hair. She could feel the anger coursing through him. It was like a living, breathing entity that could suffocate a person if it was directed at them.

Jaime just nodded in agreement and finally looked up to Seth. “I held the phone in one hand and tried to help her get her clothes on with the other. He let us leave then but said we were overreacting. That when we calmed down we'd see he was right and he'd be waiting. That was the week that I stayed over... we both missed our classes but it hurt her to walk and I wasn't going to leave her alone. I called him later that night and broke up with him.”

“Why didn't you call the police?” Seth asked and turned to look at Aimee. She wouldn't look at any of them. 

“I just wanted to forget it happened. I'm the one who went in there. I agreed to let him... they would have told me it was my fault. I set myself up,” she whispered faintly. Both she and Jaime carried guilt and shame over what had happened. Neither wanted to remember that night and it had taken her a very long time before she'd been willing to try with another Dom. It was the main reason why she hadn't wanted to go to the party unless Jaime was there and in fact, Dean was the first Dom she'd felt safe enough to even think about considering since their time with Steve.

“You didn't set yourself up. He crossed so many fuckin' lines that he doesn't have the right to call himself a Dom,” Dean replied tightly, refusing to let her pull away. She'd given him the vaguest of details before but to hear it in detail? Steve had better hope that they never crossed paths. 

Silently Jaime watched Dean comfort Aimee and wished she had someone to do the same for her. She'd ended a two year relationship and had her world come crashing down. She'd had to find another place to live, change her phone number, separate their bank accounts. It'd been hard but she couldn't stay with a man like that. Warm arms slid around her then and for a moment, she wondered if she was imagining things but then she was pulled to Seth's chest. It was unexpected but that didn't stop her from clinging to him. Her voice broke when she spoke again, “I did everything I could to ruin him, sir. I put the word out with the other Doms, but especially the subs. If someone told me they were considering him, I pulled them aside and told them what happened. I tried, sir, but not everyone believed us.”

“I should have gone with my instincts and beat his face in when he showed up here screaming for Aimee,” Seth replied softly as he held her. Those instincts had been screaming at him that the man was bad news, he just hadn't known how bad. 

“He'll probably show up here again, when he thinks it's safe. When he came into the club, he was yelling to one of the workers there about how she cost him another submissive,” Jaime said quietly, curled against his chest, her eyes closed. “I don't know how his membership hasn't been revoked yet, sir.”

“Money most likely. Or he's got friends in high places,” Seth said after a moment. “Obviously the word has gotten out if he can't find someone to take your place. Most establishments wouldn't want someone like that in their club unless your place also caters to the sadists.”

“It does, to a point. No permanent damage, everyone has to consent but some people get off on pain. They're not going to close that part of the club down just because of one bad experience,” Jaime sighs softly. 

“That's probably it then. Whoever he's friends with expects him to adjust his expectations, that way everyone is happy,” Dean muttered darkly, watching Seth interacting with Jaime. He wondered if Seth really noticed what he'd done, forcing the confession out of her using her submissive inclinations against her. He doubted it, the few times they'd talked about the bdsm lifestyle, Seth had seemed interested but he'd never taken it any further than that.

“It's not going to be enough for him. I think... I think he got a taste of overpowering me and taking away my consent,” Aimee said and took a deep, shuddering breath. “Masochists know the pain is coming and they welcome it. He got off on me saying no, because he had me helpless and he didn't expect Jaime to dare to stop him.”

“It did get worse when you used your safe word. The look on his face was... he was enjoying it way too much,” Jaime said softly in agreement. 

“Did he ever try that with you?” Seth asked her in concern but relaxed slightly when she shook her head. If Steve had, and she'd willingly led Aimee into that situation he was going to lose his temper.

“No, never. I don't mind a bit of pain with that though, so I guess it was different. That, and we were in an established relationship. We'd been together for two years. He just saw Aimee as...” she trailed off.

“A play toy. Someone to enhance your relationship but whose feelings could be disregarded,” Aimee whispered and felt herself being pulled into Dean's lap. 

“You're no one's fucking play toy,” Dean rasped out, his breath stirring her hair, “No, not even my own. You're more than that, Aimee and your feelings are always going to matter. Your questions make so much fuckin' sense now, kitten. What were you even doing in that club that night?”

“I felt like... God, how do I explain this?” she muttered softly and then looked to Jaime for help.

“She felt like her life was spiraling. The reason I'd approached Steve in the first place was she was cracking under the pressure. She had to run things here, Seth got injured, exams were coming up and it was too much. She needed a release, someone to take the reins for a while so she could just... be,” Jaime said softly while Aimee nodded in agreement. “I didn't want to hand her off to just anyone, I needed to know she'd be safe and it just... didn't turn out that way.”

“When we were in a scene, before it all went wrong, I didn't have to make the decisions, someone else was doing it for me,” Aimee replied softly, “I didn't feel like a failure. I missed that... And then just before you guys got here, I'd finished an assignment for class. I'd spent three weeks researching and typing it out. Four days before you got here, the harddrive on my laptop corrupted and everything was lost. All of my research notes, it was just gone and the techs couldn't save any of it. I called Jaime that night and told her what happened. She suggested we go to the party.”

“And then I didn't even get to go because I got called into work,” Jaime muttered bitterly, “Pissed me off too, I was supposed to meet a Dom there. We'd been talking over email for a week and I'd been looking forward to meeting him. I guess when he didn't find me at the party, he lost interest and stopped answering my messages.”

Dean went still when she said that and looked over at her slowly, “Maybe he just got busy with work or something?”

“Nah, Jon said he was off of work for the next few months. Wouldn't tell me what he did though. Guess I just missed my shot,” Jamie replied and frowned when she saw the look that passed between Aimee and Dean. “What?”  
“I uh...” Dean started and rubbed the back of his neck, “Well this is fuckin' awkward.”

“You?” Jaime looked at him in disbelief and started laughing, “Oh Jesus fucking Christ, this is just the icing on the cake. I guess it's a good thing that I didn't end up going then, isn't it?”

Seth just stared at the two of them like they'd lost their minds before he shook his head, “That's debatable. If you had, I could go on pretending Aimee was still innocent and pure. I wouldn't have had to listen to them fucking in the shower.”

“Or he would have ended up in that room with both me and Jaime,” Aimee said quietly and then gave Seth a half smile, “You're forgetting that I've done scenes with her before.”

Silently Dean tightened his arms around her before he shook his head, “The minute I saw you, Aimee, I knew who I wanted. I thought you might have been my mystery girl but the description didn't quite add up. Didn't matter though, I stopped lookin' once I saw you.”

“So does that mean you're not interested in bringing anyone else in?” Aimee asked with a shy smile on her face.

Pursing his lips, Dean gave the question some serious consideration before glancing at Seth and then back to Aimee, “I think it would depend. I don't want another sub. I could act as a second, but only if there was a Dom who needed to be shown the ropes. That'd depend on just who was askin' me for help and there'd have to be guidelines set in advance on what they'd be wanting me to do.”

Aimee saw the moment Dean looked to Seth and noticed he was still holding on to Jaime for the moment and she looked entirely too comfortable in his arms. She remained silent, examining her friend's body language and in that moment, realized what Dean was talking about. She nodded then, chewing her lip. If Seth needed the help, Dean was likely to be the best one to teach him and it wasn't like her brother could sit in on their sessions.

“Would that be okay with you, darlin'?” Dean asked quietly, watching her for any sign of uncertainty.

“I think we could come to an agreement,” she replied with a slight nod. She didn't know if Seth would ever take that step, especially considering the antagonistic relationship he had with Jaime but then again, she'd often wondered if this was her best friend's way of trying to push him into putting her in her place.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun warmed Aimee's arm where she'd propped it up in the window, her other hand tucked securely in Dean's while he drove the car. The radio played softly in the background and the wind whipped through her hair. In spite of the morning's drama she had with her damned college classes and the assignment she'd been forced to turn in late, she'd still consider it a damned good day.

“Do you know where you're going?” Aimee asked with amusement while Dean tried to find a back road that would take him to a place he'd heard about from a friend.

“Sorta. Ain't never been here before though so, keep your eyes open for a dirt road,” he replied easily and squeezed her hand. Even if they didn't find the lake, he still considered the drive they were taking time well spent. 

“There's an opening in the trees up ahead,” she said and pointed with her free hand. The car slowed on approach and sure enough, the break was just wide enough for a one lane dirt road. 

Dean took the turn slow, given that it was a blind turn and then picked up speed once again. “Gonna make you my permanent navigator, darlin'. Seth would have told me about the road right as we were passing it.” 

“It's because he gets distracted easily. I've learned that GPS is my best friend when I'm going anywhere with him,” she said with a laugh. The last time they'd used Seth's navigation skills on a trip, she'd end up going two hours in the wrong direction.

“Bad experience huh?” Dean asked curiously.

“He decided we were going out but wouldn't tell me where because it was a surprise. He couldn't drive because his knee was jacked up,” Aimee explained with a shake of her head, “So here I am following his directions on where to go and halfway through the trip he goes 'Oh... oh shit. That's not good.' Let me just say, that's never something I ever want to hear while I'm driving. Or well... anytime really. But especially when I'm driving and I don't know where we're going.”

That had Dean snorting in agreement. Although all of them had had times where they'd gotten turned around while driving, Seth was the one it usually happened to. Fortunately it was usually discovered quickly though, like missing an exit or taking the wrong direction on the highway. “So how bad was it?”

“Two glorious, fun filled hours of listening to Seth alternate between apologizing and bitching because it was supposed to be a fun day out and we were stuck in the car,” she said with a fond smile. Of course, it hadn't been funny at the time but looking back at it now? It was a good memory.

“So where was he taking you, anyway and did you ever get there?” Dean asked, occasionally looking over to catch a glimpse of her smile. She'd relaxed considerably since they'd left the house and he was happy to see it. 

“A water park, of all things,” she replied and then grinned, “Which in hindsight probably wasn't the best of ideas. He hadn't realized that there'd be stairs, not elevators to get to the top of the slides so we spent a lot of time in the wave pool and on the lazy river. It was fine though, I'd finally gotten the chance to wear my new bikini and worked on my tan.”

“And I missed it? Where the fuck was I when this happened?” he asked and eased the car into the dirt parking lot near the edge of the lake. There weren't any other cars here at the moment so it was perfect. 

Aimee slipped her seat belt off and then opened the car door, bringing the picnic basket with her. She got out, breathing in deeply for a moment and then turned to look at Dean as she shut the door, “Seth said you'd gone to Vegas. Something about drinking and fucking someone out of your system?”

“Of course he'd tell you that,” Dean sighed and got out as well. He moved to the trunk and popped it open to reveal a folded blanket and his box of toys. To his way of thinking it was best to be prepared for anything.

“Hey, it was before me. I'm not gonna get upset because you had a life before this,” she said softly and moved to stand beside him.

Dean just shook his head and lifted his gear out, “That's just it, sweetheart. I went to Vegas because I was dangerously close to telling Seth where he could shove his fucking warning about you. He kept badgering me, wanting to know who had me all pent up and I couldn't exactly tell him I'd been jerking off every night thinking about you. So I just gave him a random name.”

“And he asked why you hadn't banged her yet,” Aimee guessed and fell in step beside him as they walked to the lake. 

“Pretty much. Told him she had a guy already and he suggested I take some time out to get laid because I was becoming a surly bastard. Well, more than normal anyway,” he replied and tucked the blanket under his arm so he could put an arm around her.

“So you took yourself to Vegas,” she said with a knowing nod, “Did you find someone?”

“I found a few bottles, anyway. Picked up a few women. Funnily enough when I woke up in the morning I'd discover they all had auburn hair, pretty green eyes, and small enough I could toss over my shoulder and carry around,” he replied quietly. Even back then he'd known he was fucked and the sad thing was, none of the girls he'd picked up had managed to scratch the itch he had. Instead it'd made it worse. None of them were Aimee.

“Well if it means anything at all, you were missed that trip,” she said and leaned into him while they walked. “I remember Seth telling me that and thinking I'd rather you had come with him.”

“Me too, sweetheart, me too. That's just one part in a long list of fuckin' regrets,” he murmured and then paused at what looked to be a good spot before unfolding the blanket and spreading it out on the ground.

Aimee waited until he had the blanket just how he wanted it and then set the picnic basket in the corner. She kicked her shoes off and stepped onto the blanket, settling in when she found a comfortable spot. Letting her head fall back a bit, she looked up and admired the view while he looked for a few rocks large enough to weight the corners down. “You know, I knew you were a damned good actor but it never really dawned on me how good you really are.”

“Really?” Dean looked up at her and dropped the final rock on the blanket so it wouldn't move while they were sitting on it. 

She just nodded and then leaned back to rest on her hands, “If you'd even shown a hint of interest, we would have been doing this a lot sooner. I mean, sure, I think most things that come out of your mouth when you're playing is sexual in nature but I never caught you eye fucking me. And I can't tell you how disappointed I am you'd always managed to keep your hands to yourself.”

“It wasn't easy, I promise,” he replied and settled in next to her on the blanket. “First time Seth caught me eye fuckin' you, he pulled me to the side and told me to keep my eyes to myself or he was gonna take a page out of my book and get the fork.”

“And you backed away from that challenge?” Aimee couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all.

“I happen to like having eyeballs and for once, your brother looked like he was serious. Don't let that nerdy exterior fool you, he's an asshole when it comes to guarding your virtue,” Dean said with a snort and then smiled when she crawled in between his legs and leaned back against his chest.

“Well, you do have rather pretty eyes,” she said and rested her hands on top of his when they came up around him, “Although I bet you'd rock an eye patch.”

“Damn right I would, but only bein' able to see you with one eye would suck. Assumin' he left me one to begin with,” he replied easily and leaned over her when she tipped her head back to brush his lips over hers.

“Please, you think Seth wants to have to break in a new best friend?” she asked and grinned up at him.

Dean couldn't help but nod in agreement. He'd listened to the other man bitch often enough about some of the riding partners he'd had in the past. “True, who else is gonna let him listen to his shitty music on those long car rides.”

“Didn't you throw one of his CDs out the window once?” she asked, her brow furrowing, “Yes, yes, I'm pretty sure it was you. Roman would never do something like that.”

“It was one time... okay, twice, but you can't blame me. That singer sounded like she'd gargled glass before imitating two cats fucking,” Dean said in his defense, making the girl in his arms snort.

“In This Moment is an acquired taste, I guess,” she said when she finally stopped snickering.

Dean just shook his head. Didn't it figure she knew just who he was talking about? “No, he needs to acquire some taste. I keep dropping him off at the store in hopes he finds some but so far, no luck.”

Softly she patted his arm, commiserating with his pain, “Sadly I think you're going to have to give that one up as a lost cause, love. I've been waiting on that day for the past five years and it still hasn't happened.”

“Love, huh?” he asked softly before sliding his fingers up under her chin to make her look at him. 

“Too much, too fast?” she asked and held her breath, waiting for the answer. It was only when he smiled that she felt she could breathe again.

“I could get used to it,” he replied softly and then loosened his arms from around her when she turned to face him. Her hands settled on his chest, pushing him back to the blanket even as her lips settled against his and she followed him down. When she lifted her head and stared down at him with soft eyes, he reached up and threaded his fingers through her hair that had spilled down around them, forming a curtain. “I could definitely get used to this.”

“Well, you have a few months before you head out again,” she said softly and then claimed his lips a second time. They parted easily, allowing her to nip and tease at his mouth while his hands slid down her back slowly. Finally she lifted her head to look at him again with a smile, “I think you'll be able to manage.”

“I really don't think it'll take even that long,” he replied, his expression soft. The simple pet name had brought warmth to his chest and he found he didn't want to let that go. “Were you serious when you said yes?”

Aimee tilted her head and watched him with a curious expression. There was a touch of vulnerability in his eyes that unless you knew the man well, you'd completely miss it. Gently she brushed her fingers across his cheek, “When I said yes to what, love? We've had more than a couple serious conversations over the past week.”

“When I mentioned collaring you,” Dean reminded her, his voice just as soft as hers. He couldn't stop himself from leaning into her hand, just barely brushing his lips against the soft skin.

“I meant every word of what I said,” she said quietly, refusing to look away from him. “Yes, I went into that club looking for fun... a distraction but I found so much more. This isn't just a fling to me, Dean.”

“If we do this, it's just you and me, baby. I'll help Seth out if he ever gets off his ass and talks to Jaime but that's it. I'm not out lookin' for someone else, either while I'm here or when I'm out on the road,” he said quietly. He wanted her to know exactly what the hell she was agreeing to. 

“I wouldn't expect you to,” she said softly and then leaned in to kiss him again for a moment, “I know this isn't going to be easy, Dean. Long distance relationships are hard but... you come home once every two weeks usually, even if it's only for a couple of days. There's also things we can do over Skype.” 

“You could also come out to see me when we're gonna be in one area for more than a night,” he said and rolled to his side, bringing her with him. His hand settled in her hair again, “When your classes allowed for it.”

“My classes might, but my bank account won't. I'm a full time student working on two Masters degrees. The only way I could get on a plane would be if I stowed away in the wheel well and and risked freezing to death,” she said with a soft laugh.

“Guess it's a good thing that I can cover you then,” Dean chuckled and tugged a lock of her hair, “Not gonna risk you turning into a Popsicle.”

“Blue really isn't my color,” she said, nodding in agreement. 

“What do you know about collaring, baby? I'm assuming Jaime gave you the introduction to the three stages?” he asked softly and watched her eyes narrow in thoughtfulness.

“She explained it to me. There's the collar of consideration, a training collar, and a slave collar. Jaime wore a training collar even though they'd been in a relationship for a couple of years,” she replied softly, not wanting to ruin the mood by talking about Steve. 

“Some communities it's important to go in order, but we're not exactly in a community, Aimee,” he said quietly. Yes, he was a member of the club and she'd gone by invitation twice but that didn't mean they were entrenched in the community. They didn't get together for private parties, they didn't hang out with other Dom/sub couples. He couldn't, due to his career and Aimee had just started to truly explore what the lifestyle was like. 

“I don't want to be rude and ask what you're wanting to say but... what are you saying, baby,” she asked softly and slid her arm around him while the other hand came up to rest on his chest lightly.

“I'm giving you a choice here,” he replied after a moment, “I don't fuckin' need to put a consideration collar on you, not for my own peace of mind anyway. I know what I want but I want to make sure you're ready for whatever step this relationship falls under. You know what they mean.”

“Consideration means either one of us could walk away, no harm, no foul, no hurt feelings,” she said softly and then swallowed hard. The conversation had just turned serious and her submissive inclinations took over for her, causing her to slip into her role without even thinking about it. “I think we both know I'm already in deeper than that, sir.”

“So that leaves either a training collar, or a slave collar,” he said softly and tipped her head up so she'd resume looking at him, “Eyes on me, kitten. I want to see what you're thinkin'.”

“Training collars... are considered an engagement ring, sir,” she whispered softly. She'd never dared to presume he'd jump straight to that step but looking at him now, there wasn't a hint of joking, teasing, or uncertainty to be found.

“And slave collars are considered a wedding ring,” he replied and watched her eyes widen in surprise. It was something he'd been thinking for the past two weeks since the big reveal with Seth and ultimately, he'd decided that if he'd been willing to risk his friendship with Seth and potentially damage his career with the fallout that could have happened, he was willing to make her his. In every way possible. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you're impulsive, sir?” she asked softly and then leaned in to press a feather light kiss to his chin to take any possible sting out of her words.

“Sure. But when I see something I want, I take it. We've known each other for years now, kitten. You've seen me in positions that not even your brother has, thank god. I know your deepest fears... I know the secret desires you've never told another living soul. I know how to push you to your limits and you know how to drag me back from the edge,” he murmured softly and reached up to brush the tear away that had spilled down her cheek, “If you don't want it, I won't force you, kitten. But I know what I want and what I want is you.”

“You have me, sir. I'll proudly wear the collar that you present me with, sir,” she whispered softly. And she would, too. She already belonged to him, he was entrenched too deeply in her heart to ever let him go and if this was what he wanted, she'd give it to him. Tears spilled down her face, wetting her lips but he didn't seem to care when he leaned in and claimed them again. 

“You just made me so fuckin' happy, kitten,” Dean whispered against her lips, tasting her tears. After a moment, he slowly pulled away and sat up, urging her to follow him. He was pleased when she knelt in front of him, knees apart and her hands resting lightly on her thighs, waiting for him. Wordlessly he reached over to grab his bag and opened it. Inside, there was something that resembled a jewelry box, if one had gone and bought a necklace but to him it was so much more than that. This represented their future together.

When Dean settled in front of her again, Aimee briefly raised her eyes to see what he was holding before she cast them back down again, only lifting them again when he told her to. She'd missed the moment he'd opened the box and now, her collar was in his hands. The thoughtfulness of the design took her breath away. Instead of leather, he'd chosen something a little more discreet, black gold by the looks of it with a beautiful floral pattern etched into its surface. Delicate chains hung in loops around the entire band and from each tiny ring hung a small purple gemstone. Knowing the symbolism behind the collar she guessed it would be his birthstone, Tanzanite. “It's... beautiful, sir.”

“We use collars to symbolize the devotion that a sub has to their dominant, but it's more than that. It's also my promise to you. Aimee Rollins, I so solemnly promise to be your shelter from the upcoming storms, your confidant when you need someone to talk to. I promise to be your guide when you are lost, and your teacher when you need guidance. I will walk beside you, until we draw our last breaths,” Dean said quietly, keeping his gaze locked with hers so she could see the sincerity in his words. “Time means nothing when we're together. Two weeks, two months, two years, it makes no difference how long we've been together. From this day on, we move forward, hand in hand.”

Aimee swallowed thickly and willed herself not to cry, but it didn't stop the tears from slowly making their way down her cheeks. She watched him with soft eyes, wanting nothing more than to throw herself into his arms but she couldn't move. She couldn't give into that desire just yet so instead, she found her voice, “I've watched you from afar for so long. You were always like this star, burning bright, appearing so close and yet, untouchable. No matter how far I stretched my fingertips, you were just out of reach and now... you're here and it feels like... no, there's no words to describe this feeling. So I give my promise to you, sir. Dean Ambrose, I pledge to you my life and my loyalty. I promise to make you and our commitment to one another my highest priority. I will tend to your needs, offer you comfort, and be your confidant, holding your secrets as my own. I offer you my body for your pleasure, for your pain, and for our future as a family.”

“Today's the start of something special, kitten. I offer you my collar, and with it, my love. Do you accept?” Dean asked softly, his fingers brushing the clasp in anticipation of her answer. Her words touched something deep within him and he knew he'd never come to regret this decision.

“Yes, sir, I do,” she replied in a whisper and then held her breath when he got up and moved behind her. She had to help lift her hair out of the way, the curls spilling over her fingers but only moments later she felt the cool metal against her skin. There was a soft click and she knew he'd locked it in place. 

Silently Dean walked to the front of her again and knelt down, taking her hands within his and then drew her into his arms. She melted against him and he wondered if he only imagined the barely whispered words of love and adoration breathed into his chest. “Love you too, kitten.” 

They laid against one another like that for several minutes, silently basking in one another's touch. Nothing more needed to be said in that moment, although she was sure there'd be some explaining to do later. Even if Seth didn't recognize the symbology behind her collar, Jaime most assuredly would. If the design didn't give it away at first, the tiny padlock in the back told the tale. Although Aimee didn't believe it would be a problem, Jaime was unlikely to spill their secret. It would give them time to just be together, without having to deal with the drama and questions about how they were rushing their relationship.

Eventually though, Aimee forced herself to pull out of his arms, no matter how much she'd been enjoying the comfort they provided. She tilted her head, watching him for a moment, debating with herself before she asked a question, “How private is this place usually, sir?”

“I was told it was remote... the only time a lot of people show up is on holiday weekends,” he replied and wondered what she was up to. The fact that she was still calling him sir usually meant she was about to be very, very good. Or very, very bad. Either way, there was going to be fun to be had. His cock was already stirring at the prospect.

“May I be excused for a minute, sir?” she asks coyly, biting her lip to try and hide a grin. She'd been hoping for a chance to play and had packed a bag, just in case. 

“Depends, where are you going, kitten?” he asked and sat up to watch her. Oh yeah, she was definitely up to something. 

“To the car... I left something in there that I need, sir,” she said but before he could question her, she pushed on, “It's a surprise for you, sir.”

“All right, kitten, we'll play your game for now. You have five minutes and if you're not back, I'm coming to find you,” he said and looked at his watch to make sure of the time.

“I'll work fast, sir,” she said and then turned and ran for the car. She knew he'd be true to his word about the time, which meant she had a lot to get done before he started the hunt. She hit the side of the car at a sprint and yanked the back door open. Her bag was in her hands within moments and then she was running again for the building that housed the bathroom and the shower stalls. The door banged against the wall when she hit it and she found the handicapped stall, locking the door behind her. 

“One minute down, fuck...” she breathed out and kicked her shoes off, ripping her shirt up over her head and then pushing her shorts down without bothering to unbutton them. The bra and panties followed a moment later and then she was reaching into the bag for the butt plug she'd bought specifically for a scene like this one. Her fingers stroked the fur of the fox tail for a moment and then she propped one foot up, reaching behind herself. She had to remember to breathe when taking her normal plug out but she'd found it had gotten easier and easier the more often she used it. Quickly she tossed it in a nylon bag to be cleaned later and then lubed up the new plug. 

A whine escaped her when she began pushing it in and she had to fight to breathe for a moment. It was thicker than the previous plug, almost as thick as Dean was and three inches long. The combination of pleasure and pain made her lightheaded for a moment but when her fingers slicked down over her clit for a few seconds, she relaxed again. “Two minutes down, you're taking too long, girl.”

Working frantically, she pulled the white thong on, checking the placement with the mirror in the stall and then slipped the white negligee over her head. If it hadn't been for her being in a lakeside bathroom, she'd have almost thought she was preparing for her wedding night. The loose sleeves fell down to her forearms but her shoulders were bare, the shift held up by two thin straps. It was short enough to expose her long, toned legs and sheer enough to see her nipples peeking through. Dean was going to love it. The final touch was a red velvet cloak that she tied on and brought the hood up. A touch up of her lipstick and one pair of sandals later and she was ready to go. Quickly she stuffed the rest of her clothing and shoes back into the bag and then stalked out of the bathroom. She glanced down the path they'd taken to the lake and fortunately there was no sign of him. 

Aimee took off at a run again, hauling the bag with her down the path away from the car. Before she reached their picnic spot though, she turned down a trail they'd passed on their way in. She didn't know what she was looking for just yet, but she was sure that she'd know it when she saw it. And she did, after she ran for what seemed like forever. A path branched off and led to a small glen, blanketed in shadows, the ground covered with a thick bed of clover. It was perfect. 

She opened the bag and pulled the thin blanket she'd brought out, tossing it onto the ground. Granted, she couldn't hunt for rocks like Dean had earlier, she didn't have time but it would do just fine. Next came the battery operated candles. She flicked each one of them on as quickly as she could and scattered them about the little nest she'd made for herself. Satisfied with what she'd done, she tossed the bag behind a tree to hide it and made her way back down the path. A smirk crossed her face when she heard Dean calling for her in the distance.

Giggling to herself she wove between the trees, keeping herself hidden until she thought she saw a glimpse of him through the trees. He was facing away from her, for now. Pressing tightly behind a large tree so he couldn't see her, she called out, “Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?”

Dean whipped around when he heard her voice, his eyes narrowed. The call hadn't been enough for him to lock on to the direction she'd gone but he'd find her soon enough. 

“Over the river and through the woods, to Grandmother's house, we go,” she sang and then giggled, turning to run, her cloak flaring out behind her. Just before she'd turned, she saw him turning in her direction. The hunt was on. 

“Oh, Little Red, I hope you know what you're in for,” Dean called out as he started running after her. He'd occasionally catch a glimpse of that red cloak she wore, but she was still far enough away that he still lost sight of her completely.

Aimee heard him behind her, though he was still a good distance away. She grabbed a tree, spinning behind it for a moment to listen for him before singing out again, “Over the river and through the woods, to have a full day of play...”

“Got you,” Dean murmured to himself, finding her in the darkness as she took off running again. Laughter echoed around them while she ran and dodged through trees but he was determined not to lose her. He nearly cursed when she suddenly veered of and he wondered how the hell she'd even known there was a path down here? He was close, so close... if he reached out, he might just be able to grab the cloak she wore but then she was gone again, hidden by a copse of trees. He could catch brief glimpses of red here and there, so he took his time, stalking his prey and just before she'd disappeared into the glen, he grabbed her. “Well, well, what do we have here?”

Aimee felt herself being spun around and her cloak fell open, revealing what she wore underneath. She took in Dean's hungry expression and all but purred when he reached up and parted the cloak fully. “My, what big, blue eyes you have, sir.”

“The better to see you with, my kitten,” Dean rumbled and reached out to touch her. His fingertips ghosted along her nipples, making them harden and strain against the lace. She might not have asked him if he'd wanted to do a scene but he definitely approved. 

Aimee waited breathlessly and then moaned when he lifted her, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist and then lowered his head to nip at her nipple, pulling on it slowly through the lace. She moaned then, arching up into his mouth and whimpered for him, “My what... sharp teeth you have, sir.”

“The better to nibble your sweet, sweet pussy with,” he replied and then growled when his hands slipped under the cloak to cup her ass and encountered soft fur, “My kitten is just full of surprises today, aren't you.”

“Guess you're just going to have to wait to find out, sir,” she whispered and leaned in to nip his ear before she twisted, escaping his hold. She knew he'd let her go willingly, there was no way she could have overpowered him. But she didn't focus on that when the cloak slid from her shoulders and dropped to the ground, leaving her in her sheer lace negligee with the tail peeking out from beneath it while she ran.

“Oh, you naughty girl,” Dean breathed out when he'd realized exactly what she was wearing and gave chase again, watching her disappear into the foliage again. He took his time stalking her because like hell was he running with his cock trying to rip a hole through his jeans. The hunt was short though, when he saw her slip through a narrow gap and he moved to follow her. What he found had him pressing a hand to his cock to alleviate the ache.

Crawling forward onto the blanket, Aimee looked over her shoulder when she heard Dean's soft moan. She could feel the negligee riding up, no longer covering the smooth curves of her ass and she decided to tease him just a bit by spreading her legs further apart. The thong she wore did nothing to conceal how wet she was, nor how tightly her hole was stretched around the plug she'd pushed deep into her ass. “Oh, is this your place, sir? I just found it by accident, I didn't mean any harm.”

“You might not have meant any but you should know that naughty little girls that get lost in the woods... well, bad things happen to them,” he said as he moved in behind her, his hands pushing the negligee up higher. The way she'd put herself on display had him wanting to sink so deep into every part of her and he couldn't help but slide a finger between her folds, feeling how wet she was. “Safety comes at a price, little girl.”

What... kind of bad things, sir?” she asked and then moaned with that finger teased at slipping into her but never actually gave her what she wanted. 

“Naughty girls get eaten,” he said and moved his slick finger to circle around the toy in her ass. The way she shuddered had his cock jerking and he wrapped his fingers around the base of the toy, lightly pulling on it and then pushing it back in until she was rocking, fucking herself back onto it. “Bad girls get pushed face down so their tight little asses can get fucked. Over and over again. Are you a bad girl, kitten?”

“So, so bad, sir,” she replied when she felt the toy sliding most of the way out and she rocked back again, forcing it in deep. She could feel her pussy dripping down her thighs now and he'd barely moved. The wait to see what he was going to do was killing her.

“Confess your sins... and we'll see what punishment you've earned yourself,” Dean rasped out and then arched a brow when he saw her hand moving, fingers searching and then lightly stroking her clit. His hand moved then, giving her a sharp smack on the pussy for the transgression. The moan that had left her was obscene but at least she'd moved her hand.

“I was told to behave a few days ago and I didn't, sir,” she said and panted, her fingers clenched in the blanket with the need to touch herself again.

“You disobeyed a direct order?” he asked and smacked her pussy again, making her head drop down to the blanket as she jerked forward and spread her legs wider. “What did you do?”

“I watched my video, I watched my ass getting fucked, sir,” she cried out and then felt his fingers slipping between her folds teasingly before another smack was applied. She didn't know if it was possible to get off to getting spanked like this but she was pretty sure she was about to find out.

“And was that it? Or did you disobey further, naughty kitten?” he asked and watched her pussy spasm around nothing. He could slip something in there to help her out, but he wasn't going to... at least not yet. 

“I... fucked myself with a toy, sir,” she breathed out slowly and then yelped when his hand cracked once across her ass just before he soothed it with a gentle touch.

Dean just hummed to himself. He knew the exact day she was talking about, he and Seth had gone out for a few beers and had come back two hours later. His little kitten had been all passed out on the bed, her thighs slick but not a toy in sight. He'd wondered if she'd dreamt of him but now he knew better. “And where did you fuck yourself? In just your pussy or did you play with your ass like a dirty little girl?”

“Both, sir,” she said and trembled when his hand came down on her ass again, twice this time. She could feel her skin beginning to warm and found she liked the sensation even more than when he'd done it with the paddle.

“Both?” he asked and slowly slipped two fingers into her, pressing down hard. His free hand settled between her shoulder blades as she bucked and rocked, trying to fuck back on his fingers hard. She was sopping wet now, his fingers coated with her essence and she hadn't even cum yet. “Tell me how, kitten and you'd better not lie to me. You'll regret it, if you do.”

“I got... two toys, sir,” she panted and then moaned when he dragged his fingers against her g-spot again. Her legs began to tremble hard as he continued the assault. “I used them both... at the same time.”

“You naughty little slut,” Dean said with an impressed smile and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her ass in the air while he fingered her. “Did you like it? Being filled like that? How hard did you cum, baby? Tell me and I might let you cum.”

“Loved it... but wished one of them was real, sir. Needed him but he wasn't there,” she whined and her back arched as she clutched at the blanket. “Came so hard... had to change the sheets, sir. Couldn't get caught.”

“Naughty little sluts always get caught, sooner or later. Just remember that kitten,” Dean rasped out and pulled his fingers free from her pussy and he released her for the moment. He moved around to her head and held out his messy fingers, “Open your mouth and suck.”

Aimee immediately opened her mouth and accepted his fingers, running her tongue over them while maintaining eye contact with him, refusing to look away. His expression was hungry, needy and she took a chance, reaching out to rub a hand over his cock. He was so fucking hard right now and she could feel him jerk in her hands.

“So that's what you're wanting, little slut? You're so desperate for my cock that you break into my place and then don't even ask me my rules?” he asked as he pushed her hand out of the way and then tugged at the buttons holding his jeans closed. He didn't bother to take them off, just pushed them down his hips and pulled his fingers from her mouth. “I've been wanting to fuck your mouth... see how far I can get my cock down your throat. Clearly your master hasn't been taking you well enough in hand if your fuckin' yourself on toys. We're gonna see how much you can take. If you need to tap out, you do so on my leg. You understand, slut?”

Aimee just nodded and licked her lips, getting ready. They'd experimented with throat fucking before, but he'd been easing her into it. If he was using it as a punishment, she knew she had to bring her A game. “Yes, sir, tap on your thigh if it's too much, sir.” 

Dean took his cock in hand, waiting for her to open her mouth and then slid it between her lips. He moved slow at first, letting her move a bit until she found a comfortable position. As it turned out, she ended up flat on her back beneath him. It was perfect. A groan left his chest when he cupped the back of her neck and began thrusting deeper, listening to the wet sounds of her throat struggling to accept his cock with each snap of his hips. He watched her hands, gripping and clutching at the blankets but making absolutely no move to tap out, not even he buried himself deep within her, making her throat bulge around his shaft. He pulled away then, just long enough for her to suck in a few desperate lungfuls of air and then he was on her again, fucking her face and then pausing, keeping his cock wedged deep within her throat. He could feel his sack resting against her nose, blocking any chance of her taking a breath and his hand fisted in her hair, “That's it, baby, you're taking my cock so fuckin' well. Ten seconds, you can do it... oh fuck yeah, swallow around my cock, baby, do it again. Need to feel you strugglin' beneath me.”

Aimee waited, swallowing hard around him over and over again until he'd pulled from her mouth again and she lay there panting, desperately taking in air while he slid the head through the saliva that had clung to cock when he withdrew. His free hand slid through her hair and he murmured soft praise, telling him how good she'd taken him but she wasn't sure, she hadn't been able to make him cum. 

“You're so good, baby, taking your punishment like that. Gonna make you feel good now. You want your reward, kitten?” he asked softly and watched her try to lap at his cock again. Slowly he fed it to her, letting her take what she wanted from him but then he pulled free again, not wanting to cum so quickly.

“I didn't make you cum, sir,” Aimee whispered, trying not to pout when he took himself out of her reach. She wanted to pleasure him, needed to, and she deserved to be punished. She'd misbehaved and she deserved what she'd gotten.

“Naughty girl, when I cum it's gonna be in either your pussy or your ass... I haven't decided which yet,” Dean said and got up, shoving the pants down his legs and stepping out of them. The pants were discarded on the forest floor and he knelt between her legs, using his hands to push them further apart. Her slit was dripping, he just hoped it'd be enough considering how tight she was going to be with the toy lodged deep in her ass. “You said you wanted to be filled in both holes, but were unhappy that one wasn't real. Gonna fix that right now, baby.”

“Use me sir,” she said and shivered when his hands stroked down the inside of her thighs. Clearly pleased by what she had said, she felt his cock slipping between her folds and then pushing deeper, making her back arch but a hand at her hip held her steady. None of her toys were as thick as he was and she hadn't been able to take the both of them right away but he was relentless, easing himself into her. When the head of his prick finally slipped inside, she'd nearly pulled away from him and a soft moan left her but the pain was fleeting and forgotten an instant later when he began thrusting. She couldn't imagine what it'd be like to have two cocks moving within her.

Shifting position, Dean loomed over her with one hand resting beside her head and the other wrapping around her waist. Her breasts were pressed tightly to his chest now, his muscles rippling with each snap of his hips and she cried out with each thrust, the sounds she made going straight to his cock, “Is it everything you were hoping for, baby? You like being stuffed full, don't you? You're drenching my cock... can feel you clingin' to me like you can't get enough. You were made for this weren't you? My sweet little cock slut. Can feel your need to cum... you gonna do it, baby? You gonna cream all over me?”

“Only... only good girls get to cum, sir,” she gasped out, her hands going to his chest in an effort to hold onto him. It was so much, almost too much but somehow she found herself needing more. She needed that raw power that made her see stars, she needed to be pushed so hard, she forgot her own name. What she needed though he provided and she felt her legs being thrown over his shoulders. Her mind blanked with the next thrust, his hips slamming into her ass with every single stroke and she struggled to breathe.

“I decide who gets to cum here,” Dean hissed and thrust again, seeing her dazed expression and his thrusts gentled just enough that he could focus on her. Sweat dripped off his brow, plastering his hair to his forehead but he smirked, knowing he'd pushed her into subspace. “Need you to cum, kitten. Cum for me baby, need to feel you.”

Aimee's head lolled to the side and her lips ran up the side of his neck. The command jolted her, her body becoming hypersensitive to each stroke he was giving her. She needed to please him, she needed to show him that she was a good girl. Pleasure surged through her then, her head falling back as it washed over her in an unending wave that seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

Dean quickly followed, the feel of her tightening around him made it impossible for him to hold his impending orgasm back and he shuddered as he came. His hips jerked as he filled her and finally, he allowed her legs to slide back to the floor and he pulled her closer to him. It was the first time he'd managed to send someone into subspace without pain pushing them into it. He fought back the urge to curse for being unprepared out here, when there was a chance he'd need extra blankets and something for her to drink but he'd have to make due with what he could. 

“Just hold tight, baby,” he whispered and ducked out of their little sanctuary, snatching up the cloak that had been left in the open and shook it out before returning to Aimee's side, wrapping her up in it. Like hell was he going to let her experience subdrop, not out here, not if he could help it. 

“Dean?” Aimee whispered, shivering against the feel of the cloak against her skin instead of feeling Dean's arms but it was only a moment before he was holding her again. Back in his arms, she allowed her eyes to close again feeling safe and wanted. 

“I'm here, baby... don't worry, I'm not gonna go anywhere,” he murmured and eyed his pants to the side of the blanket. It'd be difficult but he bet that he'd be able to get dressed while holding her, though his shoes might be a bit of an issue. He could carry her out, back to the main picnic site where he'd be able to make sure she had something to drink. With that thought in mind, he reached over and grabbed them, cursing under his breath as he fought to get them on without letting her go.

Aimee cuddled in closer to him. His arms had moved just slightly, making it feel like she was falling and she wasn't sure she liked the feeling. To her surprise, she felt herself being completely lifted then and her head fell against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat was loud in her ears and she found that it was comforting, not that she really had the strength to move anyway. She felt exhausted.

Walking away from their little camp, Dean paused only long enough to pick up the bag she'd stuffed her clothes into and left everything else behind, resolving to come back for the stuff in a little while after Aimee had recovered enough that he could leave her for a few minutes to clean up. It seemed to take forever but eventually he reached the entrance to the main path and was relieved to see that the parking lot was still empty, save for their own car. Wouldn't that be fuckin' difficult to explain, him carrying a half naked, dazed woman out of the woods? It wasn't something he cared to contemplate. 

Finally he'd made it back to the picnic site and set her down on the blanket there. It was empty, just as he'd expected and once she was settled, he opened the bag and pulled out her clothing. He hummed to himself, knowing the shorts were not going to be comfortable with that plug still in place so he settled between her thighs again. “Baby, I need you to look at me. Gonna take the tail out so I can dress you, okay?”

“You...gonna fuck me in the ass, sir?” she asked, her eyes brightening with almost a feverish look. Here was her chance to prove she was a good girl, his good girl and she so desperately wanted to be that for him.

“Maybe in a little bit, baby, but we have to get this out of you,” he murmured and then gripped the plug, pulling it out of her slowly and then watching her expression become one of rapture when it eased free of her. She was splayed out before him, leaking cum from her pussy and her ass loose and ready for him. It'd be so easy to slip inside of her right now, “Fuck, baby, you're so pretty like this.”

“Want to be a good girl for you, sir. Please let me be your good girl,” she breathed out and moved towards him, sliding forward on the blanket and then turning so she was on her hands and knees with her ass in the air. All that mattered was pleasing him, allowing him to use her as she needed. He'd claimed her, collared her for his own. She had to prove herself worthy of him.

And fuck wasn't this a dilemma? He could take her, give her exactly what she wanted and needed while risking someone walking up, or he could continue to care for her but deny her the thing she was begging for and risk the possible subdrop that came from a perceived rejection. His hand slid up over her bare ass to let her know he hadn't forgotten about her. “You are my good girl, baby. Even without this.”

“Please, sir,” she asked, her breath hitching. Why wouldn't he just take what she was offering. He said she was good, but had she managed to prove it? If he didn't want her... 

“Easy, baby, easy... there's no need to cry, I'll give you what you need,” he murmured softly and then pulled his jeans open again to free his cock. Fortunately just staring at her ass had him ready to go and he wrapped his hand around it, pushing slowly into her. The soft moan that came from the woman beneath him was so sweet, like she'd just been completed again by their joining. Using his weight, he pushed her forward so that she was laying on the blanket, covering her body and then helped her onto her side. His thrusts were slow and languid even as he pulled her leg up and draped it over his hip. He took his time, pushing deep into her while he held her close to him. “Is this what you needed, baby? You needed to feel all of me, didn't you? You're such a good girl, taking my cock like this. Like you were made for me.”

“Made for you, sir,” Aimee agreed softly, her eyes closing again as she laid pliant for him, enjoying the feel of him wrapped around her, pushing into her. It was exactly what she'd needed from him and the words that were softly whispered against her skin was like a balm, soothing her. He did still need her and every time he did, she would give it to him. She would give him all of herself, just to please him.

“Never gonna let you go, baby,” he whispered softly in her ear. The words spilled out of him quietly, speaking of his adoration and eventually his thrusts quickened. It was so easy to get lost within her and when he finally came again, his vision darkened as he pushed into her a final time, spilling deep inside of her. 

Neither of them moved, at least not until he'd softened and slipped out of her but even then Dean wasn't about to let her go. Instead he held her closer when she'd turned in his arms to face him, her head coming to rest on his chest. It was the sound of a car door in the distance that finally made him sit up and he reached for the open bag, grabbing her clothes, “I know you don't want to move, baby, but we're about to have company.”

Aimee weakly sat up, her arms and legs feeling like lead but she did as she was told and pulled the shorts on he'd handed her before whimpering when she tried to lift the nighty over her head. “Arms don't want to work.”

“It happens, baby. Just means you need to rest for a bit but someone had to come ruin our fun,” he replied and helped her out of the negligee and then helped her pull her shirt back on. Once that was done he'd buttoned up his pants and just in time too. A brunette he vaguely recognized was at the tree line and walking closer.

“Need to tell them to fuck off, we were here first,” she replied and hid a yawn behind her hand. She curled in against him then, happy that he was willing to hold her even after almost getting caught. 

“Don't tempt me, baby,” he said with a chuckle and stroked her hair. It would only take a few minutes and she was going to be out cold. Most likely she'd sleep the entire way home.

“Well if it isn't the happy homewrecker.”

Aimee looked up tiredly when she heard who it was and just sighed, barely able to lift her head, “Go away, Fay. You're blocking our view of the lake.”

“It's a public place, I can be where I want,” Fay snapped and then looked the two of them up and down. They looked beyond cozy, intimate even and there was the smell of sex lingering in the air. “Does he know what you do, Aimee? Or... no, wait, I recognize you from the club. Can't miss that hair and the arms. You know she's bad news right?”

Dean just frowned and looked around the area, peering here and there, looking everywhere but at Fay, “Okay, I'm not seeing it.”

“Seeing what?” Fay asked in confusion and began looking around herself.

“I'm not seeing who the fuck asked you,” Dean said and leveled a dark look at the woman. “I don't know what you've been told but I guaran-fuckin'-tee you that it was a load of shit. So piss off, your opinion of my girl ain't wanted or needed.”

“Your girl is a home wrecking whore who ruins relationships with her lies but I guess you're into that sort of thing. And you even collared her? Man, she must have a tight cunt to pull that shit off. Oh well, good luck with that, eventually it'll be your reputation going up in flames too,” Fay snapped and continued on, storming away from them.

“Oh, so you're Steve's new submissive then? Funny, I've spoken to two of the three people that were present when shit went down and it's the cocksucker who you're spreading your legs for that was in the wrong. But if you wanna go after my girl's sloppy seconds, go off. It's probably the best you could hope for anyway with a face like that,” Dean snapped at her, watching the woman's back stiffen. 

“Steve and I aren't fucking, you asshole,” Fay said with a snarl, turning to face him again.

“Damn, I guess even that douchebag has standards but I guess thems the breaks. Now get the fuck out of here, you're stinkin' up the place,” he replied and turned away from her, clearly dismissing her presence entirely.

The indignant shriek that filled the air had him huffing a laugh out under his breath. Served her right for trying to upset his kitten.

Jaime lay in bed, completely lost in thought as she sprawled out on the covers and stared at the ceiling. What was she even doing here, taking up a guest room in Seth's house. Sure, she was Aimee's best friend and Steve was out there causing problems, but did that warrant leaving her own home? Perhaps she'd accepted the invitation because she'd been too hopeful. Seth had gotten her hopes up when he'd finally stepped up and triggered her submissive instincts. How quickly she'd given in had amazed even her and she'd been watching, waiting to see if he'd do anything to follow through. But when he hadn't, she began to despair that it had all been done subconsciously.

She'd been intrigued by the idea that the man who had absolutely no experience with being a Dom had managed to trigger her deepest core emotions, awakening something she hadn't expected to feel, at least not from him. From then on out, it'd all been frustration because he hadn't followed up on it. It was like he hadn't realized what he'd awoken in her and the lack of contact made her want to sob in frustration. 

Jaime covered her face with her hands, trying to breathe deeply to center herself. She kept getting glimpses of the Dom that lurked within him, especially when he'd been the one to all but order her to pack a bag. She'd hurried to comply but then he showed his inexperience by looking to Dean for direction. 

'You and Aimee continue to cost him submissives and he's getting frustrated. He needs someone to inflict pain on and the two of you have cut off his options. He's going to lash out sooner or later, right, Dean?'

Right, Dean. Those two little words were enough to tell her how unsure he was. That he needed someone to back up his opinion. His order for her to pack a bag had been enough, she'd been willing to accept the order, but then he had to prove his inexperience. The only good that came from that was the way that Dean had looked at him. Jaime had seen it, the calculation in his eyes. He knew Seth needed training, just as she did.

What was worse was the fact that Seth was so damned close and yet so far away. Dean and Aimee weren't helping either, truth be told. She was happy for her friend, no, really she was. Aimee deserved someone who would love and cherish her while taking care of her needs in the bedroom but it left Jaime lonely. No, it went beyond loneliness at this point. Her body ached for a man's touch, the pressure was building and she didn't know how much longer she could cope. Just hearing Seth's voice as enough to dampen her panties and her nipples continued to pebble beneath her shirt. How the fuck he hadn't noticed, she didn't know. 

Jaime had lost count of how many times she'd lain in the bed, her fingers buried in her drenched pussy in an attempt to get herself off even as Aimee moaned in completion every damned night. It was maddening and her fingers just weren't enough. When her friend had finally confronted her, demanding to know what was wroung, Jaime had broken down and told her the problem, sobbing into her shirt while she held her. Dean had stayed in the background, an expression of pity on his face. He'd left then and returned a couple of hours later, handing her a bag of toys and reassured her that sooner or later, Seth would pull his head out of his ass and come to him. She just had to be patient. Jaime had just nodded tearfully and accepted the gifts, she no longer had any shame to feel.

It'd been a day later that everyone finally left the house and Jaime finally felt safe enough to try using a couple of the toys that Dean had brought her. He and Aimee had gone off on a date that would no doubt lead to fucking and Seth had just said he'd be back later, with no estimated time frame. She hoped he wasn't out fucking someone else, not when he had her here, hot and wet for him. Breathing out harshly, she stripped out of her clothing and kicked the garments to the floor. She'd deal with picking them up later. For now, she desperately needed to get off and that's exactly what she intended to do. 

Laying flat on the bed, she picked up the wireless bullet first and clicked the remote on, feeling it vibrate in her hand. The sensation was strong, strong enough that she was sure it would please her even if it wasn't a real cock. Spreading her legs wide, she slowly pushed it in and immediately arched her back. Fuck, she'd have to thank Dean later, clearly he knew the best toys. She lay there for a moment, her hands going up to tug on her nipples and then moaned softly. She could almost hear his voice, whispering in her ear, telling her what to do. 

'You want to feel my tongue on that pretty little clit of yours, don't you? I want to see you play first.'

Frantically she reached for the other toy and settled it over her clit. With trembling fingers she clicked the device on and nearly came off the bed when the suction started. She moaned, thrashing her head to the side as she held it in place. “Oh fuck... please, Seth... fuck yes... mmm, that's it, lick my pussy.”

The door cracked open just a bit, but the woman on the bed was oblivious, lost in the throes of passion. Seth stood there, his hand gripping the door frame tightly as he watched her writhe on the bed, rocking up into the toy and then panting out his name. Was this why she'd been looking so on edge, lately? Originally he thought it might have to do with Dean and Aimee's nightly fuck fests, God only knew they'd left him on edge. He'd seen the look in Jaime's eyes when Dean shifted into Dom mode and the woman had looked like she was a breath away from kneeling on the floor and asking to serve. The thought made his stomach clench, he didn't want her anywhere near Dean's cock. 

“Please, Seth... oh god, gonna cum... gonna cum all over your face,” she whispered, the vibrations starting to come even faster than before. Her hips arched up off the bed so hard that she didn't feel the moment the bed dipped, at least not at first. 

“You need my mouth on you, baby?” he asked, his voice soft but firm and he loomed over her outstretched legs. If she needed a Dom, he could try to be one for her. “You need to use your words, little one. You tell me now if you want my mouth on that sweet pussy. Otherwise I'll leave you to it.”

Jaime gaped up at him for only the briefest of moments before she flicked the toys off and cast them both to the side, her legs spread wide in invitation, “God, please, sir, please help me to cum.”

“Tell me your safe words little one. Quickly, I'm not a patient man,” he rumbled softly even as he slid his hands up the insides of her thighs and then his fingers spread her lips apart, exposing how pink and wet she was. He licked his lips, wanting to take a taste but he held himself back for the moment.

“I use colors, sir, the stoplight,” she breathed out and she found herself arching under his hands.

“Hold still,” he said and immediately she went limp beneath him save for the quivering in her thighs. “Is there anything else I need to know before we begin?”

There was that tone again, the one that could make her come undone in an instant. Wordlessly she shook her head but at the way his expression darkened, she found her voice. The teasing touches he was inflicting on her were going to drive her mad, “No, sir. I just need... I need you to taste me, sir. To fuck me, sir. Anyway you want, just please... please, use me, sir.”

“You'd like that wouldn't you? For me to slip my cock deep into you but you're going to have to wait,” he said and then tightened his grip on her legs when she whined up at him, “You've made such a mess of yourself, you've dripped all over the bed. I'm of half a mind to have you lick it up, baby, but I won't.”

Jaime's head fell back when she felt his breath ghosting along the inside of her thighs and then there was the rasp of his beard. Soft lips trailed in its wake and she moaned lowly and the first touch of his tongue tracing against her soft lips had her reaching for his hair. A hand gripped her wrist, gently but firmly and she lifted her head to look at him in bewilderment.

“I didn't say you could touch me, little one. Keep your hands to yourself for now if you want to cum,” he said, his tone brooking no argument out of her. He watched the moment the order sank in and then lowered his head again, nipping and teasing at her folds, completely avoiding her clit for a moment. She was a panting mess, soft pleads for him to touch her filling the room around them and still he took his time, slowly sliding his tongue in her hot channel and then pulling it back out to suck on those sweet lips. 

“Oh, fuck, sir! Please touch my clit, I'm begging you,” she said, a sob catching in her voice when she felt she was close to breaking. Any other day she would have willing endured the sweet torture he was inflicting but now her body ached with a need she'd been unable to fill for so long. He couldn't hold out on her, he just couldn't. Her fingers clenched in the blankets, her nails nearly ripping the material when his tongue finally found her clit and lashed it, only for him to suck it between his lips and make her cry out, her body tightening until all she felt was the warm, wet heat of his mouth and the sharp rush of pleasure that slammed through her as she came, coating his chin with her essence.

Seth tightened his hold on her hips, keeping her in place as his tongue lashed against her clit, prolonging her orgasm but then he felt her hands sinking into his hair and he pulled back, running his tongue over his lower lip, tasting her. His cock was hard, throbbing even and aching with the need to bury deep within her but she'd broken a rule. He slowly raised up then, caging her in his arms as he loomed over her, “Naughty, little cock tease... you did that on purpose, knowing I was about to fuck you, didn't you?”

“Did... did what on purpose, sir?” she asked, her chest heaving with each breath she took. She was drawing a blank, wondering what he was talking about.

“You broke two rules, you know,” he said, leaning down to run his lips along her collarbone and breath in her scent, “Do you want to tell me what you did?”

“I...,” she trailed off and her eyes widened when she realized, “I touched you without permission, sir. And... I didn't have permission to cum, sir.”

“That's right, little tease. So tell me, what sort of punishment fits the crime?” he asked and then dipped his head again, capturing a nipple between his teeth and lightly pulling on it. The gasp she gave him made him do it again to the other, just to hear the sweet sounds she made.

“Punishment?” she asked softly and then moaned at the thought. It'd been so long since she'd had someone take her in hand. She could already feel her body heating up, needing to feel whatever he wanted to dish out.

“You answer me now, you little cock tease, or we'll end this session so you can think about what you've done,” Seth replied and lifted his head to gaze at her. She trembled beneath him and for a moment he wondered if he'd overstepped, if she was going to tell him to get out but then her expression turned to one of longing.

“Spankings, sir,” she replied and resisted the urge to reach out and touch him again.

“And how many spankings do you deserve?” he asked as he slowly sat up and draped his legs over the edge of the bed. He crooked a finger to her and then pointed to his lap, “If you don't pick an appropriate number, I'm going to double your punishment.”

“Ten, sir. Ten spankings,” she said, her voice husky with anticipation. She draped her body over his lap and nearly moaned when she felt his cock pressing against her skin through the jeans that he wore. She couldn't wait to have that thick length sliding into her, if she was good enough to earn it.

“Color?” Seth asked and ran his fingers up and down her crack, teasing her pussy while he waited for her answer. He couldn't believe he was about to do this but he hid that disbelief well. It didn't seem possible but she was more turned on than before and her cum was dripping down, staining the front of his pants. He didn't think he could possibly get any harder than he already was.

“Green, sir,” she said, wanting to spread her legs further apart for him but she didn't dare appear too eager.

“You're going to count them out for me, little tease and then when I'm finished you're going to climb back up on the bed. I want you spread and open for me, do you understand? I want to be able to see how pink your pussy is right before I sink into you,” he said and then raised his hand, bringing it down sharply against her ass. She cried out for him and he waited, his hand rubbing the spot he'd just struck.

“One, sir,” Jaime whispered and then closed her eyes as the second hit came down, this time on the other cheek and she rocked forward against his cock. She pressed her thighs together, feeling a surge of wetness trickling between her thighs. “Two, sir.”

“Color?” Seth asked, pausing in the spanks when he felt her breathing pick up. 

“So fucking green, sir,” she breathed out and then waited, feeling the third hit come down. A cry left her lips but it certainly wasn't one of pain and she couldn't help but rock her hips, trying to get some sort of friction, even if it led to her cumming again. This sort of punishment she didn't mind. “Three, sir!”

Seth stared at her in fascination while he brought his hand down against her skin. Her ass was cherry red now and she was rocking and grinding against him like she'd cum at any moment. He was so hard just watching her it was fucking painful.

Finally at long last Jaime's punishment was over but she didn't move, not just yet. Seth grabbed a handful of her hair, tightening it just enough to make her look at him. She looked completely blissed out, “I think you enjoyed that a little too much, my little cock tease. I thought I told you to do something, little one, yet here I am, waiting for you to move your ass. Maybe you don't want my cock after all.”

That comment had Jaime moving. She quickly climbed up on the bed and then lay on her back. Her feet rested flat on the mattress while she spread her knees, on hand disappearing between her legs as she slowly spread her pussy lips. Her fingertips slicked through the wetness and she moaned softly at the touch and the way he was staring at her hungrily, like he could devour her just with a look. Moments later he was moving, stripping the shirt over his head to reveal those tight abs she'd often imagined touching, feeling the familiar desire to trace them with her tongue but then the pants followed. And God, the way his cock stood away from his body make her want to go to her knees in front of him. The tip was dripping and she licked her lips, wondering if he'd let her taste him. “Sir... please, sir. Can I suck your cock?”

The question had Seth staring at her speculatively while his hand wrapped around his cock and stroked it slowly. Jaime watched the drop of precum grow and she licked her lips again, waiting for his answer.

“You have two choices, little one. You can suck, or you can fuck but you can't have both. If you choose to suck me off, I'm going to take my pleasure. I'm going to use your mouth and I'm going to cum down your throat. You will swallow every drop I give you and you will thank me for it,” Seth said and stalked towards her, his gaze never leaving hers. “Or I can fuck you. I'll spread you wide and fuck you hard and deep. I'll make you scream my fucking name and make you cum all over my cock and I won't stop. I will fuck you through it and you're going to beg me to give you more. Make your choice before I pick for you.”

When he put it like that, it was a tough decision but ultimately she needed to feel him. Breathing heavily, she stared up at him and swiped her fingers over her clit again. “Please fuck me, sir.”

It was all the prompting Seth needed and he was advancing on her. One hand settled on her hip, rolling her onto her side. He lifted her leg, and draped it over his hip while straddling the leg still on the bed. Slowly he thrust forward, his cock sliding wetly against her slit but he made no move to penetrate her just yet, not until she was panting. When he finally had her where he wanted her, he grabbed his cock and began to sink into her. His hand clenched against her thigh and he hissed when he had to push harder, “You're so fucking tight, little tease. Should have been fucking your sweet pussy from day one.”

“Yes, sir,” she breathed out in agreement and then moaned when he began thrusting, slow and deep at first but it wasn't enough for either of them. He needed more, he needed to feel her quivering around him. Impatiently he shifted her position, moving her onto her back and pushed her knees up high against her chest, spreading her wide. The first true thrust had him balls deep within her and she arched beneath him, her head snapping back as she cried out for him. He began to move, punishing her with his cock while his hands held her in place, his gaze locked with hers, “Give me your fucking color!”

“Green, fucking green! Fuck, your cock... sir, so thick... so deep,” Jaime cried out and pushed up into him. She could feel his heavy sack smacking her ass with each punishing thrust and still she needed more. She was so fucking close and when felt herself beginning to reach that edge again, she began to beg, “Please let me cum, sir... Gonna cum, gonna cum all over your cock, please, sir, let me cum!”

“Do it, I want to feel you drench my cock, Jaime. You'd better fucking soak my cock because it's gonna be going in that fucking hot little mouth of yours,” Seth hissed down at her and then felt the moment she spasmed around him, her pussy tightening until he was hissing, clutching at the fraying control he had on his own release. He was determined though and he fucked her right through it, feeling her juices coating not only his cock but his balls as well. Abruptly he pulled away from her, his hands going to her hips and he flipped her onto her knees and pulled her ass up to him. He entered her pussy hard, making her scream into the pillow even as she pushed back against him. “That's it, pretty girl. You're gonna fuck back onto me, aren't you? Little cock slut, needing me to fill you. Maybe I'll fuck you like this every night now... would you like that? Let me use you, mark you up with my cum. Gonna fuck you until you can't move.”

“Anything... anything you want, sir,” she breathed out and then moaned when his fingers slipped beneath her, finding her clit and started rubbing, teasing, sending her closer and closer to the edge. A hand around her throat helped lift her up then, holding her against his chest even. The grip was loose and she couldn't have that. Her hand went to the hand on her throat and squeezed, “Tighter, sir. Fuck, please...”

“You gonna cum if I do? Fuck, you just keep takin' it don't you?” Seth asked and squeezed a bit more until her hand fell away from his. She rocked back into him, her thighs spreading even wider, sending his cock deeper and then she was begging again, choking out the words around the hand on her throat. She was going to cum so prettily for him and he rolled his hips, listening to the strangled moan she gave him, “Last chance to cum, pretty girl and then it's my turn. Hope you're on the pill cause if not, I'm gonna fuck a baby right into you.”

“Do it, sir,” she said, her body giving in to the relentless pounding and she felt the first spurt of warmth deep within her as she started to cum. A low moan escaped her and she arched into him, her legs nearly giving out under the strain as he emptied himself into her. Finally he stilled and the only sounds to fill the room was their heavy breathing and she finally, at long last slumped bonelessly to the bed. Seth collapsed next to her and within moments, she's pulled into his arms. She doesn't think she could move even if she wanted to but for now, he's not asking her to clean him. Oh well, there was always the next time.


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark out before Dean and Aimee finally returned home. She was leaning heavily into his side, only partially awake after having fallen asleep in the car. He was ready to put her to bed but seeing both Seth and Jaime on the couch together had the woman at his side altering her course. Resigning himself to 'family time', Dean dropped down into the comfortable recliner and pulled Aimee into his lap. Immediately she tucked herself in against his chest and his arms came up to hold her. Something told him she wasn't going to be awake for long anyway and he'd be carrying her to bed.

“Well, someone looks well fucked,” Jaime said and looked over at Aimee who just smiled and nuzzled further into Dean's chest. “Damn, dude, what the hell did you do? Did you have to break her?”

Seth immediately put his hand over Jaime's mouth and grimaced when she licked it, “For the record, I never want explicit details of what he's done to her.”

“Let's just say we took a trip to Grandma's house,” Dean replied with a chuckle and smiled when he heard Aimee giggle.

“Dude, grandma doesn't live anywhere around here. You ain't been gone that long,” Seth replied with a look of confusion until Jaime started to hold back her laughter and ended up burying her face in Seth's arm while her shoulders shook. “All right, what'd I miss?”

“Oh God... oh God, it hurts,” Jaime cackled out and then wiped at her eyes. She fixed Aimee with a look, “Did you really do it? Fox tail and all?”

“The tail was a particularly nice touch. Wasn't expecting to take a run through the woods chasing down naked little Red but I'm not complaining,” Dean replied and watched Seth's expression turn from confusion to exasperation. 

“Really? I thought you were going to the lake! What the hell were you doing letting her run naked, Dean?” Seth asked with a shake of his head. “I swear I can't take you anywhere... or send you anywhere either. Please tell me we're not going to see pictures of your naked ass, or my sister's in the dirt sheets, Ambrose.”

“She kinda sprang it on me,” Dean said with a shrug of the shoulders, “I went for a picnic, she decided to make herself the meal. Don't blame me, dude.”

“Aren't you supposed to be the one making the rules?” Seth asked, his face pinched trying to get that mental image out of his head.

“She asked me for permission to go to the car, I asked why. She said it was a secret so I let her go,” Dean just grinned and reached forward just a bit without disturbing Aimee and snagged a handful of popcorn. 

“I'm never going to look at that lake the same again,” he replied and shook his head again, dragging the bowl of popcorn closer. “Just do me a favor and don't get caught. You really don't want Stephanie crawling up your ass over that.”

“In Aimee's words, ew,” Dean said and offered some of the popcorn to Aimee who took it. 

“You're the ones trying to scar my innocent brain,” Seth said and then looked down at Jaime when she started to giggle again. “Shut it, you.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Jaime said and then giggled again, stealing the popcorn bowl from him. 

Aimee looked back and forth between them suspiciously for several long moments and finally realized that Jaime looked far more relaxed than she had in a long time. There was also a lot less distance between her brother and her friend. The lingering touches had her humming. “So....”

The long, drawn out word had all three of them looking towards her but Jaime was the one to answer, “So?”

“What did the two of you get up to today,” she asked, pointing a finger back and forth between the two of them. Now she had Dean's attention on them if the way he'd shifted was any indication.

“We watched movies, see?” Seth said and pointed to the television where a movie was playing that they'd been ignoring since the two of them had walked in. He moved the bowl of popcorn away when Dean reached for another handful, “Dude, get your own.”

“Rude,” Aimee said and reached a hand expectantly, “I'm hungry. Keeping up with Dean takes a lot of energy.”

“Now I'm really not sharing with you. You keep trying to ruin my appetite, ” Seth said and moved to the other side of Jaime just to be that much further out of their reach.

Aimee just huffed but watched how Jaime had once again leaned into Seth even though he'd moved spots on the couch, “No, seriously, what did the two of you do?”

“Well, I played Red Light, Green Light, GO! It was fucking fantastic,” Jaime said casually, her gaze trained on the television, at least until the piece of popcorn Seth had tossed up bounced off his face and went careening to the floor. 

The comment had Dean snorting in amusement and nudging Aimee, “Told you it was only a matter of time before he pulled his head out of his ass.”

“And his dick out of his pants,” Jaime nodded in agreement. She turned to look at Seth when he tugged on her hair, “Too much?”

“Do you want me to put you over my knee again?” Seth asked, his expression turning stern for a moment. 

“Yes, sir? I mean, is that a trick question?” she asked and then bit her lip when he tugged on her hair again. 

Aimee just watched with wide eyes and then turned to look at Dean, “And now suddenly I understand why Seth walks out of whatever room we're in half the time.”

“Could be worse, we could have walked in on them naked since Seth apparently has a thing for the couch,” Dean replied and then just smirked when Seth turned his head and gave him a look that promised retribution.

“True. Hopefully you won't walk into the room with him on the couch with his dick in his hand,” Jaime said, nodding in agreement but then thought about it, “Unless I'm with him of course.”

“You really are asking to be put over my knee,” Seth said and put the popcorn bowl on the table before pulling her face down over his lap, his hand on her ass in warning, “Are you going to keep it up? I won't hesitate to spank you in front of them.”

“And I'm out,” Aimee said and started to slide off of Dean's lap. She loved her best friend but she also knew how she got when she was getting her ass tanned. Watching her grind against Seth's lap while knowing how wet she was getting? No thanks. 

Snickering, Dean stood as well and they'd just reached the hallway when someone hit the doorbell and then knocked on the front door. 

“I'll get it,” Aimee said and sighed. Anyone knocking at eight in the evening had better have a damned good reason to be calling on them. She pursed her lips and started walking towards the door when the knock sounded again. She pulled the door open, her brow furrowed when she felt strong fingers digging into her shoulders and she was suddenly slammed into the wall behind her. 

“It's about goddamn time. Where's Jaime and what's this shit I hear about you having another Dom?” Steve snarled as he shook her. His eyes were wild with rage when he started to reach for the collar at her neck, “You think you're allowed to move on from me, you little whore? I fucking own you!”

Aimee tried to push his hands away from her but he just dug them in even deeper. She cried out when his grip tightened but then, Steve was gone and she was left standing there shaking. 

It'd been a race between Dean and Seth to see who was going to get to the door first but it'd been Dean that had hit the man from the side and sent him crashing to the floor. Seth was there moments later and then the beat down was on. Jaime had come up behind her then and guided her away from where the fight had spilled out into the front yard. 

“It's okay, you're okay,” she said and pulled Aimee deeper into the house. The minute she'd heard Steve's voice she'd scrambled off of Seth's lap, getting half dumped on the floor in the process. Aimee was shaking in her arms, her gaze constantly flicking back to the door as if Steve was going to jump out from around the corner. “Shhh... easy. Neither of them are going to let him in here.”

Aimee flinched when she heard a loud bang and tore out of Jaime's arms. It didn't sound like a gunshot but she needed to know that Dean and Seth were okay. She stumbled and caught herself on the door frame only to see Seth had rammed Steve's head through the car window, shattering it.

“I told you not to fucking come back here, I told you! If I'd have known you fucking raped my sister I would have gutted you the last time you showed up!” Seth screamed at him and threw him to the ground where Dean took over and kicked him in the kidney, making Steve scream in agony. 

“Let me guess, your little bitch of a friend went runnin' to you, complaining how Aimee had moved on,” Dean snarled and lifted the man up by his shirt and pulled his fist back, slamming it into his face. Blood sprayed, coating the both of them and he felt the man's teeth scrape against his knuckles but the pain meant nothing to him. “Shoulda done some research on who she'd chosen, pretty boy, because I'm gonna fuck you up.” 

Steve felt himself falling and just barely managed to catch himself before his face impacted the ground. He could sense the two men circling him like wolves would stalk their prey and weakly he tried to crawl away. He was met with another vicious boot to the ribs which had him rolling onto his side, clutching at his stomach. The true agony came when Seth used all of his weight to stomp on his balls and he felt them rupturing with the impact. Bile crawled up his throat and he heaved, vomiting all over the grass. “Please... I didn't!”

“Oh but you fuckin' did and this is how you're paying for it,” Dean said and followed Seth's stomp up with one of his own. He was pretty sure he heard the man's pelvis crack and the scream that followed was horrific. 

Seth looked around, checking briefly to make sure no one was watching. Fortunately, the closest house was a good enough distance away that they probably hadn't heard the fight. He reached down then, pulling the man up and stared him in the face, “Here's what's going to happen. You're going to get in your car and you're going to drive. You're going to fucking forget you know, Aimee. Nod if you agree.”

Dean waited to see that the man complied and then moved in to the other side of him, “When you go to the hospital you're going to tell them you don't know who jumped you. Because if I see a fuckin' hint of the cops sniffin around, I'm gonna find you and I'm gonna put you down. They'll never find your fuckin' body. Do you understand? Nod your fuckin head if you do!”

Steve just nodded the best he could, staring up at the men pinning him in place with horror. The look in the taller man's eyes were deadly serious and he knew if he said the wrong damned thing he wouldn't be getting out of this fight alive. 

“You're gonna forget Aimee's name. You're gonna stop going to the club, you're gonna stop spreading your bullshit lies about her. Cause if you don't, you're gonna wish you were back here, where you are now. I'll make it slow. Take my time breakin' your bones and then cutting small pieces of you. Leave you scattered across the country. A finger here, a toe there. But your cock and balls? I'll throw them in a fuckin' blender and use them to fertilize the goddamn roses. You understand me?” Dean growled, pushing the man back and watching him weakly crawl to his car. Angrily he stalked him, urging him on until he'd finally managed to get behind the wheel and drive off. No doubt the police would be called but if Steve was smart, he'd find another explanation outside of the truth.

The two of them watched him drive off and then Dean was turning back towards the house. He saw Aimee standing there, barely holding herself up and he immediately wrapped her in his arms. “I've got you, baby. Told you I wasn't going to let him near you again. Fucker realizes his mistake now.”

“What happens if he goes to the police?” she asked shakily, clinging to him. She couldn't bear the thought of Dean or Seth going to jail for this.

“He won't,” Jaime said quietly from behind her. She'd wrapped her arms around her own body, trying to process what she'd just seen. Any feeling she had for Steve was long dead but she was still amazed at the level of violence the two men were capable of. The fact that they were so in control... she shook her head and then leaned into Seth when he came up to hold her. 

“You sure, little one?” Seth asked her quietly. He didn't regret what they'd done but if he needed to call his lawyer he'd rather do it now than later.

The question had Jaime nodding her head, “He knows I have the video. I made sure to grab it when we were leaving. If he comes after either of you, I'll drag Aimee down to the police department with the tape myself. If he doesn't want to go to prison for rape, he'll keep his mouth shut.”

The tape was news to both Seth and Dean. They looked at her, each wondering why they hadn't gone to the police if they had proof but Seth just sighed in understanding. To do so would have been a scandal the entire town would have known about. As it was, people were divided in the bdsm community. For the general public it would be so much worse with most people siding with Steve since she'd accepted the game in the first place. The pressure would have likely have forced her to move and would have interfered with her schooling to an untold degree. 

Finally he sighed, looking from Jaime to Aimee and then towards Dean. “Can you watch over the both of them? Someone needs to clean up outside before morning. If the neighbors see all that shit, they're going to start talking.”

“I've got them,” Dean said and reached out, pulling Jaime to him as well before leading them to Aimee's room, “Come on, we can go do a cuddle pile or whatever it is you girls do on your sleepovers.”

“Can we paint your nails?” Jaime asked, struggling to hold on to a hint of teasing in her voice.

“Is it going to be clear polish?” Dean asked, looking down at the woman.

“I was thinking pink. With glitter,” she replied and watched his grin turn to a grimace.

Dean just shook his head at the thought. Seth would never, ever let him live it down, “That would be a no then.”

“You're no fun,” she replied and then laughed when Dean gave her a push, sending her sprawling on the bed.

“I'm plenty of fun but Aimee isn't gonna share,” he replied and then climbed onto the bed, pulling Aimee with him. He looked at them thoughtfully, “So what do you do on sleepovers anyway? Pillow fights?”

“We compare boobs,” Aimee said, trying to join in on the teasing in spite of being shaken up.

“Don't forget the butts. We need to know who's ass is bigger,” Jaime replied with a solemn nod.

“Or better, although I think Dean might win that competition,” Aimee said and watched Dean look back and forth between him like he was watching a particularly fascinating tennis match.

“Last time we waxed our legs,” Jaime said thoughtfully and then eyed up Dean's legs speculatively.

Dean's eyes widened and he shook his head slowly, “Already dealt with that when I was still wearing trunks. There's a reason I wear pants now.”

“I suppose that's out then. I already waxed two days ago anyway,” Aimee said and rested her head against his shoulder, “We really don't have enough people to play truth or dare.”

“I don't think Seth would appreciate that anyway. Remember the last time? I dared you to give a lap dance to every guy in the room,” Jaime said helpfully.

“I still haven't gotten you back for that,” she replied and shuddered. “I still can't believe Andrew stuck his tongue in my ear. Nothing screams take me I'm yours like spitting in someone's ear.”

“Do I need to have a talk with him too?” Dean asked and couldn't help but wonder what else these two had gotten up to.

“Nah he's harmless. Came in his pants when Aimee ground down on him,” Jaime said and then laughed softly at Dean's expression. “Hey, little sis has got moves. You should see her on a pole.”

“A pole?” Dean said, turning to look at her with an arched brow. 

“Oh my God, really?” Aimee asked, staring at Jaime, “I'm not a stripper if that's what you're thinking. They offered pole dancing classes down at the gym and we decided to try it out.”

“Try it out... make it a hobby, same difference,” Jaime replied and laughed when Aimee groaned and hid her face against Dean's chest, “Seriously, we went for a year and a half. She's good.”

“Maybe I should talk to Seth about getting a pole installed,” Dean said and watched Aimee blush. “You just ran naked through the woods. Had me fuck you in the ass right by the lake where anyone could have seen, and now you're blushing over a pole?”

“Well now, look at you go!” Jaime said, her eyes wide as she stared at her friend. “Little Aimee's decided she likes the butt stuff?”

“You ain't never had Dean's dick. I think anyone would like it after experiencing what he can do,” Aimee mumbled and then risked a look up at Dean. Of fucking course he was looking smug.

“Well I'd say if you were ever inclined to share,” Jaime started but was interrupted by Seth coming into the room.

“Finish that sentence and you're going to regret it, Tease,” Seth stated and sat on the bed next to them. Now that he had a taste of Jaime and what she wanted, he wasn't about to hand her off to Dean, even if she'd participated in threesomes with Aimee before. If she needed a Dom, he was right fucking there for her. 

“And we're back to it being weird,” Aimee laughed softly and watched Jaime lean into Seth's embrace. 

“Pretty sure things were weird before I arrived,” he replied and held his girl closer. “It's all cleaned up. Got a bag taped to the window for now, we'll go and get it repaired in the morning. For now, I pulled the car up into the garage. Swept the glass and then hosed the driveway down. See you haven't taken care of your hand yet, Dean.”

“Got wrapped up in girl talk,” Dean said and shrugged a shoulder. The man just gaped at him for a moment, “We were just discussing sleepovers. Hey, Jaime? What color for him do you think?”

“Hmm red. Fire engine red,” Jaime said and looked over to the vanity where all the nail polish was.

“How come I'm pink with glitter and you're giving him red?” Dean asked, indignant. “At least give me black then.”

“Because you're sweeter than I expected you to be,” Jaime replied and grinned unrepentant, “Deal with it.”

“This is bullshit,” Dean muttered and looked at Seth, “Your girl is cold.”

“Oh please tell me you picked Pretty Princess Pink for him?” Seth asked and then blinked when they all stared at him, “Don't look at me like that, it's Jojo's favorite color.”

“And this right here is why I said no,” Dean said and waved a hand over at Seth. “Now he ain't gonna shut up about it.”

“Nope, I'm not, Princess Sparkles,” he replied and ducked when Dean swiped at him with a hand.

Dean just leveled a look at the man, pursing his lips, “You just wait til we get in the ring again, fucker. Oops, did I just Dirty Deeds Seth Rollins? My bad, I mistook him for Ziggler. Just saw the blond hair, how was I to know I had the wrong guy?”

“Hey, can we dye my hair back to normal?” Seth turned to ask Aimee who only snickered at him.

“Sorry, Seth, you're on your own,” she replied and then got up, going to her bathroom for the first aid kit.

Seth just sighed and looked at Jaime, “This is what I have to look forward to. He turned my own sister against me.”

“I could have told you who she'd side with when you called him Princess Sparkle,” Jaime replied and patted his shoulder.

“Our vows did state that Dean would become my highest priority. Sorry, bro,” Aimee said and sat down on the bed in front of Dean quietly. She opened up the kit then and got to work cleaning his hand. The last thing he needed was an infection.

“I've been replaced,” Seth muttered and drew Jaime closer to him. “Not fair, I was supposed to be her favorite until she got married. At 47 years old. What does he have that I don't?”

“Dimples,” Jaime replied with a shrug.

“Blue eyes,” Aimee said while examining the cuts.

“The messy curls that don't turn him into Poodle boy when it's dry,” Jamie said, eyeing Dean's hair. 

“A nine inch cock that I'm willing to let him put in me?” Aimee said without looking up, dabbing the alcohol pad on Dean's knuckles.

“One of these days I'm going to ask you to wash her mouth out,” Seth said with a look of exasperation. 

Dean just chuckled at that and held his hand still, letting Aimee do what she needed, “Why am I going to punish her for stating the truth, little brother?”

“I can go anywhere and be insulted like this,” Seth said and pulled Jaime to her feet, “I'm taking you to my room. I fear their mouths are contagious... Aimee was never this bad until Ambrose started hanging around.”

“Yep, run away so we can continue to talk about you behind your back,” Dean said with a snicker and then laughed when Seth flipped him off and the door closed behind them. He waited patiently for Aimee to finish what she was doing and then looked at her seriously. “Now that they're gone, how are you feeling, kitten? Be honest with me.”

“I don't know,” Aimee replied and set the first aid kit aside. Her shoulders ached still, so she slowly peeled her shirt off, letting Dean see the bruises that were forming. To her surprise, he pulled out his phone and started taking photos of the dark purple marks on her skin. “You think he'll be a problem still.”

“Actually I don't, we put the fear of fuckin' God into that asshole but in case he does. I want proof,” he replied and then made sure he had every bruise documented. Once he was finished, he put his phone away and pulled her in against his chest. They lay there like that, silently for several moments before he spoke again, “I meant what I said, Aimee. I'll be anything you need me to be. A confidant, a lover, a friend, a protector... that fucker ain't going to touch you again. I swear it.”

Laying there in his arms she could feel the conviction of his words. Here with him, nothing could touch her. With him like this, she felt safer than she ever had before. It had been a long, hard road to get to where they were but she couldn't regret the journey to get there. Not when he was more than she ever could have asked for.


End file.
